Tears and Roses
by Twilight of Truth
Summary: Kagome can't get through the well, so how will she fair in her time with a broken heart? Especially when the spirit detectives arrive! YYH x-over (--Alt. End HK and KuKa) CHAPTER 19 UP!
1. Tears begin in pain

Hiya! This is my first fanfiction so.. may not be that great... OKAY ANYWAYS!! This is kag/??? I haven't really decided yet... It may be a YYH x over but.. maybe not... anyways on with the boring stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha, or Shippou or Kagome or Sango, or Miroku, or Kirara or Naraku or Kagura or Kouga or Kanna or Kikyou (like I'd want to own a dead person.yuk.) or Mushin or Jeniji, or Sesshomaru or Jaken or Rin or Yura or Hiten or Manten or Urasue or Nazuna or.. you get the point.. I do not own them.. :Sighs in depression:: Wish I did though! ::Stares at ropes, chair, Airplane tickets to Japan and the address to the Higurashi Shrine and well:: or do I? hee, hee... Here I come Inu yasha and Fluffy!! ~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~  
  
Roses and Tears  
  
Chapter 1 - Tears begin in pain  
  
******************************** ('-')  
  
Inu yasha said he'd see me again. But when I went through the well, to get back to him, only then did I realize. He lied to me. He never wanted to see my face again, or let me rejoice in seeing Shippou and the others. So now I'm stuck here. In modern Tokyo. Lying on my bed, crying and mourning for my loss. I should be strong. I tell myself over and over again. That he is just a stupid dog, and that he was probably kissing Kikyou right now. She should stop thinkling of the past. literally. But she can't. That time had become a part of her. It's her own history. Where she learned to be strong. But it's over. she can never go back.  
  
So let me stay here and mourn.  
  
My heart is broken so let me cry.  
  
This is my life now, why should I be sad?  
  
Because....  
  
I miss everything from then. Our battles. Helping others. Making a difference. We were all such good friends.  
  
Why did it have to be this way? Why?  
  
Why..?  
  
Why......  
  
*bow* *bow*  
  
********************************** Yea, I know a little sad (-_-;).. but Things get a lotta better!! So do not kill me okay!!! ::yelps as a horde of people with sticks and torches come in to the room:: Ah, okay.. settle down people.. Ahh!!! ::jumps out of window, forgetting she's on the second story:: uh, oh... well update later..BYYEEE.....** ~~CRASH, CRASH~~**--owww......pain.. X X R&R please!!  
O Bye!!!! 


	2. Dangers of this era

Disclaimer: I love doggies, more Dog boys wanted for employment... prefrence: from the fuedal era of Japan, and named either Sesshomaru, or Inu yasha. I only wish this was true...  
  
Hiya again. This is my second chappie, I'm so happy!! ::tears, tears:: usually I'm to lazy to carry on, but I'm actually really excited about finally typing one of these!! yep! anyways, thankie for reading these! I told Inu Yasha people would want to read my story!  
  
Inu yasha: Feh.. they don't want to read it, they just feel sorry for you.. stupid humans.  
  
Twilight: Oh Inu yasha how could you be so cruel!! ::crawls in corner rocking back and forth traumitized for the rest of her life::  
  
Miroku: Now look what you've done Inu yasha!  
  
Inu yasha: It's her own damn fault!  
  
Kagome: Inu yasha.. SIT!!!  
  
Inu yasha slams in to the ground, swearing.  
  
Twilight: Hey watch the language! Sick 'em fangirls..  
  
Inu yasha: Hey... NNOOOO!!!!!!  
  
He is lost in sea of girls, never to be seen again.  
  
Twilight: hee.. hee.. hee... I love being the author of this.... Enjoy the story!!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Roses and Tears  
  
Chapter 2 - Dangers of this era  
  
******************************************  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk. Alone. School had been boring that day, and just wearing her school uniform was bringing back to many memories. She had nearly cried during History class, as they were studing the Sengoku Era. She had been able to answer all the questions correctly, Although they'd never believe her if she said,  
  
"Ah yes, Princess Tsuyu, the one with the frog demon who took her husbands body over, while he devoured young girls from around the kingdom. Only her, a scatterbrained samurai called Nobunga, and a half dog demon defeated the demon by using hairspray and a lamp."  
  
Yep. They sure would go for THAT one.  
  
They would just simply tell her there were no such things as demons. She should believe that too. Especially no dog demons. But she couldn't bring herself to believeing that. Since she knew that everything she was taught NOT to believe were really true. Why did everything have to be so difficult?  
  
She had been in her time for nearly two months now. She doubted Inu yasha would ever come to get her though. He had Kikyou. She growled at the thought. How could he anyways?! He said he'd ALWAYS protect me, well what about protecting my heart?! He had broken it too many times for her to count. The stupid mutt...  
  
A single tear slipped down her cheek, falling on to her red kerchief on her outfit, as she kept walking.  
  
In her own sadness, she falled to be alert to the man following behind her, until, he came up from behind her, grabbing her arm, holding a knife to her throat.  
  
"What the---" She started. But he silenced her, with a threatening wave of the knife closer to her throat.  
  
"Now listen up doll. If you don't wanna die, come without a fuss." He whispered rasply, as he began dragging her torwards an dark alleyway. She looked scared for a minute before she regained her wits and did the only thing she could do.  
  
She fought.  
  
She stomped her heel of her shoe on to his foot, while grabbing the man's forearm ripping it away from her neck. She flicked her wrist, twisted his own so he would drop the knife. The man started cussing, and insuring her death to her. She glared at him, before.. Spinning around, and ran for her life.  
  
Only he was to quick.  
  
He picked up the knife, and flung it at her. Only she saw it coming and swung out of the way, so it only cut her arm. She gasped at the sudden pain, as blood tricked down her skin. She picked up the knife, holding it for dear life.  
  
She then became aware that she was slowly being surrounded by thugs, all looking at her with dark amusement.  
  
She looked at them all, gulping. As the man she had hit, came in to the circle as well, she straightened her back in dignity. She had been in worst scrapes. Where she would be surrounded by fire breathing youkai, or almost dying by Naraku several times. So these guys were nothing. No. She said staring deep in to there eyes. These are worse. They aren't going to kill me first...  
  
Where's Inu yasha when I need him??!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Da-da-da-daaa... clift hanger, sorry don't kill me!.. even though I know whats going to happen... ^_^ .... I'll try updating as soon as possible... I don't have anything else to do, but some. So write later, bye!! oh! R&R please!!!!! 


	3. Laughter can heal all wounds

Disclaimer: I am not going to Japan, or traveling through time, to kidnap Inu yasha, and take him home as a pet. I said I'm NOT!! ::large teary eyes:: Why don't you believe me?! ::Shifty eyes::  
  
Hiya again! Chapter three, wow! yea.. Can you tell I'm really bored?? well anyways read, read!! it looks really long on my notepad, but oh well, enjoy!!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~* ~*~~*~*~~*~*~~* ~*~~*~*~~* Roses and Tears  
  
Chapter 3 - Laughter can heal all wounds  
  
*****************************  
  
A scream filled the air. A loud ear shattering scream.  
  
Kagome heard it. He eyes spinning wildly to look for the person crying out like there was no tomorrow. She only then realized the haunting screech was coming from her own mouth.  
  
One of them slapped her. Yelling her to shut up.  
  
She felt hands grip her arms, pushing and pulling her in every which way. But Kagome wasn't noticing that.  
  
All she could think was it hurt like hell.  
  
She tried yanking her arm out of there grasps again, but only recieving another ear ringing slap. She had no idea where her knife had gone, otherwise she was sure she would have stabbed a few of them already by now.  
  
She felt a tug on her skirt. She knew this was it. She had once again been reduced to another poor, useless girl, who couldn't protect herself. Her skirt ripped.  
  
"C'mon girl, aren't you going to cry? Or are you trying to be tough? We'll break you of that.." One of them muttured.  
  
She hadn't realized she wasn't crying. But it did add some confidence to her soul, that she would make it through this.  
  
She heard her shirt rip. She couldn't stand it no more.  
  
She was about to snap.  
  
She couldn't.  
  
She didn't know what might happen.  
  
But she had to.  
  
Even without her arrows.  
  
She has to..  
  
No she didn't...  
  
She heard another pop of breaking threads.  
  
She did....  
  
A faint glow of blue surrounded her fingertips, as she closed her eyes. Concentrating on a sphere in her heart, gaining strenght, knowing it soon would engulf her hands, then snake up her arms, if she would allow it to.  
  
She had never done anything like this before, only that it was a myth of which Kaede had told her about, a miko's myth. Of a legendary priestess called Choku, who had been able to reach a level of power where she could purify twenty demons or kill human assaliants with each one of her fingers. A hundrend with each hand. Kagome had found this interesting, so every night before she feel asleep, she had practice the workings of the spell, and had soon come to do it with ease. But she never dare tell the otehrs about it. She had only been tempted to use it once, but even then decided against it. She never got passed the point of it just lighting up her fingertips, or arms. She had sworn only to use it against Naraku as a secret weapon.  
  
Only that was a long time ago. She could no longer fight Naraku, and her own life was in danger. And as much as she didn't want too....  
  
She had to.  
  
"Dammit..!" She said angrily, as her choices were wearing thin. They hadn't noticed the odd power sprouting from her hands yet, since somehow the thugs had found rope, and tied her hands behind her back. While they worked on trying to tie her ankles together as well, as she kicked wildly at them. They grabbed her shoulders roughly. Squeezing painfully.  
  
She almost heard the snap.  
  
The blue swirled rapidly around her hands now. Whipping about angrily like fire. She could barely hold back anymore. She forced the power to dim slightly, with the last restraint she had in her, when she felt a hand graze her chest. Her eyes whipped open, her eyes matching the fire in her hands.  
  
The men looked at her shocked for a moment, startled by the impossible power this girl held.  
  
She was poised to attack, the blue fire catching light on her shoulders, the flames licking her chin, as her clothes billowed slightly. Her eyes afire with hatred..  
  
When...  
  
"You shouldn't pick on girls you know.." Said a calm even voice. She heard a crack of a whip, as he fury dissapeared in a flash, her fire smothered in shock.  
  
... ro... rose... petals...?  
  
She thought amazed. It was true. Red rose petals were slowly drifting down, landing softly around her. She couldn't see who was the cause of this, but a hope arose in her chest.  
  
Was she really... saved..?  
  
She looked on amazed. The men around her growled angrily, pulling out hidden daggers, and pistols, hiding them behind there backs.  
  
"What did you say you little punk?!" One barked.  
  
"I'm saying you must not be that honorable, if you are picking on a defenseless girl."  
  
Kagome had an objection to that, but kept her opinions to herself. Her eyes caught the glimpse of movement. She saw the flash of metal. She gasped yelling  
  
"Watch out! They're about to shoot----!!!" She had started before a man swung out kicking her in the side, while another reached out and slapped her across the cheek.  
  
"Kuso... That hurts..." She muttured, as a trickle of blood ran down from her lip.  
  
"I've had enough of this!! Shoot him, then we'll deal with the girl!!"  
  
Gunshoots ran through the air, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, at the loud sounds. Realization hit her.. He could die because he tried to help me.  
  
"No!!!!!" She cried in anguish. She began looking at the men angrily, but noticed their faces weren't looking quite victorious. What..? She thought confused. She felt a aurora of power above her. She swung her head up, to see a man.. no a boy.. about her age... swinging a whip down on her attackers.  
  
In that quick flash, all of the men lied on the concrete around her, unmoving. She looked around horrified, and slightly worried.  
  
"Are you alright?" The same smooth voice asked her. She looked up at him, noticing his long red hair, and odd purple eyes. She nodded. He kneeled down behind her untying her hands.  
  
".. Are they...?" She asked, not wanting to finish the question.  
  
"They'll be okay, if not a little sore." He said. Her restraints gone, she rubbed her wrists, burn marks clearly visible.  
  
"Arigato." She said, getting ready to stand up, before falling back on her behind, wincing.  
  
"Let me see your ankle.." He commanded gently. She nodded, still numb to all the bruises and sores now covering most of her body.  
  
"It looks like you sprained it pretty badly... So how did you get yourself in such trouble?"  
  
"I don't know. I had just been walking home.."  
  
"I see.." He said. She looked at him quizically, before straightening her expressions, in to a calm, emotionless one.  
  
"So.. what was that whip?"  
  
He smiled, and Kagome found it quite pleasant on his face. She gulped, forcing herself not to blush.  
  
"It is just a item I use to help people."  
  
"Really? That's good... I guess..."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well it looks like something a youkai might weild..." and you aurora is a youkai too. She thought. She hadn't originally thought that demons would still exist in her time, but she guessed she was wrong. She could only hope that they weren't as violent as they were in the fuedal era.  
  
"...bleeding." He said. She snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"You're bleeding. Your arm."  
  
She looked down, and sure enough where the man had thrown his knife at her earlier, was bleeding slowly, staining her torn shirt...  
  
She gasped.. Her shirt... her.. skirt.. She blushed scarlet, realizing she was giving the demon a very good veiw of her under clothes. She lurched forward, covering herself with her hands. Looking at him out of the corner of her eye. It seemed he had just noticed as well, and had turned away, a slight blush on his cheeks. She felt slightly relieved. At least she wasn't the only embarrassed one.  
  
She heard a shuffling of cloth, and found him taking off his violet shirt, handing it to her without looking at her.  
  
"Here take this.."  
  
"Th--thank you..." She took it, quickly putting it on. It covered her down to mid thighs. Thankfully. She looked up at him, he was wearing a white t-shirt, she guessed he had been weraing it under his uniform top.  
  
"So what is your name?" He asked her.  
  
"Higu.. Higurashi, Kagome."  
  
"That is a very pretty name. I'm Kurama (AN:don't know the last name, sry!- _-;;)"  
  
"Well Kurama.." She said slowly as to make sure she pronounced it right.  
  
".. how will I get home? It's about five blocks away, so--WHOA!!!!!" She yelped, as he picked her up, like she was a bride, and started walking in the direction she had waved to while talking.  
  
"What do you think you're doing you crazy kitsu---!!!!" She stopped short, before the word 'Kitsune' could escape through her lips. He looked at her questioning.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"No.. nothing.. just please do try anything funny alright?" he grinned at this.  
  
"I asure you.. I will not try anything 'funny' Kagome. Just settle down, and down reopen any wounds.."  
  
She laughed at the way he said the word, like it was a dangerous animal about to strike out, and in return, he joined in, and laughed with her. Finding everything merry at the moment, Kagome found herself content, not bothered with meddlesome memories, just to let go, and be carefree once again!  
  
****************************************  
  
Aawwwww... that's so sweet! ::tears, tears:: I hoped everybody enjoyed this chapter, it took a really, REALLY long time to type, and my brother is about to murder me for being on the computer so long. ::grabs a stick, and fends him away:: ha, ha, back!! back!! anyways R&R okay? Bye! 


	4. Where we go and why

Disclaimer: Inu yasha is not mine, and he is not hidden under my bed right now, he is not... I REAPEAT he's not there!! No-- don't look--- ah crap.. you just HAD to look. Well seems like I'll have to take him back to Japan.. ::Sees extra rope on chair, and looks at the lawyer who found inu, and grins evilly:: Or do I?? Mr. Lawyer I have a present for you.... hee, hee, heee....  
  
As the author of this I'd like to say...  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS REVEIWED!!!!  
  
Since.. I didn't think the were showing up on the website, because every time I went on the search thingy, it said that my story was never created.. but then I got to looking on my own, and I found it... with all these reveiws!! *_* .. unfortunately, I started running around the house, dancing and singing... I think my parents think I'm a little bit crazy now... Oh well, I'm still so happy! So I'd like to send out a special thanks too:  
  
specialpal - I'll get to work on your advice, starting with this chappie okay! ^_^ thankie!  
  
Angel452 - Only I know what will happen!! ha, ha... until I update.. lol..  
  
angelsong89 - Yeah, a little bit O' both ^ _ ^  
  
Sunstar-1217 - actually.. ^_^;;;;; I really don't know the pairing yet.... either it's going to be hiei or Kurama, because eventually she's going to meet all of the spirit detectives (even Kuwabara)... so it all depends on what happens in each chapter...  
  
Yurikkuna - I'm glad you like it!! I like your smiley face guy, its really cool!  
  
LKHfan99 - Oh.. I'm DEFINATELY planning some magic stuff.. heee, hee... still don't know the pairing yet thought.. sorry..  
  
blondkagome - Yes I agree.. a little short... and thanks for the support! I'll keep writing!  
  
Gambit's lover - Thank you!! I really needed help with that one... usually I never catch the small stuff, when I am watching anime.. so I never really learn it.. even if I LOVE the character.. thankie!  
  
arrow-card - yep! only a little birdie told me somethings like that are going to be happening again.. hee...:: gets an innocent expression:: only I didn't say a thing...  
  
Crystal Sapphire - Thanks! It MIGHT take a while for things to get really fluffy.. but there is some small fluff stuff along the way.. *_~ !!! (oh by the way.. how can you do 2 things at once?(whenever I try, like reading while walking, I... well lets just say it's not a pretty sight..two days and a doctor's office later. lol)  
  
Kagome45765 - I'll update sooner okay? lol  
  
Suki1 - I will, in fact, see, I'm updating right now!  
  
Well thank you a bunch everybody, please keep reading!!! On with the story!!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Roses and Tears  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Where we go and why  
  
*******************************************  
  
That day, there was a very strange sight going through Tokyo. A boy with long, kept red hair, and green eyes was carrying a bearly dressed girl with black hair, down a busy street sidewalk, getting several stares, and even a few cat calls from the people around them. In any case, the boy was blushing slightly, while the girl remained calm, and quiet.  
  
Kurama looked down at her, and found her sound asleep.  
  
'Well it seems she is worn out from her battle earlier' he thought, nearing the street she had told him was her own. 'She seemed pretty brave to try and fight off all those men at once. Now that I think about it... she might be wounded badly, if she was is this kind of shape when I found her, who knews what happened to her before he got there..' She shifted in her sleep, and his eyes focused on her face. She snuggled in to his chest, letting out a contented sigh, and once again Kurama, started struggling with the blush creeping up his cheeks. He had noticed it once before, but she was... quite... beautiful...  
  
Kurama, to busy struggling with his own thoughts, didn't notice, Kagome's eyes slowly wavering open. She could only see blurry shapes and sizes, but her miko sense were tingling, warning her of something.. she focused harder... a youkai.. was.. close by.. really close... Her eyes focused, and the first thing she saw was...  
  
"Aiee!! ohmy-it isademonkusohelp!!!!!!" (AN: sounds like she said 'Aiee!! itsaemnkuo-help!!!!!)  
  
*SLAP*  
  
Kurama stumbled slightly, as her hand connected with his cheek. Not a touch gentle on her part. She looked at him, rubbing her eyes, muttering  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Kurama? Oh!! I'm so sorry!! I thought you were- nevermind- are you okay?!?!"  
  
"Fine, just wasn't expecting that one...." He said.  
  
She frowned, looking at the red print on his cheek. She reached her hand up, poking it.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
he winced as she did so.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really sure?" She poked him again, he winced again.  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Absolutely?" She poked him one last time, him wincing painfully.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright then.." She said, folding her hands against her stomach, a slight smile on her face, at her attempt to make amends to her little 'slap'. There was silence between them, as Kagome looked down the street, she noticed the large shrine coming in to veiw.  
  
"Hey, there is my house!!"  
  
"You live at a shrine?" He asked her quizically. She nodded, then smirking.  
  
"Yes... and we have lots and lots of steps to climb as well.. Kurama."  
  
"Wonderful. " He said, getting her hint, of all the steps he'd have to climb to reach her home, while he carried her. He sighed. Turning, taking the first step..  
  
"one..." She started counting.  
  
another step.  
  
"..two..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ten minutes later...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "67... 68....69...70. Yep, all there!! Are you okay Kurama? You look a little tired.."  
  
He did look a little winded from the climbing, but was doing fairly well.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome. Is that your home over there?"  
  
"Yep. You can just go to the front door. I'll knock."  
  
He headed over to the two story home, looking around him.. There were many structures around them, and small well house a little far-off, and a large tree near that. He reached the door, and as she knocked on the door, calling  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
He heard steps inside, before a woman wearing an apron opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! Who is this young man?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Oh this is Kurama, he saved me from some thugs." She said smiling  
  
"Thats nice. Why don't you two come in?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
She stepped aside, so they could walk through the doorway. After closing the door, she led them up a staircase, and down a hallway, in to a small room, Kurama could only guess was Kagome's room.  
  
"Kagome, you'll have to wash up, before you dress your wounds alright?"  
  
"Okay mom." She turned and left the room, leaving Kurama, and Kagome alone. Still in his arms.  
  
"Kagome..?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is your mother always this calm when you get hurt? She act like its a trival everyday thing..."  
  
Kagome stiffened at the question. She couldn't tell him it WAS an everyday thing. When every she came back from traveling with Inu yasha, she'd always come back with a new bruise, cut, or scrape. It soon became an usual thing, so everyone got used to it happening, thus no big deal. But she couldn't tell HIM that. He did save her, but he still was a stranger nonetheless.  
  
"I guess that is just her personality."  
  
"Right."  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"...uh....Kurama..?" She asked uneasily.  
  
"Yes..?"  
  
"Could you.. put me down...?" She stared at him, half smiling, half gigling, as a blush flamed up on his face, to the very roots of his red hair.  
  
"Oh.. yes.. of course.. sorry... where..?"  
  
"On my bed. Over there.." She pointed to the corner ehere a bed, with a blue comforter and pillows layed. He nodded, walking over there, and setting her down gently on her bed. He was about to stand up, when suddenly two arms engulfed him around the neck.  
  
"Thank you for everything Kurama." She whispered in to his ear, before letting him go.  
  
"Your welcome Kagome." He stood up walking to the door, only looking back at her when she said,  
  
"Bye!! See ya later okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye Higurashi."  
  
He exited through thr door, shutting it quietly behind him, as he continued down the hallway. Thinking 'What an odd girl. Pretty. But odd.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next day..... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome layed in her bed, reading a book called "Curse of the Angel". It was very interesting. It was about an angel who was cursed by an evil sorceror, and was turned in to an human until she found true love. She had been taken in as a maid in the castle, un beknown to her, that the prince she personally served was falling head over heals for her. She slowly found herself falling in love with him to, but she knew she could never admit it to him. The sorceror found this out, and came to destroy the prince, and in the midst of the battle, he tried saving her, yelling out that he loved her, and she turned back in to an angel, and together they defeated him. She turned back in to a human, out of free will to live out the rest of their lives as husband and wife.  
  
It was a very cool story, and she lost count how many times she had already read it. Well over ten. She sighed. She would rather be outside, or watching TV, but her mother had sternly told her she would do no such thing, when she saw the extend of her wounds. She had her twisted ankle bandaged, along with her knife cut on her arm, and her sprained wrist. Then in the, having nothing better to do, she had counted 78 bandaids covering her body.  
  
She sighed again. This time defeated.  
  
She marked her page, before closing her book, and set it on the table beside her bed. She leaned back, folding her hands behind her head, only wincing slightly. Her wounds would heal. But her thoughts, weren't helping. She kept replaying yesterday's events over and over again in her head. Girl was walking. girl was attacked. girl beat him up, and started running. girl surrounded by thugs. About to get raped. Boy shows up. Boy save girl. Boy carries girl home. Boy meets, girl's mother. Boy brings her to her room. Girl hugs and thanks boy. Boy leaves. Girl verbally killed by mother. Now girl prisoner in her own home.  
  
Yes. Yesterday was VERY eventful...  
  
"Kagome, You have a visitor. Can he come in?" He mom called from outside of her door  
  
"Yes." She said calmly staring expectantly at the door, inwardly going beserk. Who could 'he' be?!  
  
No..  
  
it couldn't be....  
  
The door open..  
  
It couldn't be could it...?  
  
He poked his head through the door..  
  
bingo....  
  
"Hi Hojo.:" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Kagome! How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. What are you doing here Hojo?"  
  
"I heard what happened." He said, pulling up a chair beside her bed.  
  
How did HE find out what happened? She hadn't even come to school today!  
  
"Really? What did you hear?"  
  
"I heard it from your Grandpa. He told me you were attacked by spies by some unknown country, trying to get information on how to vanquish demons from the dark. And you wouldn't tell them, but your grandpa saved you from them. That was so brave Kagome, you have a really great grandpa. Protecting his only grand-daughter. You guys must really love each other.." He said going on and on in awe.  
  
She.. was going.. to KILL him. She thought madly, pasting a smile on her face nodding. Him rescue me?!! Yeah right! Kurama did that!! Thugs not spies! C'mon grandpa, at least tell a better lie!! That baka! She was going to get him back SO bad for this.  
  
".. Anyways Kagome, I brought these healing herbs for you.."  
  
"Gee, thatnks Hojo!" She said, taking the bag he held out to her.  
  
"Your welcome Kagome. I hope you get better soon.."  
  
"Yeah me too..." Then I'll be able to go downstairs, and strangle a certain old-guy..  
  
"Well, I'll let you get your rest. My mother is expecting me home by five, so I've got to hurry."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Hojo."  
  
"Bye Kagome!!" He said cheerfully, getting up, bowing, and leaving the room.  
  
As soon as the door clicked shut. Her angelic smile fell, replaced by a furious one, her eyes flaming with rage, as she called calmly  
  
"Oh Grandpa, could you come her for a moment..?? Please..?"  
  
"Be there in a moment Kagome.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ meanwhile downstairs.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you didn't get a longer visit with Kagome Hojo.." Kagome's mother said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright Ms. Higurashi, I have to leave on my own accord..."  
  
They heard Kagome call for her Grandpa, followed by several loud crashes, and her grandfather's pleas  
  
"No Kagome--"  
  
"Ah, NO not the chair--!!"  
  
"I'm sorry--"  
  
"Hey are those my---"  
  
"Wha-- no! don't throw that out the windo---"  
  
"Kagome, why?!?!"  
  
Ms. Higurashi kept smiling, as Hojo smiled back at her.  
  
"They sure have a special bond don't they Ms. Higurashi.."  
  
"Yes... Yes they do..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hee, hee, a funny little twist at the end. sry, about no Kurama or spirit detectives in this chappie, but they'll be in the next one okay? Well gotta go, sy ya!! 


	5. All Work and Play

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha or Sesshy... or Yu Yu Hakusho.. Thus I do not own any animes.. Woe is me!!! ::Acts out Shakespear's plays, reshaped for anime content:: To be, or not to be.. the answer is NO. Oh woe betides upon my poor soul not to own an anime of my own.. Hey I rhymed!! Wow!! I'm soo happy, now what was I saying??? *_*  
  
Hey everybody! I'm sorry I didn't answer each reveiw like I did last chappie, but there are a few at the bottom of the page. There is also a poll going on.. For everyone who wants to know the pairing of this fic... just to let cha know .. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ JAPANESE DICTIONARY: Kaimei - means darkness. Since he is the evil dude in this story, that's his name.. Hidama - means fireball/ Falling Star. It's a demon province where Kaimei's castle is. Once was called Seito-Kaasuto. Seito-Kaasuto - means Star castle. Where the goddess lived. Seito is the name of the city. Tsukiyo - means moonlit night. Is the name of the goddess who banished Kaimei to darkness. Gachi - means elegance; grace. Since Tsukiyo's mark is a swan, it only fits.. Youkai - Demon  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~* Roses and Tears  
  
Chapter 5 ~ All Work and Play **************************************  
  
Kagome shouted at quick good bye to her mother, as she ran out the door. As she did, she could faintly hear her mother yell her good byes as well, before the door slammed shut. She started running torwards the stairs. Her eyes caught sight of the well house, only stopping as she passed by the doorway.  
  
.. Shippou.... Sango... Miroku....  
  
.... Inu yasha.....  
  
She shook her hand roughly as soon as the thoughts entered her head, and started running again, not looking back.. never look back.. She told herself sternly. Her eyes were wide open, a slight frown gracing her lips, her hair pulled back in two braids, flying wildly behind her in her mad dash. She was late, her alarm hadn't gone off, and on her first day back to school too. It had been three days since her little 'incident' and her foot was healed enough to walk on, and most of her bruises were paling, showing in another day or two they'd be gone.  
  
Each day Hojo came and visited her, only she had not seen hair nor eye of her savior.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing right now..' She thought friviously, finally reaching the sidewalk. She started racing down the street, looking at her watch, with her plain gray eyes. Class was starting in three minutes, and the high school was several blocks away, and would take well over ten minutes to reach. eight if she ran the whole way. This was when she needed to pull off some miko magic to slow time or delay school from starting!!  
  
She whizzed around the corner, barely dodging a flash of green, by spinning out of the way, only yelling a quick "Sorry!!" over he shoulder as she bolted away, the boy clad in a green school uniform only look at her scowling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Stupid girl, doesn't she know there's no hurry? It was just school..' Yusuke thought, as he dug his hands in his pockets, and started walking away.  
  
Suddenly a certain blue haired girl, floated down beside him.  
  
"Hey Boton.." He said, in an unfriendly tone.  
  
"Well, well aren't we all sunshine and merry in the morning.." She scolded, although a smile played on her lips anyways.  
  
"What do you wan't Boton?"  
  
"Koenma is calling a emergeny meeting for all the spirit detectives. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara are already there."  
  
"I'm busy.." He said closing his eyes. She frowned.  
  
"Well have it your way..."  
  
In the blink of an eye, he started dissapearing, slowly starting at his feet, moving upwards. Boton floating away from him.  
  
"I'll meet you there Yusuke." She called cheerfully after him.  
  
"Boton why I should---" Before he could say more, he had completely dissapeared, only appearing again in a different realm. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I have called you all here today.." Koenma said, sometime later after Yusuke calmed down, "Of an evil thats is threatening to take over the living realm, and the shadow realm."  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara started. Everyone ignored him.  
  
"Let me finish. His name is Kaimei. He is a very powerful demon sorceror from Hidama, a demon province, long forgotten. The story is.. Sometime long ago, about five-hundred years ago in that same province, only called Seito-Kaasuto(AN: means: Star Castle..), was ruled by a powerful goddess, called Tsukiyo, ruled the land kindly, but with an iron fist for wrong do- ers. All the people were happy with their beloved ruler. Until Kaimei came along. He hated the goddess, and tried to curse her. Only she caught him first, and managed to seal him in his on hatred. Unfortunately this came as a great price. It drained her most of her power, leaving her almost dead. So she sent her spirit away, to be reborn again, as her dying hope was to once again return and save her country from whatever darkness had claimed it before her awakening.  
  
"About five years ago, a demon released him, and now all he hungers for now is the goddess' life, and will not rest until he claims it. She is the only one who know the secret to defeat him, if we do not find her before he does, all the realms are doomed. You MUST find her. Or my father will kill me.." He whined at the very end.  
  
"So let me get this straight.. We have to find a girl, who doesn't know who she is, and she could be anywhere in either realms." Yusuke said agitated.  
  
"Yes, only you can find her only one way..." Koenma started folding his arms.  
  
"And that would be..?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Whenever he powers manifest, a mark which looks like a swan, etched in to her skin. It is called a Gachi mark."  
  
"So.. Thats all we have to find a girl?!?!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Oh and she should be really beautiful..."  
  
"THAT should help a lot Koenma.." Yusuke said sarcastically. He ignored him.  
  
"So everyone agrees to take on the case?"  
  
"Yeah!!" Kuwabara said honorable.. or at least tried.  
  
"Sure, don't have nothing better to do.." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes." Kurama said evenly.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Actually I couldn't care less what happens to either of the realms, but I haven't had much excersise in awhile, so why not.."  
  
"Great. All of you start on the case right away, starting in the living realm." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome groaned, her head falling on the table, only slightly painful to her forehead.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Eri asked her, sipping her Cola.  
  
"Too... much.. math...."  
  
"Well what did you expect?!" Ayumi asked, glaring half-heartedly at her friend.  
  
"You WERE gone for THREE WHOLE DAYS.. and you missed all those days earlier this year. No wonder you are having so much trouble..."  
  
Kagome only groaned again.  
  
"Gee, thanks for being so supportive..." She muttured in to the table. He friends didn't hear her... or just ignored her comment.  
  
"So Kagome what's going on between you and Hojo?" Eri asked innocently.  
  
Kagome bolted up, blushing.  
  
"Nothing! Aren't you guys tired about always talking about that?!"  
  
"We'll give it up, when either you confess you love.. or he becomes disinterested.. But we highly doubt either one happening.."  
  
She glared at them, packing her things in her bag.  
  
"I'm going to go sit in the courtyard until lunch ends. Bye you evil friends!" She yelled waving, as she walked back, mutturing the last part.  
  
They waved back.  
  
Smiling devilishly as she went out of the lunchroom, heading out for the open sunshine and green grass, and most of all.... silence... She smiled broadly at the thought.  
  
'Quiet, Quiet, Oh so quiet silence. No sounds to listen to Away from gossip and yelling too. oh Peace and Quiet. Too good to be true.'  
  
She sang in her head, humming aloud. Kagome was heading for her favorite spot. Right under the cherry trees, with the blossoms in full bloom. She found it vacant, running over to it joyously.  
  
Plopping down, setting her bag beside her, she made herself comfortable. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, crossing her ankles. Pulling out a apple from her bag, she bit in to it happily.  
  
Chewing, she watched the students relaxing in the outdoors with her as well. Outside the school gates, cars zoomed by, or slowed in the traffic jams.  
  
Taking another bite, she watched people walking down the sidewalks. Some were wearing expensive suits. Others in casual wear, or gang clothes. Kagome's eye caught sight of boy with long red hair,and green eyes..  
  
'Kurama!' She thought mentally. She was about to stand up, and call out his name when she noticed who he was walking with. There was a tall gangly boy, with a mop of orange-red hair, wearing a blue uniform. Standing behind him was A shorter boy, with black hair spiked up, where heavy looking black clothes, although his looks matched that of the taller boy. Then, in the fron, beside Kurama was a boy in a green uniform, his hands stuck in his pockets, a bored expression on his face, who looked slightly familiar, althought she couldn't place her finger on it..  
  
"So.. he's part of a gang..' She thought sullenly. She hadn't expected him of that, for some reason. He seemed the honorable, kind type. Not someone who would cut classes, or pushed smaller kid around, or pick fights with people. Well he was a youkai, what else would he do? All the demons she had ever encountered, were well.... jerks. Pushy, inconsiderate, narrow-minded, short tempered, minus Sesshomaru, who never showed Emotion, and most were inpulsive. Jerks. Total Jerks.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Setting her apple core to the side, to throw away later, and pulled out a sheet of paper, and started copying notes from her opened book.  
  
Yuk. Math.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey does anyone know exactly where we are going?" Yusuke asked, looking around at the people standing around them.  
  
"Well, maybe we should split up, and search in different directions. We might find her faster." Kurama suggested.  
  
"Yeah!! I call the Sugurshi private girls school!!" Kuwabara claimed.  
  
"Does your stupidity know no ends?" Hiei commented, glaring at the angry baboon.  
  
"What did you call me you midget--?!?!" Kuwabara yelled, balling up his fists.  
  
A slight wind was picking up, blowing cherry blossoms in to their faces.  
  
"Whoa thats pretty.." Kuwabara stated, stopping his attack at Hiei.  
  
The blossoms were floating around them, like feathers, filling the air with a slight alluring smell.  
  
"Hiei.." Kurama said, suddenly sniffing the air. Hiei was doing so as well.  
  
"Do you smell that as well?" Hiei finished for him. He nodded.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked trying to sniff the air too.  
  
"You idiot you can't smell it. Only youkai with sensitive noses can." Yusuke said, closing his eyes.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." He said. Closing his eyes in suit.  
  
Meanwhile both demons, looked at each other.  
  
Hiei snorted.  
  
Kurama sighed.  
  
They both turned forwards again, continueing walking, only stopping when they heard Kuwabara roar,  
  
"Wow look look at that chick!! She's HOT!!"  
  
They all looked to where he was pointing. Sitting under the cherry trees was a girl, writing.  
  
Her hair was back in braids, while her ebony bangs fluttered in the breeze, covering her eyes. She was sitting comfortably, tapping her pencil on the paper, as if trying to solve a difficult problem. Her lips were in a slight frown, as she bit her lower lip. On her wrist was a bandage, and she had a few bandaids on her arms, and legs.  
  
All of their observations ended when, a school bell rang. Startling all of them, even though they kept watching her anyways. She started shoving her things in her bag, standing up, dusting off her green skirt. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she lifted her face up, giving them a good veiw of her face, as she smiled in the sunlight.  
  
"Kagome..?" Kurama whispered, looking startled, as did Yusuke. Kuwabara started yelling, grabbing his shoulders.  
  
"What you KNOW her?!!? Why didn't you TELL ME?!?!" He shouted.  
  
He gulped, looking nervously over at Kagome, and found her looking straight at him. He blushed slightly, as she grinned, waving to him, earning another plea from Kuwabara to introduce her to him.  
  
She tapped her wrist, acting like a watch was there, then held up four fingers, then pointing at the entrance way.  
  
Kurama understood loud and clear.  
  
'School ends at four. Meet me at the gate.'  
  
He nodded, and She smiled before turning away, and heading back in to the building.  
  
He sighed, as Kuwabara, finally let go of him, Yusuke pulling him off, calling him a variety of insults.  
  
Kurama looked at the sky, as if asking for help.  
  
Meanwhile Hiei was having problems of his own. Her scent was... bothering him. It was enticing, as if her soul radiated innocense and beauty. He found himself staring at her like a jewel... What was wrong with him?!?  
  
He shook his head. This case might be more difficult then I expected. She better not tey to tag along.. He thought stubbornly.  
  
The four boys stood there. Two fighting, one staring in to nothing-ness, and the other lost in their own little world..  
  
Hard to imagine, these are the four that were earth's last hope....  
  
*************************************** Yep. That is an okay ending I guess.. I'm writing this at 12:30 a.m., so sorry for any spelling mistakes, or other things. Its been a VERY long day. I was up to 3am last night, and woke up 7:30am, and now here I am*yawn*. Oh, yeah, anyways.. I have decided to set up a poll on who you want the pairing to be. Either:  
  
Kagome/Kurama  
  
or  
  
Kagome/Hiei  
  
or  
  
Both  
  
I can use both by writing two seperate endings, listed as Kurama pages or Hiei pages, so both sides win(Sorta Alternative endings). Even though it'll be alot of work, It's okay with me, so I don't mind. Please tell me what you think okay? Open to suggestions as well. I'll set up result with each chappie, and at one point or another I'll tally up da votes, and see which way you guys what this story to end... okay? Well until next times, Read, Choose, reveiw gomen! bye!! 


	6. Dreams of Sadness

~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 6 - Dreams of Sadness  
  
*****************************  
  
*bang*  
  
*smash*  
  
"ooouu...." Kagome muttered, rubbing her forehead. She was sitting in her desk, half asleep, when the teacher decided to pull out a ruler, and 'accidently' smack her across the head with it.  
  
"Miss Higurashi I suggest you pay attention in class, else you'll find yourself in the hallway for the rest of day." The teacher scolded. She sighed.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kagina. Sorry."  
  
"You should be. Ayumi, continue on with chapter seven please.." He started. Ayumi stood, and started reading. Kagome groaned mentally, looking out the window longing. She should pay attention, or she would eventually fail this class, but whenever a day is a bright or warm on days like these, she can't help but regret being inside. She missed those days of constantly being outside, sleeping under the stars, talking with Sango, smacking Miroku, or cuddling Shippou.  
  
But they didn't want her around...  
  
... well at least HE didn't want me around...  
  
Kagome rested her head in the palms in her hands, her elbows propped on the desk, chewing on the tip of her pencil idily.  
  
Her eyes began closing, her eyelids feeling like a ton of bricks.  
  
no.. must.. stay awake....  
  
..too sleepy...  
  
pay attention to... boring... teacher..  
  
ne.....never....  
  
She lost the battle, closing her eyes, she feel in to a light sleep, dreaming of her last time in the fuedal era with everyone she cared about...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dream mode....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippou!!!" Kagome yelled, diving for the small kitsune, and rolling out of the way, as the Scorpion youkai's stinger came down where the fox had been, seconds earlier.  
  
"Kagome...!!" Shippou cried, clutching her shirt for dear life. She smiled down at him, stroking his head comforting.  
  
"It's alright Shippou, your safe now..." She whispered. Grasping the small youkai, and placing him on her shoulders, as he grasped her neck, tightly. She nocked a arrow in her bow, aiming at the beast.  
  
She fired the arrow soon becoming a streak of blue power as it struck the demon in the side.  
  
It screetched, whipping its tail out striking her in the side.  
  
Kagome grabbed the fox at the last moment throwing him to the side, as the tail connected with her flesh, getting thrown in to the canyon wall at full force. She cried out in pain, sliding down, falling on her stomach. Her bow falling from her grasp.  
  
"Kagome!?!?!!" Shippou squealed in shock.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!" Sango yelled from Kirara's back, her Hiraikiotsu poised for attack.  
  
"Lady Kagome!!" Miroku yelled, from the side, his prayer beads, half off his kazanna.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inu yasha shouted, then his ears twitching angrily.  
  
"Shippou get her out of here now! We'll meet you at the village after we defeat this demon!"  
  
"O..okay..." Shippou said, gulping. as he transformed in to a small pony thing. He pulled an unconcious Kagome on his back, then galloped away quickly.  
  
"uhnn.." Kagome muttered, half in darkness, and moving trees passing by her.  
  
"It's alright Kagome, I'll protect you!!" Shippou said as bravely as possible. Although he was quite scared himself.  
  
Meanwhile back at the canyon....  
  
"HIRAKOTSU!!!" Sango shouted, cutting off the youkai's dangerous stinger, and tail.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!!" Inu yasha yelled. The youkai fell, lifeless on the ground. Inu yasha sheathed his sword, walking over to the demon, kicking it.  
  
"Since Lady Kagome said the demon held no Shards, so we have no further buisness here.." He said, sarting to walk in the way torwards the village.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you clean up whats left." Sango said. As she climbed back on Kirara, looking around before taking after Inu yasha."  
  
Miroku nodded, unwrapping his hand shouting,  
  
"KAZAANA!!!" The remains of the demon instantly dissapeared in to his air void.  
  
He started after them, all intent on seeing how Kagome was doing, except Inu yasha who wore one of a scowl.  
  
...................................  
  
So she was hurt during a battle..?" Keade asked. Shippou nodded, as they both looked down at the girl in bed. She was sweating as if suffering from pain.  
  
"She did take in a lot of poison, but she will survive." She said, when she saw the worried look on the fox's face.  
  
"Un.. huh?" Kagome whispered, as her eyes winced open.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Shippou asked, leaning over the girl. She smiled.  
  
"Of course Shippou... Where... where are the others?"  
  
"They are finishing up the youkai you were fighting. Don't worry Kagome, just rest." Keade ushered her. She laughed slightly, closing her eyes.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a scream, followed by a loud crashing.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide in fear as Keade grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
The flap to hut ripped open and they all gasped.  
  
"In-Inuyasha..?" Keade asked. Kagome quickly sat up, ignoring the pain in her side.  
  
Keade didn't relax, as they all took in the sight. His claws were covered in red, dripping blood, as his eyes stared coldly at all of them. He smirked.  
  
"What are you going to do miko? Kill... ME??!!?" He yelled, slashing at Keade, cutting her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?!?" Shippou cried in anguish. He merely kicked the small child in to the wall.  
  
"I'm not interested in you fox. I only came to get rid of this worthless wench. She can't even fight a decent battle without hurting herself.." He growled looking hungrily at the scared Kagome.  
  
"In.. Inu yasha... SIT!!" She said. Nothing happened. His smirk widened.  
  
"Why is nothing happening?" She whispered.  
  
"Easy really... I cut a deal with Naraku. He took away those annoying prayer beads, if I killed you. I even get Kikyou in the bargain.."  
  
"What..? Why.. Why Inu yasha!!??!" She screamed, tears starting to spill from her eyes, at all the pain the last two sentences had hurt her.  
  
"Get ready too DIE WENCH!!!!!" He shouted, his claws pointed at her as she stared at him helplessly.  
  
"You.. you.. betrayed me... Inu yasha..." Her lips trembled, as her eyes took on a empty lifeless ones.  
  
He was inches away, Kagome's life about to be taken away when.."  
  
"FOXFIRE!!" Shippou yelled, the blaze blocking Inu yasha's attack from Kagome.  
  
"Sh.. Shippou.." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome get out of here! I promised I'd protect you, now go!!!!" He yelled bravely. Kagome looked at the fox.  
  
"You think you can take me fox? Try it!"  
  
"I will!!... for Kagome's sake!" The fox yelled launching himself at the fox.  
  
Kagome still in her daze, followed the fox's commands and started towards the door. Inu yasha threw the fox to the side, jumping at Kagome, when a arrow struck him in the chest.  
  
"Keade.." Kagome realized.  
  
"Get out of here child, he's only after you! Go to the well now!" She shouted. Shippou joined the old miko on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome stared at the people she loved, willing to defend her with their lives.  
  
"Thank you..." She whispered, turning and stumbling out of the hut, running at full force in to the forest. She was wearing a miko's outfit, Keade must had dressed her in while she was unconcious. The pants whipped loosely around legs as she ran.  
  
She had to hurry..  
  
unless he took more innocent lives....  
  
Why had he even done this....  
  
She kept running even after she heard steps behind her coming at a unatural speed.  
  
"Ku, ku, kuu.... Kagome get back here, we aren't done here yet!!" Inu yasha yelled.  
  
She gasped. If he was following her..  
  
that meant.. Keade and Shippou are...  
  
no.....  
  
She tripped on a tree root, she skidded in the dirt, stopping in to a clearing. She sat up on her knees, tears falling from her cheeks.  
  
"no..no no... everything is wrong with this.." She sobbed. She crawled to her feet, taking a few steps before, falling against the well, crying whole heartedly.. or what was left of it..  
  
"Oi.. Kagome.." Inu yasha's voice called. He came in to the clearing, Sango and Miroku behind him. She choked.  
  
They all look stricken at her state,  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked, taking a few steps forward. She didn't answer her. She stared in to Inu yasha's eyes, her emotions clearly showing in her eyes.  
  
Sadness....  
  
regret...  
  
hatred.....  
  
lonliness...  
  
and most of all betrayal.....  
  
"Inu yasha... how.. how could you?" She whispered to him, a tear slipping down her cheek, as she turned her back on him, and jumped in to the well.  
  
She jolted to a stop as a hand gripped her wrist she looked up at him. In to his golden eyes.  
  
"Kagome's what happened?!"  
  
She looked down longingly at the floor of the well.  
  
"I... d...." She started then looking at him in fury she shouted.  
  
"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT INU YASHA!! YOU WEREN'T WHO I THOUGHT YOU WERE!! YOU BETRAYED ME!! GO ON AND KILL ME AND HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS KIKYOU NOW WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!!!" She yelled through her tears staring at him in contempt. Heloked surpised, but then frowned at her.  
  
"You stupid girl! Get up here right now.." He started pulling her up out of the well, when she whispered.  
  
"Inu yasha don't touch me... let me fall or let me die.."  
  
He stared at her in shock. His grasp loosened, and she fell from his grasp. Falling in to the darkness of the well... never to return.. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Farewell Inu yasha..." She whispered, before being engulfed by blue lights...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A bell rang, and Kagome jumped, her eyes opening.  
  
"huh?" She looked around, students were standing up, collecting there things.  
  
"Oh... class is over.." She yawned. Tossing her English book in hre bag, she walked out of the classroom, heading for the front door. That's right.. She was suppose to meet Kurama at the gate at four. She better hurry. She quickened her pace.  
  
Rubbing her eyes, she stopped at her locker, she picked up a few extra things, slamming it shut afterwards. She hadn't figured out why she had dreamed of that particular memory, but it was sure aggrivating her that she couldn't get it off her mind. Even after these two long months.  
  
She started down the hall waving goodbye to some of her friends, before walking out in to the sun.  
  
***************************************  
  
Well this chappies finished! I had been meaning to put what really happened for a while now, only there is deffinately more to this then you think.. If you picked up any clues.. anyways here are the scores right now for the pairings:  
  
Kurama/Kagome - *** Hiei/Kagome - ** Both - **  
  
Thanks everybody who reveiwed. Please keep reading! ^_^ Bye! 


	7. Meetings and not decieving

Disclaimer: no Inu for you or me. man doesn't that stink, oh well as the great Kit kat commercial said 2 for me, none for you!.. i don't know why I put that in there.....  
  
Hello again everybody! Thank you everyone who has reveiwed/voted. I have almost 100 now!! ^_^ Also, So far for votes-wise it's:  
  
Kurama/Kagome - (18) ******************  
  
Hiei/Kagome - (17) *****************  
  
Both (Alternative endings) - (14) **************  
  
So actually the pairings are really quite close. Also to announce this, The final pairing will be told at the very end of Chapter 10 okay? Oh and to answer a few questions for the 'both' choice. If its has the most votes whats going to happen is up to chapter 10 is going to be all the same story, but after that each chapter is going to be labeled as either a Kurama page or Hiei page. They are going to be totally different stories afterwards, with different battles and fluff. there are going to be thirty chapters in all. 20 Kurama chappies, and 20 Hiei chappies (that including first ten chaps.) so I hope that answers all the questions. And...  
  
Congratulations to anyone who figured out last chapter's clues to kagome's dream. Unfortunately.. SHE hasn't figured it out yet, but will eventually. Well hope you enjoy the story!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 7 - Meetings and not decieving.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Kagome! Stop right there!" A girl's voice shouted from down the hall.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome yelped, freezing in her tracks. She turned and saw Yuka thundering down the hall towards her.  
  
"Yeah??" Kagome asked, gulping.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"N-nowhere.." Kagome mummbled. Yuka smirked then whispered.  
  
"You're going on a date with Hojo aren't you?"  
  
Kagome smacked her forehead, sighing.  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"C'mon Kagome! Spill it!!" Yuka squealed.  
  
"Yuka, are you even listening? I-AM-NOT-GOING-ON-A-DATE-WITH-HOJO!" Kagome said. Yuka rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well then where are you going?" Eri asked coming up beside Yuka, followed by Ayumi.  
  
"Does everybody eavesdrop now?!" Kagome asked exasparated. They all nodded in unison.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She sighed defeated, shifting the weight of her backpack uneasily.  
  
" I'm meeting a friend of mine..."  
  
"What friend?" Ayumi asked  
  
"Do we know her?" Yuka questioned.  
  
"Be quiet. Go on Kagome." Eri encouraged. Kagome blushed.  
  
"It's not a 'she.' It's a 'he'..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Yuka screamed  
  
"Keep it down!!!!" Kagome whispered, frowning.  
  
"Well what do you expect?! Who is he? Is he cute??" She asked firing questions at her one right after another.  
  
"Yuka... if your so interested, go look for yourself!" Kagome finally said exasperatedly.  
  
"You mean he's here?" Ayumi asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Yes. He's waiting for me by the gate."  
  
"Cool!!" They screamed. Kagome just sighed again. Massaging her temples to prevent the headache quickly coming on. As they dragged her to the doors.  
  
They all peeked there heads out, to look at the people in the courtyard.  
  
"Kagome which one is he?" Eri asked.  
  
"The one just outside the gate. The one with the long red hair.." She whispered.  
  
"Whoa... he's cute.." Yuka asked.  
  
"Is he nice?" Ayumi questioned.  
  
"Are you really my friends?!!? Who are you and were did you put the real ones!?!" Kagome cried. They just smiled, saying  
  
"We'll never tell."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Never happen."  
  
"Argh." She huffed. Her annoyance growing. Before she stood up, and walked down the steps before her friends could stop her, yelling back to them.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye!!"  
  
"Kagome!!" They shouted after her, before Yuka tripped, causing all of them to fall like domoinoes on to the floor.  
  
Kagome just shook her head, then looked over at Kurama, waving merrily.  
  
He waved back.  
  
She stopped in front of him. Suddenly not knowing what to say.  
  
"Your looking much better." He commented. She blushed lightly.  
  
"Thanks. I'm a fast healer I guess."  
  
"Good. So why did you want to talk to me?" He asked looking at her in the eyes.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What?" Kurama asked slight.  
  
"Could we talk about it somewhere else? I'm afraid my NOSEY FRIENDS might be listening." Kagome said, exagerating.  
  
"Hey what did you say--" A voice began from behind a bush, followed by a loud whisper of  
  
"Yuka be quiet she'll hear you...!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, parting the bush, and staring down at her friends evilly. They all looked up at her wih innocent eyes.  
  
"Uh.. hi.. Kagome.." Ayumi whispered uneasily.  
  
"Will you guys please stop acting like you're in third grade?!?!" Kagome shouted. They all blushed.  
  
"Sorry Kagome.." Eri said, bowing her head. Kagome smiled down at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just. Stop. Following. Me." She said before turning towards a surprised Kurama.  
  
"Ready?" She asked in a hurry to get away from her friends.  
  
"Yes. Where are we going?"  
  
"We'll talk about that later, C'mon." She grabbed his arm, dragging him down the sidewalk in a rush. They turned down corners and across streets, zigzagging, and back tracking, until they fianlly stopped outside a small cafe.  
  
They headed inside, finding a booth and sitting down quickly.  
  
"Kagome what was all that about?" he asked her.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure no one was following us." She said, smiling brightly, although on the inside, she felt disturbed. Right after she had left the gates, she felt a prescence with a powerful demon aurora following them. She had tried loosing it, and had finally managed to do so. Thankfully right in fron of her favorite spot.  
  
"So, what were you saying at the gate--" He began, but was stopped when a waitress came up asking for there orders.  
  
"I'll take a soda, and order of Chili fries. (AN: Sorry I don't know what they eat over in Japan.)"  
  
"And I'll take the same." Kurama said. The waitress nodded, then left to put there orders in.  
  
"Kurama, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you believe that Youkai are real?" She asked innocently. He look startled.  
  
"Yes. I know that some legends of them aren't real, but some have proven to be true.."  
  
"Well, have you heard of the legend of the Shikon no Tama?" She asked.  
  
"Some. It was a jewel that increased a demons power when one posessed it."  
  
"That's it?" She said leaning forward.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Preistess Kikyou or Midoriko?"  
  
"No. Who are they?" Kurama asked, only slightly confused at what this girl was talking about.  
  
Kagome leaned back sighing in the seat.  
  
"Well I guess I should start at the beginning..." She took a deep breath, starting.  
  
"Long ago, almost forgotten in the sands of time, there was a powerful preistess called Midoriko. In the time where youkai ruled, killing human to eat, or for fun. She was the only one who had enough spiritual power to both purify and ultimately destroy demons. So strong some say she could destroy ten demons at once. Soon as word of spiritual powers spread, a pack of demon started divising a plan to kill her. Using the soul of a corrupted man who lusted after the preistess, they could join, and form one, ultimate strong demon.  
  
"So after battling for seven days and nights, finally Midoriko couldn't fight no longer. As her last chance, she used the last of her strenght to take the demon's soul away, and joined it with her own, before expelling it out of her body. With that both the demon and the preistess died, only leaving the Shikon no tama, or jewel of four souls.  
  
"The jewel has that name since inside the battle still wages between the preistess and the demon, so the jewel can be pure or corrupt depending on the owner. Sixty years after the battle, it fell in to the hands of a preistess called Kikyou. She was the protector of the jewel and was ordered to purify it. In the midst of all this she meet a hanyou. His name was Inu yasha. He was part dog demon from his father, and part human from his mother. He hungered for the jewel to become a full demon. After a deadly battle, She pinned him to a tree, never for him to leave for the rest of internity. After suffering from her own battle wounds Kikyou, ultimately died the same day. They burned the jewel with her remains, so it would never fall in to the hands of evil again."  
  
"So the legend ends there..." Kurama said, taking in what she just told him.  
  
"No." She stated firmly. Shaking her head  
  
"That's just the beginning."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Fifty years afterwards, a girl came along in to the villiage. No one, not even herself knew how she got there. She was taken in my the villiage preistess Keade, who was Kikyou's younger sister, who revealed that this girl not only looked like Kikyou and shared her abilities, but was indeed her reincarnation.  
  
"The same night when a demon attacked the village, a centipede demon to be exact, claiming the girl held the jewel of four souls. In an attempt to save the towns people the girl ran in to the forest of Inu yasha, only to find that Inu yasha, still bound to the tree, was still alive. After a few skirmished, the youkai gained the upper hand, biting the girl in the side. The jewel expelled from her body, to surprise to everyone. As the only way to save the people, She released Inu yasha from the tree who killed the demon. She took the jewel, as Inu yasha then attempted to reclaim it for his own, by killing the girl.  
  
"Then Keade, cast a spell putting magical prayer beads around the hanyou's neck, so whenever the girl uttered the subdueing word, he would be pulled to the ground, and be subdued.--"  
  
"What was the subdueing word?" Kurama asked curiously. Kagome smirked.  
  
"Sit."  
  
'"'Sit'? Like a command for a dog?"  
  
"Exactly. anyways, soon after another youkai tried to take the jewel, when the girl shot a purifying arrow at the crow demon it ,unfortunaly, shattered the jewel as well. The shards were spread throughout the land, with only leaving one in the hands of the girl. This was a dilema since, each shard had enough power to equal the whole jewel. So the girl and Hanyou started traveling across the lands regaining the clues. On the way more people joining the crusaude. A small orphaned kitsune called Shippou, a mink by the name of Miroku, who even through his habits was very kind. he had a air rip in his hand, causing most demons to be wary of him. Then a demon slayer by the name of Sango, who was the only survior of the massacred villiage where the jewel was born.  
  
"Everyone had a grudge against a demon called Naraku. To be more specific, a half demon. He was behind everything horrible that had happened to in the group. Even Inu yasha being pinned to the tree..."  
  
"But didn't Kikyou do that?"  
  
"Well, yes, but there was more behind it that you think. Since before all this.... Kikyou and Inu yasha were in love. She had been taking care of a parilyzied hanyou, called onigumo. A spider hanyou. Very much what happened to Midoriko, demons devoured his body, creating the demon Naraku. He was a shape shifter. And his whole plot was too defile the jewel in to corruption, with Kikyou's hatred.  
  
"That day, Kikyou and Inu yasha were going to meet, she was going to give him the jewel to become a human so they could live out the rest of their lives together. But Naraku in Kikyou's form tried to kill Inu yasha, thus with Inu yasha's hatred, Inu yasha attacked the village, seeking the jewel. That same day, Naraku then took Inu yasha form, and attacked Kikyou, telling her he never had wished to become human or love her. In the traumatic battle afterwards that cost her her life.  
  
"Anyways, The girl and her friends travel meeting new friends and foes, colecting jewel shards.."  
  
"Did they ever finish the jewel?" He asked. She sighed sadly.  
  
"No. They never did. For the girl had fallen in love with the hanyou, then he tried to kill her, betraying her. She dissapeared, taking the jewel shards with her, and no one has ever seen her again."  
  
"So thats the whole tale?" He asked. She looked at him, smiling at him although, it was tinted with sadness.  
  
"Yes thats it." He sighed.  
  
"Well I'm glad it's just a legend. It sounds too sad to happen to anyone.." He said closing his eyes. She laughed sadly.  
  
"Yes. I guess your right."  
  
"So why did you tell me?"  
  
"Oh not just you..." She said, then a frown covering her face, she looked at the booth behind where he was sitting, at the boys wearing trench coats.  
  
"..I thought your friends might want to hear the tale too."  
  
"What?" He stood, and walked over to the booth, sure enough sitting there was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei.  
  
"What are all of you doing here?"  
  
"We wanted too see want you and your girlfriend were doing?" Yusuke said grinning. Kurama blushed.  
  
"What you mean you guys are really going out?! That's not fair!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Hiei you too?" Kurama asked turning to the youkai.  
  
"It was there stupid idea, I just followed. It seems they forgot our mission already."  
  
"What mission?" Kagome asked. Chewing on her order of fries. They all loook startled at her.  
  
"Mission? You didn't hear anything about a mission.." Kuwabara started. But Yusuke cut him off.  
  
"She already heard you idiot."  
  
"Are you guys looking for the Shikon no Tama?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I thought you said it was destroyed.." The man called Hiei asked.  
  
"I didn't say that. I just said they dissapeared with the girl. Doesn't mean they still don't exist."  
  
"Yeah, by the way how did you learn so much about the jewel anyways?" The boy in the green clothes asked snidely, expecting she heard a rumor of it that was it.  
  
"I live at a shrine. My grandpa's like a living antique himself. Not to mention a talking history book." She said, taking a sip of pop. He looked at her angrily.  
  
"Stop acting like a know it all, its annoying." He stated.  
  
"Stop acting like a jerk and I will." She replied glaring at him.  
  
"Why you little--!" He started, but she stood up, setting her money down on the tsble for her meal, walking past him in her own stubborness.  
  
"Kagome wait-" Kurama started, she turned her head around at him. Her angry getting the better of her.  
  
"Kurama one last question. Why are two powerful youkai like you and Hiei traveling with two humans, especially that jerk?!?!!?" She said, pointing at Yusuke. She didn't let him speak only said,  
  
"I don't have any patience for jerks. Not anymore. I'll see you later Kurama."  
  
She walked out the door, and started heading home.  
  
"How did she know?" Kuwabara asked looking at the two demons.  
  
"I don't know." Kurama admitted. Hiei looked at the seething Yusuke, smirking before saying,  
  
"She does have a good point. If Koenma hadn't order us too. You wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"Shut up Hiei!" Yusuke yelled  
  
"Yeah half pint!" Kuwabara added. Hiei just smiled.  
  
*****************************************  
  
So ends the exciting seventh chapter!! yeah! I can't believe I made it this far.. cool... anyway thanks again everybody. Oh and for voting.. you are only allowed ONE VOTE. So choose wisely! Sy ya everybody!! R&R&V !! 


	8. Truths revealed

Disclaimer: Inu yasha is not mine. I have a chibi figures of him from wizzywig, but thus that's the only Inu I own.. (Also chibi's of Kagome, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku!!) yahoo!  
  
Hiya everyone! Eighth chappie already?? Wowww... Did you know I only started this fanfiction six days ago? Guess I like writing it... ^_^ anyways here are the standing votes:  
  
Kurama/Kagome - (24)************************  
  
Hiei/Kagome - (25)*************************  
  
Both (Alternatie endings) - (23)***********************  
  
Oh and I'm sorry about last chapter.. I guess I messed up when I downloaded it, so it didn't upload properly, sorry! .-_-;;;; well here is Chapter 8- bye!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 8 - Truths revealed  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome stomped down the sidewalk, close to tears in both sadness and anger. She hadn't known why she had wanted to tell him that story, of the Shikon no Tama, she had just felt the urge to tell them, as soon as she saw the other three sit dow behind them. It was an important story. Her story. Her past. If she had wanted she could name every demon and enemy they had fought, and every friend they made. She could list every reason and way the bone eater's well worked, or where and who the unknown girl really was. Her, Kagome Higurashi.  
  
She ran up the temple's steps, stopping in front of the wellhouse doors. She walked cautiously inside, down the steps until she was standing beside the well looking down in to the darkness.  
  
If someone told you of the well's greatness, it's magical abilitiy that could let you travel through time. They'd never believe you. Only Kagome knew full well the truth. Dropping her school bag on to the dirt, she sat on the side, her feet dangling, as she leapt in, her heart skipping a beat as she did. Her feet made contact with the dirt. Kagome landed expertly, her arms balancing herself out in front of face.  
  
There were no blue lights.  
  
No time traveling.  
  
No Inu yasha.  
  
She hadn't tried getting back through since she came back, and she could only feel a slight wonderment at why it wouldn't let her go through. She stood up, pulling out the small array of shards from under her shirt. She had made a stringed necklace out of them, so she could always carry them around with her. No matter how many memories they brought back, she was still the protector of the jewel and could not let them fall in to the clutches of evil, and as long as she was on this side of the well, Naraku would never posess the whole jewel, and few demons still existed in her time to battle so she had nothing to worry about.  
  
She climbed up the ladder out of the well, sighing sadly. Picking up her bag, she left the mini shrine. Kagome walked sullenly across the courtyard, slowing her steps, before stopping abruptly, looking at the sacred tree. There was a patch of younger bark, as if something had prevented it from growing for many years. Like Inu yasha...  
  
She stared at the spot, afraid if she looked away it might dissapear. She felt tears well up in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks languidly.  
  
"How could you hurt me like this Inu yasha?" She whispered. Feeling all her sadness wash over her again. She missed Miroku and Sango, and she was worried for Shippou. Who would protect him from Inu yasha now that she was gone? He may be a demon, but he was still a child. She walked over to the tree, running her hand down the bare spotch. She slid down, falling to her knees, covering her face with her hands. One name repeating itself over and over again in her head. Inu yasha. Inu yasha. Inu yasha...!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Fuedal Era...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku...." Sango asked, looking at the monk. He looked over at her. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was matted, looking like it hadn't been combed in days. On the floors around him her scrolls upon scrolls of difficult kanji letterings, which he had been pouring over for the past two months.  
  
"Yes Sango?"  
  
"Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"No. I can't seem too find anything spell strong enough to counteracting whatever blocking the use of the well."  
  
"Oh.." She said, looking at the floor dissapointed.  
  
"Where's Shippou?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"He's taking a nap... cried himself to sleep."  
  
"Inu yasha?"  
  
"I don't know, probably waiting by the well again. To see if she will returned."  
  
"That is all he's been doing since she left. He even refuses to go shard hunting."  
  
"I know.. do you think this was Naraku's doing?"  
  
"Of course. He tried to do the same thing he did to Kikyou to Kagome. To defile the jewel with her hatred for Inu yasha. She thinks he betrayed her, but that was just Naraku in Inu yasha's form. Only he wasn't counting on her going in to the well, or us showing up so soon. I feel sorry for her, she was caught in Naraku's web of deceit. With him sealing the well like this, Inu yasha can't even get to her time to tell her the truth."  
  
"I know all this, but we still have to find a way to do something about this." Sango said, depressed for all the ones hurt by Naraku's lies. Shippou, the poor child had cried everyday, even in his sleep, he was haunted with nighmares, screaming her name. It broke her heart every time she saw it. She looked out the door at the clouded day. It was going to rain soon.  
  
......................  
  
Inu yasha sat beside the well, his back leaning against it, his face frozen in a frown.  
  
'Damn you Naraku!!' He thought angrily. He stood up, no longer able to just sit and wait knowing at that same moment Kagome hated him. She thought she was worthless and nothing to him. He couldn't stand it!! He had to talk to her!! To tell her the truth! She was his friend, his companion! She had accepted him for who he was even after he tried to kill her. She was the one who kept peace in the group, and she was the always the one with reason. He wanted to tell her, how everyone she'd known here, missed her so much...  
  
Inu yasha stopped in realization. So deep was he in his thoughts that he let his legs take him where ever they wanted. He found himself in front of the sacred tree. Where he had been pinned for fifty years, where he first met Kagome... He jumped landing on one of the many roots aroung the tree, choosing the one closest to the trunk, so he could lean his back against it. He sat there, staring out in to nothing, when he heard a slight cry come from the tree.  
  
'Inu yasha!' Kagome's voice cried. Inu yasha leapt up, and on to the forest floor, a startled look on his face. The cry came again.  
  
'Inu yasha!' He sniffed the air. There was no sign of Kagome's scent anywhere nearby. He looked back at the sacred tree, and his eyes widened in surprise. Kagome was kneeling in front of the tree in her sailor uniform, crying.  
  
"Kagome..?" He whispered. She stopped for a moment looking around for a voice, but when she couldn't see anyone, her sobs became more violent. Another cry came.  
  
'Why Inu yasha..? Why?'  
  
Inu yasha couldn't stand it no longer, he ran over to her, about to engulf her with his embrace, when she dissapeared.  
  
"What? no.. Kagome.." He whispered. He turned, running away in to the secrecy of the forest. His thoughts focused solely on one person. Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At modern Tokyo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly walked through the school gates, preparing for another boring day of school. She had spent the remainder of last night crying in her room, her mother doing her best to comfort her, just like the same night she came back through the well. What she wasn't ready for was all three of her friends launching themselves giddily at her as soon as she walked through the classroom door.  
  
"So how'd it go?!" Eri asked first.  
  
"Where'd you eat?!" Ayumi exclaimed.  
  
"Did you kiss?!!" Yuka squealed.  
  
Kagome stared at all of them not knowing what they were talking about, then it clicked. Last time they saw her she was leaving with Kurama. She gasped. She had.. had.... told him she knew what he was.. a youkai! How was she going to talk to him now?!  
  
"So?!?! Answer!!!" They all yelled. She sat in her desk, leaning away from them.  
  
"It wasn't a date, we just met up with his friends at the cafe, and we didn't kiss." She said evenly. They looked dissapointed.  
  
"That's it?" Eri asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well that's boring.." Ayumi pouted.  
  
"Hey!! What did you EXPECT me todo huh?!!??!" Kagome fumed, blushing furiously.  
  
"Class sit down in you seats the bell has rung!!" The teacher commanded. They did. Kagome sighed relieved. She stared out the window tiredly, preparing herself for the boring day of work.  
  
````````````````` "..uke!! Yusuke!!!" A girl's voice yelled. He jumped ans stared a the blue haired girl staring igdignatly at him.  
  
"Boton? What is it?" He asked yawning. He had fell asleep on a bench. They had woken him up early to start looking for reborn sorceroress, or whatever she was.  
  
"It's not time for sleeping! We have to find Lady Tsukiyo's reincarnation!!!"  
  
"We've been looking!" He responded angrily.  
  
"C'mon lazy bones--!!" She chided.  
  
The rest of the group were ignoring the two. Kuwabara was sitting on another bench, with Kurama, and Hiei was leaning against a tree, the shade covering his face. Suddenly he turned to Kurama.  
  
"Did you sense that?" He asked  
  
"Yes. A demon I presume? A powerful one at that.." Kurama asked standing up.  
  
"It's heading in the direction of that school the girl goes to.." Hiei remarked. Catching Kurama's attention.  
  
"We should go help her.." He stood, and turned to Yusuke.  
  
"Hurry. We must leave."  
  
"Huh? Why?" He began, but the two demons had already taken off. They all started after them, not knowing the reason.  
  
````````````````````````````````  
  
After Kagome changed in the locker room, she headed towards the gym. third hour: PE. She was thankful for anything that could keep her mind off her feelings, and PE wsa just what she needed.  
  
She stood in the line of girls, as the class begun. There teacher, Mrs. Dowau started speaking.  
  
"Okay class, we are going to be doing something a little different today.." She motioned behind her, revealing ten large targets about fifty meters away, before continuing.  
  
".. We are going to be practicing archery. Who here has never used a bow before, raise your hand.." Every girl did so, that is.. except Kagome.  
  
"Miss Higurashi you've used a bow before?" She asked, arching an eyebrow, not believing her.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." She said, looking the teacher in the eye.  
  
"Well then you wouldn't mind showing the class how it's done.."  
  
"Alright ma'am." Kagome took the bow and arrows from the teacher, and moving to one of the lines to stand behind.  
  
"Now when I blow my whistle, shoot." The teacher stated holding the whistle in front of her lips.  
  
Kagome focused. Not letting any of her miko abilities flow through the arrow, so it wouldn't stream blue lights when she shot it.  
  
She heard the whistle, and realeased.. it flew..  
  
going.. going...  
  
It hit the dead center of the target. Everyone gasped. The whistle falling from the teacher's gaping mouth.  
  
"O-okay Higurashi. Try that again." The teacher stated at her failed attempt to embarrass the girl.  
  
She blew the whistle again.  
  
Kagome let the arrow go.  
  
It hit the target, splitting her first arrow in half. Instead of gasps, everyone started clapping in awe.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, her eyes shining proudly.  
  
There was a loud crash. They turned and saw a huge beast standing in front of a gigantic hole it just made in the gym wall. It stood twenty feet tall, its body covered in thick green fur, it's red eyes glinting hungrily. It had it's sharp talons out stretched, its long tail twitching angrily.  
  
It was a youkai.  
  
A very strong one.  
  
The girls, snapping out of there daze, started screaming in fear, running towards the exit.  
  
"GIVE ME THE SHARDS MIKO!!!!" It roared. Kagome glared back at the beast angrily, then turned to look around her at all the frightened people. She couldn't fight here, and risk there lives. She turned back to the beast, as its claws whipped out at her. She ducked, rolling out of the way. She stood, not ready for the instantanious attack of its tail lashing out at her. She jumped up at the last moment, it only hitting air.  
  
"Get out of here demon!!" She yelled back at it. She heard an cry, turned and saw Ayumi, sitting on the floor, holding her ankle in pain. Kagome diverted her eyes, seeing another clawed hand striking out, aimed straight at her friend. Kagome did the only thing she could, she ran in front of her, between Ayumi and the claws, sheilding her friend, by throwing her arms around her. The talons dug in to her back. She screamed in pain.  
  
There was the crack of a whip.  
  
The youkai roared, pulling back away from the girls.  
  
Kagome slumped. Kurama's attack came at the exact right time. If the claws had reached any further, it would have killed her. She could see the blood staining her white shirt quickly.  
  
"KAGOME!?!?" Ayumi screamed, cradling her friend. She opened her eyes, to meet Ayumi's tear steaked ones.  
  
"It's alright Ayumi, your safe.." She whispered, falling on to her friend's shoulder in a light faint.  
  
"Kagome?!" whispered frantically, holding her friend tightly. She pulled one hand away, and found it covered in blood.  
  
"Don't die.. Please don't die.." She cried, rocking back and forth.  
  
All the spirit detectives looked down at the scene. They had all seen what had happened.  
  
"Kagome... she saved the girl.." Yusuke whispered. He stared angrily at the youkai.  
  
"What buisness do you have here?!?!" He shouted.  
  
"REASONS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW!!!" It screetched, clawing viciously out at Kurama.  
  
He dodged it, cracking his whip on its arm. It howled in pain.  
  
Next, Kuwabara took his spirit swords and started slashing its legs.  
  
"NOW YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!!!!!" It roared. Its muscles tensed, as thick vines started springing from his back, wrapping around the detectives, squeezing without mercy. Then it roared, as black streaks of lightning snaked up each vine, electricuting its victims. All their faces contorted with pain, as the monster laughed evilly.  
  
Kagome's eye fluttered open to the scene. She gasped.  
  
"NOO!!" She said quietly.  
  
"Kagome we have to get you out of here.." Ayumi said. Kagome turned to her.  
  
"Ayumi I can't this is my fault! I have to set it right. Go get out of here before you get hurt as well.." She said, pushing out of her friend's grasp.  
  
"But Kag--" She protested.  
  
"Go!" Kagome said firmly. Ayumi sighed, and stood. Kagome crouched, her bow still in her hand, with her arrows in there pack, were laying limply against her shoulder.  
  
"Ayumi head out the closest door alright? I'll distract it. I know you hurt your ankle, but you'll have to make it.." She nodded determined, then took off as quickly as she could.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING HUMAN?!!" The beast roared, preparing to lash out.  
  
"She's not who you should be worrying about youkai!!!!!!!" Kagome shouted. The beast turned to her. She was standing proudly, holding her bow, her arrow aimed straight at it head.  
  
"DO YOU THINK A MERE ARROW CAN HURT ME?!!?" It laughed.  
  
"Would you like to find out?" She asked, smirking.  
  
"HUMAN GIVE ME THE SHARDS AND I'LL LET YOUR FRIENDS GO!"  
  
"Over... my... dead body!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Tears shone in her eyes, as she channeled all her emotions in to the arrow. All her pain and sadness.. All her hopes and desires... In to it.  
  
"DIE!!" She shouted, releasing her arrow. It turned in to a feiry streak of blue, exploding with power and emotions. It hit the demon's forehead with a sickening crack.  
  
"NOOoooo..." It screamed as it fell to the floor, its vines loosening free its victims..  
  
```````````````````  
  
Kurama had been about to black out from the pain when he heard Kagome talking. He opened his eyes.  
  
"DO YOU THINK A MERE ARROW CAN HURT ME?!!?"  
  
He saw the demon staring down at Kagome who was holding a bow, aiming an arrow at the youkai's head. She said something, as the demon replied,  
  
"HUMAN GIVE ME THE SHARDS AND I'LL LET YOUR FRIENDS GO!"  
  
'What?' he thought. Shards? Kagome's voice echoed through his mind..  
  
'a girl came along in to the villiage. No one, not even herself knew how she got there..' 'She dissapeared, taking the jewel shards with her, and no one has ever seen her again.' '..didn't say that. I just said they dissapeared with the girl. Doesn't mean they still don't exist..'  
  
Kurama's eyes widened in surpirse.  
  
No.. she couldn't be...  
  
"DIE!!! " She shouted. She released a arrow of blue light. It contacted with the beast, killing it in an instant.  
  
He felt himself falling, and landed gracefully on the floor. The others around him were doing the same. He turned his gaze back to Kagome, who had fallen to one knee, breathing raggedly. He walked over to her, as she looked up in to his eyes, tears were streaking down her cheeks. Kurama felt the prescence of Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara behind. She stood, staring him in the eyes. He looked back at her, his eyes filled with realization, and confusion.  
  
"Kagome.. are you okay?" Yuka asked, as her and her friends slowly rentered the gym. She didn't turn to look at them, her gaze locked with Kurama, waiting for his shouts at her.  
  
"Your..." He began. She winced.  
  
"Yes..?" She asked meeting his gaze defiantly.  
  
"Your the girl from the legend. Your the protector of the Shikon no Tama.. The miko Kagome..." He said.  
  
All around the room people gasped. She stared at him.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Kagome why--" He started, but in an instant the strength she was using to stand up, gave, as she fell the ground, fainting from blood loss, Two hands gripping her waist before she hit the ground. The truth had been revealed. They all now knew who she was, it was no longer her secret...  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ahhh!!! So how'd everyone like this chapter? I like it... All secrets revealed! MWAHAHA!! anyways... R&R&V okay?? Oh and thankie for anyones who's reading these and reveiwing! Sy ya! 


	9. Reasons and Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha. ::Hides something behind her back:: What're you looking at it? It's just... um..my life size doll of Inu yasha... no it did not just twitch... or call me a wench and that I kidnapped him and tied him up... what?? aw.. fine. Here you go... ::hands Inu yasha over to pack of lawyers:: ..can't even take a joke.... v_v ... meanies....  
  
Hiya everyone! How are you doing? Probably bored and that is why you are reading tis story right? Well I writing this too because I have nothing better to do so.. yep. Okay here are the total votes so far:  
  
Kurama/Kagome - 30  
  
Hiei/Kagome - 30  
  
Both (Alternative endings) - 30  
  
Sorry for any confusion last chapter! The reason they all gasped at the end was because the've all heard of the Shikon no tama.. at least in my story. Oh and Lady Di lee, I'd like to take ya up on your offer, email me kay? Oh and I believe in happy endings so that some comfort for you who are worried for dog boy, okay? oh I'd like to remind everyone at the end of the next chapter the results for the votings, and the fianl pairings will be announced. Well anyways, on with the Chapter, hope ya like it!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 9 - Reasons and power  
  
***************************************  
  
Kagome felt a pain in her side. A slow dull aching pain that had suddenly been set on fire when she tried to roll over. She opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred, but she blinked clearing her tears away to she where she was.  
  
She soon found that a very hard question to answer.  
  
She was in an alien room she'd never seen before. She was on a narrow bed, in a small room. The walls were painted a rusty red color, and there was a large window off to the side. In front of it sat a red couch, lounging on it, snoring was Yusuke and Kuwabara. Her brow wrinkled in confusion, as she looked down. Someone had changed her out of her bloodied gym clothes and she was wearing a sky blue nightgown, and she was coved up to her waist with red bed sheets. She felt to urge to rub her temples to sooth the headache she had. Before she could do so though, she felt a cool cloth on her forehead.  
  
"Hunh..?" She whispered looking at who held the cloth there. The shorter youkai, Hiei, she thught his name was, stood beside her.  
  
"I see your finally away.." He said in the same cool voice he always used.  
  
"Where.. are we?" She asked rasply. Her throat was dry, so it was hard for her to talk.  
  
"We're in the Spirit realm.." he said, watching her face pale with fright.  
  
"Your not dead." He added. He could see the floods of relief wash over eyes.  
  
"Why.." She gulped, trying to get her throat wet. "Why am I here..?"  
  
"Kurama insisted in bringing you here after you blacked out. He left to go talk to Koenma, and I was stuck here to take care of you.." He said grumpily, looking at the door in longing.  
  
She laughed dryly, closing her eyes. He looked at her, and eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well, thank you for being 'stuck' with me..." She said. Even through her pain ridden voice, you could hear the merriment weaved in to her words. It surprised him to hear it. He had seen her wounds, and they were quite serious for humans, and here she was laughing, even as close to death as she had been. He instantly gained some respect for her.  
  
"Yes, well it couldn't be helped. How are you wounds?"  
  
"Better. They could be worse..." She said, then she looked at him, managing a worried smile.  
  
"Not to be a nusiance... but could I have a glass of water? My throat is really hurting.."  
  
He snorted,.  
  
"I'm not a servant." He growled. Unfortunately for him, she was used to that kind of attitude.  
  
"Your right.." She said lightly. She pulled of the covers and made to get up.  
  
"Hey what do you think your do--" Hiei started, but she looked at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"Your not a servant. Your right. I'm going to go get the water myself. It's no big deal.  
  
He looked torn for a minute on what to do, and she felt sorry for putting him in that situation, but her thoughts were interupted when the door opened. They turned and saw Kurama, and another figure enter through the door.  
  
She looked at the other figure. She had to crane her neck down to look but she finally caught sight of his face. He was a ... baby? She turned to look at Kurama confused.  
  
"Good to see you awake Kagome.." He said.  
  
"It's good to be awake.." She said, trusting her weak voice for the moment.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Koenma. He is the ruler of the Spirit realm while his father is gone." He motioned to the boy with the pacifier in his mouth. She smiled out of respect saying.  
  
"Hello Koenma. Thanks for letting me stay here.."  
  
"Your welcome." He responded. She jumped. The baby.. Koenma could talk?!?!  
  
She looked away from him to hide her shock, her sight falling on the two boys on the couch. Koenma noticed this too.  
  
"Wake up you two!!" He shouted, they jumped, falling off the couch, on to the floor. She could help but laugh at them.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Koenma.." Yusuke said, standing up. Koenma tured his head away from him, scowling. There was silence in the room, before Kagome broke it.  
  
"Why am I here? You could have easily taken me to my home instead of.. this place.." She said, motioning to her surroundings. He cleared his throat.  
  
"It has come to our attention, that you may not be all that you seem... and we have a few questions we'd like you to answer."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"Like what kind of questions?"  
  
"Who are you really?" He asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed. Hiei had moved back and was now leaning against the wall, on the otherside of the room.  
  
Kagome stared at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm Kagome Higurashi.."  
  
"Yes well it is not possible for a human to survive from the fuedal era to the present. That's two-hundrend years. No human canlive that long."  
  
She almost laughed.  
  
"Oh.. that. I'm really from modern Tokyo, but on the lands of our shrine, there is a well, called the bone-eaters well. I can use it to travel back and forth between my era and the fuedal era. Although only Inu yasha and I can use it..." She said.  
  
"So why aren't you there now, or call him for help when you were attacked?" He asked. Her face fell, and they could tell they hit a sore spot.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it..." She whispered.  
  
"I see... so the legends are true..about the Shikon no Tama..."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Do you posess any of the shards?"  
  
She frowned at them.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because if you do, they belong in the spirit realm's vault for safe keeping." He said. She glared at him.  
  
"If you believe in the legends, you would realize the one who protects the jewel, is meant to ALWAYS have it in her care." She said angrily. He folded his arms.  
  
"If you say so, I guess it'd be alright. Only you'd have to premit we keep an eye on you, so if you never need help, we'll be able to assist you.."  
  
Her frown dissapered. Her face and nerves at ease.  
  
"That'll be alright."  
  
"Kagome.. one last question.."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How powerful are your miko abilities?"  
  
"I don't know.. You can't measure a preistess' power because it is always changing. Depending on how strong her emotions and skills are.."  
  
"I see.. What kind of skills do miko's posess?"  
  
"That depends to. A preistess' power can vary anywhere from healing, to visions. Even some preistesses have learned how to mask scents, and change their outer appearences. I can sense and purify shards, and shoot purifying arrows. Although I'm still testing out some otehr skills s well.." She said. She knew she had other skills, and knew how to use them. But she wasn't about to tell them that. You could never trust youkai.  
  
"Alright, Kagome I have a propsition for you.."  
  
"What?" She said, her eyes watching his face carefully.  
  
"Our spirit detectives, the four you see before you, are on a special mission right now. To find a legendary sorceroress. I'd like you to come and join them, and help them find her."  
  
"But I--" She began  
  
"I won't except an answer now. I want you to think about it. Until then I'd like you to stay and get some rest."  
  
"I have to get home though!"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll send Kurama to tell them what happened and were your at, so don't worry about it." Koenma stated. He hopped out of the chair, and left the room, an ogre shutting it behind him. She glowered at it.  
  
She HAD to get home. Not only for her family, but her friends had seen what happened, she had to go and explain this all to them too! She had to leave. Only..  
  
She stared at the four still in her room.  
  
... she had to get past them first. She'd have to use her powers to go through with all of this, but she was willing to do it.  
  
Her stomach rumbled.  
  
"Umm... Is there anywhere I get food at in this palce?" She asked kindly.  
  
She have to make her escape at night.. so they couldn't stop her from seeing her friends at school.  
  
"Yes I'll go get you something." Kurama said, leaving the room.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"So.. how long have I been unconcious?"  
  
"Only for a few hours.." Yusuke said, sitting on the couch. She grinned staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Good.. I have a feeling my friends are worried about me.."  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"They didn't know I had powers like that. I never told them my secret, my grandfather would always tell them I was sick, when I was in the Fuedal era. I spent more days there then in the modern era, it was my second home. I had Inu yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou.. not to mention Keade and Kouga.."  
  
"Who's Kouga?" Kuwabara asked. She laughed thinking of past memories  
  
"Kouga, Kouga.. how can I explain him?.. Let's see.. he's a wolf youkai, who had kidnapped me to use my shard sensing ability.. although later..." She blushed slightly catching everyone's interest.  
  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Until he claimed me as his mate... "  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara shouted  
  
"That's unusual for a wolf youkai. Did you accept?" Hiei asked.  
  
"No!! Of course not!!" She shouted, blushing. They smirked.  
  
"Anyways, he instantly took it as I was already Inu yasha's mate, which I'm not.." She added, seeing Yusuke raise his eyebrows.  
  
"Next time they met, they battled again.. neither of them won.. but everytime they met after that, they'd always fight.. it's a wonder they never killed each other..."  
  
"What was Miroku like?" Kuwabara said. She smirked  
  
She continued on with her tales, even long after Kurama came back with a meal for her. She talked until night fell, when she said goodbye to all of them as they went to their own rooms.  
  
She was laying in her bed, her eyes closed, feigning sleep. Her back was to the door, so whenever the ogre guard opened the door to check in on her, it looked like she was asleep.  
  
She had set a steady pattern the guards had. They came by once every hour. So right after the midnight guard checked in on her, she tossed off the covers. Sitting up ignoring her pain in her side. Foirst thingshe had to do was numb her side. She held her hands over her side. Concentrating he miko powers to do what she wanted.  
  
She felt the pain slowly dissapear..  
  
She stood up, amazed at how easily she could move than in the past few hours.  
  
Kagome walked over to the couch, pulling off the pillows.  
  
She shoved them under her bed covers, making a version of herself, a very lumpy version, sleeping. This would buy her time until morning.  
  
Finally she was ready to go. Kagome sat on the floor, crossing her legs, her hands resting on her knees. Taking deep breaths. She fell into a meditation, concentrating on only one thing. Keade was the one who had taught her this spell. She had to have a perfect image of where you wanted to go in your mind, and focus all your energy in to getting there.  
  
A faint blue glow surrounded her, growing in to a blue fire. Kagome etched every inch of her room in the picture in her mind. She felt her feet tingling, rising up her knees, stomach, chest, arms, head.  
  
She felt light, floating, but in a dropping sensation, she hit a hard floor. She opened her eyes, and saw her familliar room around her. She grinned.  
  
"It worked!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
And that is chapter nine!! I finished it!! ^_^ / yea!!! anyways R&R&V!!! This is your last chance, kay? Bye!! 


	10. Searching for battles of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha... T_T stupid lawyers ::mumbles more insults, when suddenly lawers come up behind her:: Ba-Oh! oh hi, hi friends of mine that will give me Inu yasha!! ::Blinks with puppy eyes, grinning sweetly so they go away:: ha, ha.. works everytime.... ^_^  
  
Hello everybody.. sorry for being evil.. didn't update yesterday, but thought I'd give everybody one last, final chance to vote.. So no more voting after this.. and I'm sorry if the one ya didn't want the one that won... sorry!!! anyways I hope everyone likes this chapter, and also those who stay to keep reading... bye!  
  
FINAL VOTE COUNTS:  
  
Kurama/Kagome - 43  
  
Hiei/Kagome - 41  
  
Both(Alternative endings) - 46  
  
So the alternatives endings won... although I might switch which chapter I start splitting it up at... eventually I'll get to it. ^_^;; enjoy the chapter!!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 10 - Searching for battles of Truth  
  
*************************************  
  
Kagome climbed to her feet, almost laughing aloud on glee.  
  
'It worked!! A spell worked for HER!! She didn't mess up for once!'  
  
She left her room, and walked out the door, her feet padding softly on the floors.  
  
She heard grumblings downstairs, and male voices.  
  
Kagome froze. She reached the corner, and peeked down the steps. There were oni walking downstairs of her home. She grimaced. Not only that... they were Koenma's oni...  
  
She swore softly. Did they really want her this bad that they held her family hostage?! Damn him! She knew you couldn't trust youkai! Not even 'baby' ones!!! She wouldn't let this pass. She felt her aurora flicker, but dimmed at her reasoning.. if she revealed herself now.. she'd give herself away, ruining everything she had been planning! She'd have to come back later to save her family.. and beat the daylights out of these youkai!!  
  
She tiptoed back to her room, closing her door softly so it wouldn't make any noise. First things first.. She had to get out of here. She looked down at her gown.. she'd have to change first.. She opened her closet. Grabbing the first think she touched, not wanting to waste anytime she slipped it on. Only noticing later it was the her red and white miko garb she wore on the last day she was in fuedal Japan.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Oh well..  
  
Grabbing a dagger, her bow and quiver of arrows for protection, and shoving several anoumous things in her pockets, she pulled on socks and sandals, ready to leave. She couldn't leave through the front doors so she'd have to do her best, and improvised. She threw her windows open, staring at the tree by her room, measuring. If she could make it... She climbed on her sill, crouching then, she took a leapt for the nearest branch.. the leap of life.. either to make it, and be homefree, or fall and be captured by Koenma's oni, all depending whether or not she made it..  
  
Her arms clamped on to the branch, with a thud. She rested her chin on the bark using all her stength to pull herself up. She managed to swing her leg over the branch, and started saddling it, when she slipped. She yelped as she clamped on the branch again, then could have slapped herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear that?!" One of the oni asked.  
  
"Go check it out.." Another commented.  
  
"Fine." The purple oni said, and started ascending the stairs. He turned down the hall towards the room he heard it from. He reached for the doorknob, gulping, before opening it. He looked around, seeing the window open. He walked over to it, and looked outside, but didn't see anything. Then he felt it. Somthingwarm that was.. purring..  
  
He froze, looking down, then only saw it was Buyo. He sighed relieved, before muttering,  
  
"Stupid cat..."  
  
It hissed at him, as he closed the windows and headed back downstairs, not hearing Kagome as she let out her pent up breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome began climbing down the tree, almost happy. As soon as she heard the footsteps climbing up the stairs she had climbed up on a branch higher then her window, concealing herself behind a veil of leaves.  
  
She hit the ground, and broke out in a run, wanting to get away from the house as soon as possible.  
  
She reached the stairs bolting down them. She flew down them three at a time, and when she hit the sidewalk, she nearly tripped, catching herself with her hands, before taking off again.  
  
As she reached a four corner stop, she slowed for a moment, before bounding across the street. Kagome was careful to take well used streets and sidewalks for two reasons. So any sensitive noses tracking her would have one hell of a time tracking her scent through everyone elses, and also because in Tokyo it was very stupid to travel at night alone in alleyways and shortcuts. Specially for a girl. And she had had her fair share of thug incidents.  
  
She dove in to the scenic square as she saw a group of boys' coming down the sidewalks towards her.  
  
Hiding behind a tree, until they passed by, then darting off the the square at the park. There was a fountain there, with a police station across the street, so it was a fairly safe place. She reached the pools finding they were reflecting moonlight off its surface, making dancing prisms of colors against the statue. Looking at the clock she spotted, it said 1:43 a.m. and her school didn't start for another seven hours. She sighed sitting on one of the benches.  
  
She sat there the whole seven hours, dozing off occaisionally, or keeping eye on the passing adults coming home from parties. She had set up several tactics and diversions she could use to avoid contact with any of Koenma's men for as long as possible, until she did everything she meant to do, which consisted of a good twelve hours of work, and she refused to go back to the spirit realm before they were completed. She grinned wryly. She was going to have fun going about Tokyo dressed in fuedal clothes, walking around, although it would certainly draw attention, as long as she kept to the shadows, she'd be fine.  
  
In the rising daylights of the morning, Kagome stood, preparing herself for the day. She had tied her back in to a low ponytail, as she slung her bow and arrows over her shoulder. She left the square in search of a new hiding place.  
  
She giggled imagining the look on everyones' faces when they realized she had outwitted them, but she had to do, what she had to do, no matter what it took!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome breakfast!" Kurama called as he came in to her room, carring a tray of food. Setting it down on the table, as he went over to her, and shook her shoulder.  
  
"Wake up Ka.. gome?" His hand squished in to the covers. He whipped them back, pulling out pillows. His face visibly paled.  
  
"Kurama what is it?" Yusuke yawned, walking in to the room.  
  
"Kagome seems to have left us.."  
  
"What?! How?!"  
  
"I dont' know. How she got passed the guards is a wonder.."  
  
"whoa.. the ultimate dissapearing trick.."  
  
"We must find her. You go tell Koenma, I'll go gather everyone." Kurama said starting out of the room. Yusuke yelling after him.  
  
"What?!?! No way I'm I gonna tell him!!"  
  
Kuram ignored him, to deep in thought. Her wounds hadn't even healed yet, she had managed to break out of the castle?! He'd have to ask her how later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school bell rang as Kagome's friends faces seemed to fall even more.  
  
"I guess she isn't coming.." Eri said.  
  
"Yeah... I never even thanked her.." Ayumi said, looking down at her bandaged ankle, her only proof that yesterday was indeed not a dream.  
  
"Lets go, or we'll be late for class.." Yuka said walking towards the door. Suddenly she felt something fall on to her head. Hard.  
  
"Hey who did that--?!" She began, but was interupted by a loud whisper.  
  
"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi up here! On the roof!"  
  
They all looked up and saw Kagome's face peering over the ledge.  
  
"Kagome!!" They cried.  
  
"Shhh!!! They'll hear you!! Meet me up here in five minutes.." She said, waiting for the nods of their heads before dissapearing from their veiw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome I have a few questions for you--!" Yuka started, but Kagome cut her off.  
  
"Let me talk, I only have a little time." She waited for a minute before continuing.  
  
"I'm sorry that I lied to you about everything. All those day I missed of school I wasn't really sick. I was in the fuedal era, collecting jewel shards. All the people I described to you, Like Kouga and Inu yasha.. They are really from the fuedal era, and are the way they are because they are youkai. Most of the tales you heard about the Shikon no Tama, or me in History class, are true, although they forgot many details. I'm not sure whats going to happen but I'll do my best to protect everyone, even if it means..." She stopped. She looked over the edge, and saw Kurama and the others by the gate, Kurama was sniffing the air for her scent.  
  
She turned back to her puzzled friends.  
  
"I only have a few minutes, but I'd like to ask you all a favor. If none of you see me in one week, I want you to go tell my family not to expect me home. After that go to the sacred tree on our shrine lands. I want you to pin this note to the tree bark on the bare spotch, using this Shikon shard.." She held out the note and single shard, looking at her friends with pleading eyes. "Promise you'll do this for me. As a special request..."  
  
Yuka was the first to nod, taking the things from her friend. They all smiled at her.  
  
"Kagome I know we won't be doing none of this. You'll come back I know it.."  
  
"I hope your right.." Kagome whispered, a sadness resting in her heart. Suddenly she was engulfed by three bodies in a huge embrace.  
  
"Good luck Kagome.."  
  
"Come back soon.."  
  
"See you later.."  
  
"Thank you guys.." She whispered. Tears were threatening to spill.  
  
They pulled back. Ayumi, unhooked the bracelet from around her wrist, with hearts and flowers decorating it, and slipped it on Kagome's wrist.  
  
Ayumi this is your favorite--" She began, but she simply shook her head.  
  
"No Kagome. You saved my life yesterday, besides everytime you look at it, you'll remember your friends back here, and you'll come back to us. Okay?"  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you guys for this. It means a lot.."  
  
"Don't worry about.." Eri said. They suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"There here.." Kagome whispered. Saying a final goodbye to her friends, she heded towards the ledge. The door burst opened, revealing Kuwabara followed by the others.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing here?!" He yelled. She stepped up on to the ledge, the ground awaiting her if she made one wrong step.  
  
"Het whatta ya doing?" He asked watching her. They all stood around him. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry everyone. I can't help you yet, I have my own problems to solve first before I could help you. I'm afraid the fate of this world is depending on me, and I can't turn away from my duties yet. Not until they are completed."  
  
"But... Kagome.." Kurama said. She turned her back to all of them, closing her eyes.  
  
"Farewell.."  
  
She jumped.  
  
"Kagome!!" They all gasped, running to the side, to watch over the side of the ledge.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She was falling headfirst to the ground. She could feel the wind rushing past her face, blowing through her hair. She could barely hear the shouts of her friends.  
  
Well.. this is it... She thought.  
  
Closing her eyes, she meditated her power like the night before,as the ground neared. A blue light erupted from her chest consuming her. She disappeared from everyones' veiws, with to crash to be heard if she had hit the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and found herself in the old well house. She stood, holding her bow. She walked over to it, peering down in to the darkness.  
  
She felt the familiar clench of her heart.  
  
She had to do this.. She told herself.  
  
It would be the only way for her to find peace.  
  
Dead or alive.  
  
She grabbed an single arrow from her quiver, and nocked it in to her bow. Aiming down at the pits of the darkness, she pulled the string back, yelling as she realesed it.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blue streak erupted down in to the well, as it struck the bottom, a black smoke dissapeared.  
  
The binding spell was gone.  
  
It was time to go.  
  
She jumped in to the well, feeling the familiar blue lights engulf her.  
  
She was going back..  
  
and nothing could stop her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sorry that was a cliffhanger wasn't it?? hee, hee.. don't hurt me... or you'll never read the 11th chappie!! okay.. well write later.. R&R.. bye!!! 


	11. Heartbeat of the Strong

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha.... ::Fakes cry really, really loudly:: I..want.. INU YASHA!!! ::Lawyers cut deal with her to stop crying:: Yea! I own dog boy's ears!!! ::Reads contract after lawyers leave:: whoo-- hoo??... WAIT A MINUTE!! This is just an telephone bill, get back her you conniving lawyers!! ::She asssembles a slight mob with torches and chases after them:: and that is the story of why I'm on bail!! ::Big grin:: I'm just kidding, I really didn't chase after any lawyers, or get arrested.. ::Shifty eyes::.. what??  
  
Okay on with the story!! Oh and I decided to wait for a few more chappies before I split the story 'kay? Happy reading!!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 11 - Heartbeat of the strong  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kagome felt worries and fears rushing through her thoughts at the familiar trip throught the well. She sighed. Traveling throught time, was like drowning in quicksand in fast foward.. only with lights...  
  
She hit the dirt.  
  
It was time.  
  
She had to face her fears...  
  
it was now or never.  
  
Using her will power and determination, she launched herself up, using the vines as an extra leverage. She climbed over the edge, looking around at the forest.  
  
She felt an aurora coming to her.  
  
Inu yasha must have caught her scent.  
  
She sighed sitting on the ledge, not trusting her legs to support her weight.  
  
A flash of red, ran in to the clearing surrounding the well but stopped immediately at the sight of her. She gulped, staring at the source of her pain and sorrow for the past few months.  
  
"Inu yasha.." She said stiffly. Her hands were tightened in to fists.  
  
He didn't wait any longer.  
  
He rushed towards here, throwing his arms around her in an tight embrace.  
  
"Kagome..!! Kagome your back..!" He whispered in to her head.  
  
Her eyes were wide, but squinted as tears welled up in them.  
  
"Inu yasha.. why did you try to kill me..?" She whispered, clutching his Haori in sadness.  
  
He tightened his grip on her.  
  
"That wasn't me..!"  
  
"But I saw--"  
  
"It was Naraku! He took my form and attacked you! He tried to turn you against me.. and it worked.."  
  
They hugged each other, before Kagome whispered.  
  
"Inu yasha.. I'm so glad it wasn't you.. but it hurt so much.... it still does..."  
  
"Kagome... then why did you come back?"  
  
"Because.. my heart didn't believe my memories. It had to hear it from your own lips so I could get over you.." She said. She was sobbing.  
  
She knew she was suppose to be strong..  
  
but this meant everything was alright! She hadn't lost her friend!!  
  
"Kagome!!" They heard a small voice cry.  
  
She looke towards, and saw Shippou running to her.  
  
"Shippou-chan!!" Se said holding her arms wide, catching the kit.  
  
Kaagooommee I missssed you soooo much!!!" He wailed. She smiled holding him warmly.  
  
"Its alright Shippou-chan.. I'm back now..."  
  
"Kagome- chan!" Sango called.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku yelled afte her. They suddenly watched Sango's face fall as the monk's hand slipped at her lack of observations.  
  
"HENTAI!!" She screamed, whacking him over the head with her Hirakotsu.  
  
"I see not everything has changed.." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango and Miroku joined them, and Kagome felt a warmth in her heart she hadn't felt for a long time. And she was content for the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama stared out in to thin air. He was sitting in a booth with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. They were all quiet in their own depressions. Kagome had became a friend to all of them in just a day.. it was as if she was their sister. Kurama was slightly amazed that even Hiei was sad about this.  
  
"So..." Kuwabara said trying to lighten the mood "... Why did Yusuke cross the road? Because he's a chicken and he was running away from me!! Ha!! Ha!! Ha..?"  
  
No one laughed, and Yusuke didn't even bother to punch at him.  
  
"Hey guys what are you up too?" A female voice asked. They looked up and Keiko looking down at them worriedly.  
  
"Hey Kaiko.. just sitting.."  
  
"I can see that.. why do you look sad? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing." Hiei snorted.  
  
Keiko looked indignatly at him, before turning back to Yusuke.  
  
"Well?" She chided.  
  
"Um.. you see.."  
  
"Yusuke!! Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama!!!" Koenma's voice yelled, ringing in their ears.  
  
"Ah! What is it?!?!" Yusuke yelled, as everyone in the diner looked at him like he was a maniac. Apparently only the for could hear him.  
  
"Come to my office immediatly!! I have important information about your mission!!" It yelled.  
  
"Oh yes.. the mission.. I quite forgot about that.." Kurama said, after Koenma's voice left their heads.  
  
"Yeah.. guess we should go..?" Kuwabara stated. They all nodded, except for Hiei who just snorted which sounded like,  
  
"Hn."  
  
They left the diner, leaving money for the check, and especially away from any witnesses, as Kurama opened a portal in a dark alley and they all proceded throught it, immediatly entering the large office in which Koenma resided.  
  
"Yeah toddler?" Yusuke said, not quite in his sneering tone.  
  
"Your case on the goddess Tsukiyo.. I have done much researching and have come up with several intersting clues, and some information all of you will find quite intersting.."  
  
"Spit it out.." Hie said looking impatient, Koenma pouted for them not being so interested.  
  
"Fine. I have found her current name, and even a few pictures. But before that a little background information. She has already had several brushed with youkai in the past, and amazingly has taken on quite a role already in which the present's survival is dependant on."  
  
"So you knew about her yet you never suspected her to be the goddess??!" Yusuke shouted angriliy.  
  
"Well.... I suspected her then; although it was a long shot; so that is why I invited her here.."  
  
"She's here and all this time you've been breaking our backs to find her?!!" Yusuke shouted again. They watched Koenma's face suddenly turn very serious.  
  
"Yes.. but she has already left. You need to find her again. This is her picture, and she is currently called..."  
  
A large picture showed up behind him of a beautiful young girl. They all gasped.  
  
"... Kagome Higurashi...."  
  
"WHAT?!??!!!!" Kurama and Hiei shouted in unison.  
  
****** end ^_^***** :several people hold up sticks and rope: okay, okay no end!! no end!! keep reading! o_o I think I'm scarred for life.. o_o  
  
"Yes, I believe you have already been aquanited with her..." Koenma stated, hopping on to his desk.  
  
"B..but she can't be Tsukiyo's reincarnation!! She is already the reincarnation of that woman Kikyou!!" Kurama said unnerved.  
  
"Yes but if you do recall.. In her story Urasue, the woman who brought back Kikyou, said Kagome had a large soul, that not even Kikyou could possess it."  
  
"But.... "  
  
"but nothing. I am not the only one who knows this information. There are now several strong demons after her.. minions of a youkai who we don't know of yet.. but I have a pretty good idea of who it is.... " Koenma stated shaking his head.  
  
"She already left for the fuedal era Koenma.. we can't retrieve her.." Kurama stated.  
  
"I know this.. that is why I went in search of a very unique item.."  
  
"What would that be?" Hiei asked, trying to mask the slight intrest in his voice."  
  
Koenma pulled out a small gold pocket watching, dangling from a golden chain.  
  
"This is the Keeper watch.. " He popped it open revealing a weird clock. It had several hands and the numbers reached well over the usual twelve.. On the inside cover it was a soft gold, Koenma pointed to this part.  
  
"Now the only setback for this clock is that if you don't know of the exact time or place of where you want to go to, you have to write in your own blood on this cover. In this case you'll write 'Kagome Higurashi'.. it will take you to the exact time were she is at, thus enabling you to travel through time." Koenma finished proudly, as he held it out to them.  
  
Hiei stepped foward first, holding the golden thing in his clawed hands.  
  
"Very well.. and good luck." Koenma said.  
  
Hiei pulled out a concealed dagger and pricked his finger with the sharp tip. Red blood immediatly began flowing out of the wound, he wrote her name in it while the other three grabbed his shoulders.  
  
As soon as the word was completed, the clock illuminated to a dark blue, before it hurtled them in to a blue light for a few seconds, before the fell roughly on to hard dewy grass.  
  
"Ou-- get off we Urimeshi I don't work that way!!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Shut up your the one atop me so get up!!" Yusuke replied angrily.  
  
"All of you stand up!!" Hiei barked.  
  
Kuram clamoured off first followed by Yusuke then, unfortunately for Kuwabara, was thrown offf by a very angry Hiei.  
  
"Well lets begin searching for her.." Kurama stated lifting his nose to the air, sniffing for scents. Hiei followed suit, after putting the watch under the layers of his clothes for safe keeping.  
  
"There to the west." Hiei growled. They all nodded starting off. The two youkai at a slightly faster pace.  
  
"Lets hurry, lest the youkai looking for her get there first." Kurama stated.  
  
"Anyone remeber that Miroku? I'll have to ask him for a few tips!" Kuwabara said, thinking of Yukina no doubt and Hiei growled. Yusuke punched his palm, smirking evily.  
  
"Yeah and that Inu yasha guy doesn't sound that bad of a fighter! I may even get to beat up that twerp kitsune Kagome was telling me about!" He only shot Kurama a quick glance before starting back on how he'd pick a fight fith the hanyou.  
  
"Humans.." Hiei snorted, and for once Kurama agreed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Well there is chapter eleven!! ^_^ oh and if anyone is wondering why it took so long for me to update.. it's a LLOOONNNGG story, but to shorten it I went to West Virgina for the week to visit my realatives!! It was pretty fun, only this was my last week of Summer vacation before school starts and they wouldn't let me sleep in the whole week ::Pouts:: not to mention I start German class and all I can remeber is Hi, bye, s**t (Hee I don't think we were SUPPOSE to learn that one.. but oh well), and 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10... I'm gonna die!! oh well bye till next Chappie! *_* / 


	12. Attack in the Past

Disclaimer: Inu yasha is not mine! the lawyers forced me to say that! They tied me up and threw me in the janitor's closet until I agreed he wasn't mine but Rumiko Takahashi's.. they're so mean.. though its true and all... I'd love to own Inu yasha!! heee... doggy.... ears, ears..... yeah! (This never really happened.... if your wondering.. just don't wanna get sued.)  
  
Hello everyone! Chapter 12, sorry it took so long to update.. ^_^;;; first week back to school and I'm too tired/lazy to do anything but get my homework done and sleep after I watch tv.. so hee.. don't kill me okay? -_- .. that wouldn't be very fun... um.. yep! Well on with story, it's kinda short though.. sorry. anyway when finished Reveiw okay? Always wanted!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 12 - Attack in the past  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" Keade gasped, before tears raised in her eyes as the girl nodded, hugging her as soon as she entered the hut.  
  
"Kagome we were so worried about you! It's so good to see you again!" Se exclaimed noting the miko outfit.  
  
"Thank you Keade.. the same to you.. and everyone..." Kagome said, about ready to cry again. Shippou was on her shoulder until the old miko finished her hug, the he crawled back in to Kagome's arm. She smiled slightly. The kitsune now refused to leave her alone for a moment since she had returned, even when Inu yasha threaten to beat him up if he didn't leave her. It was so good to be back!  
  
..... although she couldn't help think back about her friends...  
  
..... and the spirit detectives. She hoped they could forgive her.. escpecially if she didn't return..  
  
She shook the thought out of her head, but not totally ignoring it. There was a possibility it could happen.. but there was also a chance for her to live too.  
  
"Kagome? What is wrong you look sad.." Shippou said looking up in to her eyes. She ruffled his hair, but her eyes remained distant.  
  
"I'm just thinking Shippou... I do have a lot I must deal with right now.. not just here...." She said, they all looked at her oddly, but she didn't notice.  
  
Now what did Koenma say about that case? A missing sorceroress? What was her name..? She'd have to help them if she lived.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked looking at her with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Just---" She stopped, Her face darkening, as she nearly growled in rising anger.  
  
"Youkai.. lots of them... coming this way..."  
  
"What?!" They shouted.  
  
Kagome's face was serious as she tightened her grip on the bow she held.  
  
"Get ready for battle everyone! We gonna be in one soon.." She stated walking out of the hut.  
  
Every one ran after here, as Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"Is it just me or has Kagome.. changed?"  
  
"She has. More confident.. stronger... something happened while she was gone.."  
  
Kagome stood still, glaring out at the forest. She held her bow, an arrow noched in it, ready to shoot.  
  
Inu yasha stood beside her, Tetsauiga drawn. Miroku behind them, holding the prayerbeads. While hovering above them was Sango on Kirara, Hirakotsu poised at ready. Shippou stood on Kagome's shoulder ready to help at any cost.  
  
"Ready.. here.... they.... " She started, then a wave of various demons erupted from the forest's canopy, each carring a sliver of a jewel shard.  
  
".. COME!!" She shouted firing her purifying arrow. It cut through two of them... only a few hundred more too go.  
  
Kagome notched three arrows on her bow at once, saying  
  
"Shippou use foxfire on my arrows!"  
  
The kitsune followed orders, as the flaming blue arrows struck several demons with twice the power.  
  
She did that four more different times, getting rid of over seventy youkai herelf, but that still wasn't enough.  
  
She'd have to use a minor spell.  
  
"Flaming rites!" She whispered, her hands cupped together flat in front of her lips. She took and deep breath then blew immaginary dust off her hands. Almost instantly a wave of fire blue water grew washing over a whole unit of youkai, burning them all to a crisp.  
  
"Wow Kagome.." Shippou whispered. She nodded taking a few deep breaths to steady her self after the use of some of her energy. She took a quick glance around the battlefeild. Inu yasha was using 'Kaze no Kizu' as much as he could, while Sango and Kirara took on a hundrend themselves. Kaede was chanting to protect the gathered huddle of villagers under the dome of spirit energy. Good. All were safe and alive so far.  
  
She fired six more arrows, only then did she notice she was on her last arrow. She felt the cold dread flow through her skin.  
  
She couldn't get help from the others they were all too busy themselves! She had to get her and Shippou out of this by herself!  
  
Focusing hre miko energy on her last arrow. She realeased it and its powerful blast taking out a huge group of them.  
  
"Kagome what are we gonna do?!!" Shippou squealed.  
  
"We aren't out yet Shippou, only you have to help me!" She shouted over the battle noises. She grabbed her concealed dagger out of her shirt.  
  
"Shippou-chan! Can you use Fox fire on this for me and make it larger?!"  
  
He nodded and she held the dagger away from her face as it turned in to a flaming blue sword of fire.  
  
Without a second thought she ran foward jumping up, springing of some snake youkai hides to reach the heads of them.  
  
"HIIIYYYA!!!!" She yelled, cutting through one in between the eyes. She grabbed the Shikon Shard handing it to Shippou for safe keeping.  
  
She cut through ones neck, and another ones through its eye. She was about to slash another, when a shadow over fell her, turning she saw a giant snake head looming over her, purple venom dripping from its fangs.  
  
"Ssstttuuuppiid mmiiikko..nooww yyoouu ddiiieee!!!" It hissed descending on her. She could try jumping out of the way but it'd be useless.  
  
She stared at it coldly only her fright evident under her dominating courage. She was about to close her eyes in failure, when shouts rang through the air.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Hiei's and Kurama's voice yelled, as they attacked the snake with there weapons, so nothing remained but bits of flesh falling through the air.  
  
Kagome caught sight of Yusuke and Kuwabara behind them fighting also.  
  
"H-hiei? Kurama? What are all of you doing her?! It's dangerous!" Se shouted as the two landed in front of here.  
  
"Stupid! Do you really think we'd let you go fighting alone!?!" Hiei said coldly.  
  
"Yes Kagome! Why did you escape from the castle!?" Kurama added getting his anger out a little nicer then Hiei did. She just shook her head. Shippou looked both stunned and confused.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!" Sango yelled, as Kirara roared. Kagome looked up, getting the hint, before slyly looking back at the two demons.  
  
"Since you are here you might as well fight, now I have to go help too!" She said raising her hand. They look confused for a second until Sango sailed by, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling he on to Kirara's back as they continued battling.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Hiei growled. Kurama sighed.  
  
"We have to fight anyways. She is our mission after all. We have to keep her safe.." Kurama made the excuse for himself so he could freely worry about Kagome with out being suspected. Hiei nodded, drawing his blade, he leapt at the heart of the youkai and started slashing, as Kurama followed, rose whip ready.  
  
The battle drew on long into the day. Until Hiei became angry and unleashed his dragon technique taking out a huge portion of them. Kagome continued to use minor spells with Sango, while Inu yasha and Miroku took care of the remainder of them that weren't yet killed.  
  
As sunset passed, and the stars were just coming out, the last youkai was slayed. Inu yasha grunted looking at the four unknown men that helped them, not yet sheathing his fang in contempt. Kirara landed on the ground as Sango and kagome remained seated his back. Miroku walked beside Inu yasha staring at the newcomers, sizing them up.  
  
Kurama's whip returned to his rose as he tucked it away for safe keeping. Hiei sheathed his sword, as Kuwabara's spirit sword dissapeared, and Yusuke stared at the fuedal travelers. Each group stared at each other before Inu yasha growled.  
  
"Who are you and why did you help us?!" He growled.  
  
"Not a thankful type?" Yusuke muttered under his breath. Inu yasha's ears twitched.  
  
"We are here to see Kagome, and I take it you are Inu yasha?" Kurama stated. Inu yasha snarled.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere near Kagome!" He shouted, gripping his Tetsuiaga tighter. Hiei, Kurama, and Inu yasha glared at each other on the brink of all out war, when a voice stopped them.  
  
"Hey! Knock it off!! All of you! What are you, kindergarteners!?!" Kagome's voice rang in their ears, settling them all down, turning to her.  
  
She hopped of Kirara, with only slight protest from Sango to stop that she ignored and stood between the demons.  
  
"Kagome what is going on?" Inu yasha asked her, his gaze switching back and forth between her and the other group.  
  
"Inu yasha sheath Tetsuaiga. They aren't enemies." She said in soothing tones. He followed orders. She turned to the other youkai, frowning slightly.  
  
"And I'd like to know why you are here and how." She stated. Yusuke was first to speak.  
  
"Koenma sent us usin' some time travelin' watch thing. Besides that was quite an exit you made.." He said smirking at the end. Kagome just felt the questioning gazes on her back from her other friends.  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Well I was just saying my goodbyes.. hoping no one would try to come and find me..." She whispered, thinking 'I just didn't want anymore people to get hurt..'  
  
"Looks like that didn't work.." Kuwabara grunted. Kagome grinned slightly.  
  
"I can see that.."  
  
"So what exactly were your orders I'd like to know?" She asked slying, knowing if she needed any answers those would be it.  
  
Kurama looked torn for a minute before slowly saying.  
  
"He wanted us to find you, since new spirit detectives are hard to find enough as it is right now, we can't afford to let you die."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara shot him questioning glances, while Hiei just kept staring out at Inu yasha.  
  
Kagome caught there reactions, frowning, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"NO." He stated, emphasizing his word, so the two humans would back off and not drop any more hints. She couldn't know.. not yet.  
  
"Right...."  
  
"Kagome-sama.. would you mind explaining?" Miroku asked, Shippou nodding in agreement on his shoulder. She turned around to look at them a wide smile on her face, her braid swishing as she moved.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. Inu yasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippou, these are some friends from my time. Kurama.." She pointed to the red haired one with green eyes who bowed.  
  
"..Hiei.." Motioning to the shorter youkai, dressed in black. He snorted.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara.." She pointed to the other two. Yusuke with his hands in his pockets smirking evilly, and Kuwabara giving them the thumbs- up.  
  
"Everyone this is Sango and Kirara.." Pointing to the girl with a high ponytail and boomerang bone, holding a now smaller cat youkai.  
  
".. Miroku and Shippou.." She motioned to the monk and small kitsune, earning grins from Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
".. and finally this is Inu yasha." She motioned to the dog earred boy, who just glared at them.  
  
"Spirit detectives meet the everyone, everyone meet the Spirit detectives.  
  
Sango, Shippou, and Miroku nodded in greeting as did Kurama while the other four men remained sneering at each other.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
'great...' she thought. 'Now not only fight for my life against Naraku I have to keep war from breaking out over them or someone's ego could get hurt.. not that that was a bad thing though..' She debated on in her head, before looking over them one last time, before sneering  
  
"Well well kindergarteners.. are we done fighting yet? I'm getting tired and am going to bed are you coming too?"  
  
She didn't wait for there answers she turned and headed to Kaede's hut, followed by Sango and Miroku, while Shippou cuddled in her arms, as she knew blushes would be spreading on the other boys faces.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Yusuke said to Kuwabara, hitting him on the back of the head.  
  
"My fault! One look at your ugly face Uremeshi and everyone has to turn and run!" he retailated, trying punch Yusuke who dodged out of the way.  
  
"Humans and mutts... why does she even bother coming here?" Hiei muttered.  
  
"Mutt?!!" Inu yasha growled and lunged at him. Hiei dodged, while Kurama tried breaking up the fight.  
  
Before Kagome went into the hut she peeked out at the all out brawl shouting the only reason no one got killed that night.  
  
"If anyone gets seriously hurt, the attacker will have to suffer my wrath so I wouldn't get to agressive if I were you!!!" She said, before walking inside. So after an hour or so they quit and went inside as well, with only minor cuts and bruises.  
  
'Stupid future bastards...' Inu yasha thought angriliy.  
  
'Idiot Half-brained mutt..' Hiei critisized in his head, cracking his knuckles.  
  
'Kuwabara I'm gonna beat you up tomorrow!' Yusuke repeated in his head, smirking.  
  
'Uremeshi your gonna get it!' Kuwabara thought, laying the plan out in his head(not a very good plan I might add ^_^)  
  
'Men.... what idiots.' Kagome said, safely hidden under her covers, not yet asleep.  
  
******************************The end!!**********************  
  
Yea.... chappie 12 done! Oh to explain few things. The way Kagome used her dagger like a fire sword, and looked like Kuwabara's only blue. And the reason why they won't tell Kagome about Tsukiyo yet will be explained next chapter, 'kay? Although they may be a while.. too much work at school.. wahh.... well till next time thanks for all reveiws (Over 300 still can't believe it! Thank you all so so much!) and write later, bye!! 


	13. Tsukiyo the goddess

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha  
  
Okay.. I'm aorry bout the double chappies. My computer said no servers were working when I posted them, it said they weren't even posted!! So.. forgive me!!! I updated as soon as I figured it out kay? Oh and thankie for all the reveiws, I read those first at my email before I checked ff.net.. hee hee..Well on with the story.. read!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Chapter 13 - Tsukiyo the Goddess  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Hey stop you knuckleheads!!" Shippou Shouted angriliy at the two humans fighting in front of Kaede's hut. The two were silent for a moment looking at each other, then nodded in agreement. Smirking they both stared at Shippou and tried to grab him to beat him up. The kitsune dodged them, hopping on top of Kuwabara's head. Yusuke punched upwards, but instead of hitting Shippou he hit the other boy square in the nose.  
  
"Hm? Whoops." Yusuke said, not bothering to say sorry.  
  
"Urimeshi!" Kuwabara cried, clutching his nose.  
  
"Don't look at me it's the kid's fault." Yusuke said, but Kuwabara still stared at him. Yusuke looked around noting the kid-fox by the hut's doorway.  
  
"What do you want anyways squirt?" Yusuke called to him. The fox gave him a sour look.  
  
"I have been TRYING to tell you that Kagome and your two youkai friends have been gone since sunrise! But the both of you were to busy fighting to notice!!!" He scolded, shaking his head at how immature they were.  
  
"What?!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Yes." Miroku said, exiting from the hut, alongside him was Sango holding Kirara.".. and I can't seem to find Inu yasha around either."  
  
"Really?" Shippou chirped, looking up at them.  
  
No one noticed Miroku's hand slowly slip down towards Sango.....  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" She screamed smacking him across the cheek, then kicking him as hard as she could across the dirt outside so that he landed right in front of the remaining Spirit detectives.  
  
"Wow he's good..." Kuwabara stated in awe.  
  
"But could stand to learn how to block the aftershocks.." Yusuke snorted, thinking of Kaiko and how hard SHE slapped him.  
  
Miroku sat up, dusting off his robe. Slightly dazed, he stumbled over to Shippou and Sango who was sending him a dirty look underneath her scarlet blush.  
  
"May I suggest looking for them?" He said.  
  
"Nah.. if Kurama and Hiei wanted us to bother them, they would've told us where they are goin'.." Yusuke said , glaring out at the forest.  
  
The rest agreed in silence and went in to the hut for breakfast with only a few squabbles from the two future boys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome leaned against the tree, looking out across the water. She had originally come to the hot springs to bathe.. but when she got here she had suddenly lost the urge to after feeling the youkai auroras watching her and she preferrring to just look out at the water instead. It was so calm and serene.. exactly how she herself wanted to feel. She was tense, tired and worried, and that wouldn't get her anywhere. She needed to remain calm to keep her wits about her.. if she was worried.. even trying to defeat an enemy was sucidal. She took a few deep breaths calming her heart to a steady beating. Before daring to cloud her mind with any thoughts.  
  
First thought:  
  
The spirit detectives.  
  
Koenma had sent them on a special mission to help HER? The way Kurama stated about spirit detectives being to hard to find to lose one was an outstraight lie.. and she knew it. She could tell on his face he wasn't telling the truth.. the whole truth.. what could they be hiding?  
  
Second thought:  
  
Naraku  
  
The enemy that had caused her so much pain.. even more to Kagome now. The way he had tricked her, and caused her so much pain the past few months, had more that enough fueled her rage and power to give her own life to destroy him. For her friends, and all the people he could still hurt.  
  
Third thought:  
  
Her future  
  
Her future... literally. She knew the chances of surviving a one on one battle with Naraku were slim.. no matter how many people were there to help. She couldn't risk her new friends lives on something like this.. It wasn't their battle, they didn't need to get involved!  
  
That brought her back to her first thought. They had to be more reasons why they were here to help her.. but what??  
  
She sighed.  
  
This was driving her crazy.  
  
She raised her wrist, propped on to her elbow, examining it. Ayumi's bracelet hung loosely there.. for her to remember her friends and her family... and all the others counting on her to make it through this and return to them.  
  
Alone.  
  
The ONLY reason why she was plagued with so many doubts and worries was because if she couldn't pull this off by herself... then she wasn't worthy to even be here.. to be the jewel's protector.  
  
At the thought of the jewel, she put a hand to her chest. Under her shirt were the fragments of the jewel they had obtained. Thirteen shards altogehter. Six of them she'd had for a while, the other seven were won yesterday in battle. It was stupid of him. In the first wave each had a shard, and one in each wave after that. Altogether it came to over thirty. Only as soon as the shard was cut free of the youkai body, Naraku's damn wasps took them returning them to their master.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, reaching her senses out to see how and who's exactly auroras they were. A black one with a tint of green from the top of the tree, on the other side of te hot springs. A red and gold tinted one behind a large boulder not to far off in to the forest. That was Inu yasha. Lastly there was a strong silver and purple aurora from the cherry tree. The very one she was sitting under.  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
She had never really taken the time to test the level of Kurama's power but, by the extent of how powerful it felt. It was pretty strong. Though for some reason, the silver tinting it was a strong force threatening to dominate the green if given the chance.  
  
Kurama, it seems, has been keeping to many secrets.  
  
Not only that, Hiei had his own mysteries.  
  
Inu yasha hadn't told her the whole story yet on what happened when Naraku attacked her in his form.  
  
She grinned.  
  
Well, it was time for them to come clean!  
  
Kagome leaned back, raising her chin, and looked up through the branches she called,  
  
"Kurama! You can come out now!!"  
  
She lowered her head, pointing at the other's hiding spots when she said there names.  
  
"You too Hiei and Inu yasha!"  
  
She heard leaves rustling and branches creaking under weight. Kurama jumped down in from of her. Hiei jumped, somewhat reluctantly down, walkking over to them. Inu yasha came down the path she herself had taken, slow as well.  
  
When all of them where there, Kagome noticed guilt had gripped them all.  
  
They were all blushing...  
  
Even Hiei!!  
  
Her grin widened at their expense.  
  
"Yes..?" Kurama said, looking at the ground ashamed.  
  
"I wanted to talk to all of you. You guys even were conveintantly waiting for me here."  
  
They all blushed redder, at the joke she couldn't resist.  
  
"See I just wanted to talk to you all of you. It seems all of you are holding back something.. and I'd like to know what they are." She said, frowning.  
  
They all looked up to make sure she wasn't joking.  
  
"What would that be?" Hiei said suscpiciously.  
  
"Well for one... why are you two here to help when all of you are also needed in the future. two.. Inu yasha what is the whole story on Naraku?.... three.. Hiei what are you always hiding from everyone else?.. and four.. Kurama why is your aurora two seperate chi's?"  
  
They all looked at her, as if she was an alien from outer space.  
  
"So?" She chided "Inu yasha you first."  
  
Inu yasha sighed.  
  
"Not much. There is what you told up about what Naraku did, that Shippou didn't know. After you fled to the well Naraku, still in my form, was hit once more by a fire arrow of Kaede's and Shippou's foxfire, before jumping throught the roof. He didn't seem interested in those two.. only you and to make you believe it was really me betraying you. That was when Miroku, Sango, and I arrived as you were about to go through the well. You know the rest.." He said.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay.. Hiei?"  
  
He looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't have to say." He said coldly.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, her lips a thin line. They could imagine flames rising behind her.  
  
"Oh yes.. you will."  
  
They all watched her, and Hiei shook his head.  
  
"Fine." Without another word he reached up pulling off his headband, revealing an third eye on his forehead. Kagome twitched, not worried, only surprised.  
  
"Oh... the Dicgon (spelling? pronounciation? Writing this to late at night -_-;) eye? I've read about that in one of Kaede's books.. very useful.." She said, tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully.  
  
Hiei looked at her with slightly wide eyes, then snorting arrogantly, he set the band back on his forehead.  
  
Kagome turned to Kurama.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Well... it has to do with my past life.."  
  
"Past life?" Inu yasha asked. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes in my incarnation was the legendary Yoko. Only when a heist went wrong and he got injured, he sent his soul to the human world for hiding. My human name is Shuichi Minimono. I prefer Kurama though." He said in reasonable tones.  
  
"Can you become Yoko now?" Kagome curiously asked.  
  
"No.. only with a special spell or potion.. I have very few of it.. so I only use it, when I don't have a choice."  
  
They all nodded, except Hiei.. He already knew the story.  
  
"I see... so last question... why'd you two come here?"  
  
They were both silent. Kurama looked sideways at the water, pursing his lips together. Hiei snorted.  
  
"We might as well tell her Kurama... or she'll just keep badgering us." Hiei said.  
  
Kurama sighed, nodding.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He looked at Kagome, but tried avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, remeber when Koenma told you about the newest case? The one about the sorceroress Tsukiyo?" He waited for ehr nod to continue, looking more uncomfortable.  
  
"Well... Koenma did some reserch and he found that with several spells and wards put on her she---"  
  
"Your the goddess Kagome, or rather Tsukiyo." Hiei interupted bluntly.  
  
Kagome went wide eyed. Inu yasha was the first to shout.  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
Kurama rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Yes... thats why Koenma sent us here.. to protect the goddess.."  
  
"But isn't she Kikyou's reincarnation?!?" Inu yasha said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, but Urasue, Kagome told us, said that even Kagome's soul was too powerful to be contained by Kikyou herself.." Kurama said.  
  
There was a silence, as they turned to Kagome. Who hadn't spoken one word yet.  
  
Her head was bowed, her hands folded neatly in her lap.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu yasha said, leaning back, just in case she decided to start yelling, in an attempt to save his hearing.  
  
But no loud screams came.  
  
No 'osuwari'.  
  
No crying.  
  
Just a slight laughing escaping her lips.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Kurama said, worried for his friend.  
  
Hiei looked at her, his face not totally emotionless for once.  
  
Suddenly a small blue mist became evident around her skin and hair, as she laughed.  
  
The trees swayed in recongnition, as howls and squaking of animals payed their respect to the found goddess. The wind blew gently around them, carring cherry blossoms, so they surrounded the girl in a soft pink bed.  
  
Slowly Kagome, rather Tsukiyo, looked up. Tears shone in her odd bright blue eyes, as her lips were turned up in to a smile.  
  
The three youkai went wide eyed.  
  
She looked.....  
  
...... like a goddess.  
  
"Thank you.. my powers are soon to be returned to me. I can finally fight for my people again. Thank you all for the gift you have given me, I am forever within your debt." She whispered in a soft caressing tone.  
  
There was no response, they were all to stunned.  
  
She laughed again. As she stood up, closing her eyes. Waving her hand above the cherry blossoms. They rose, swirling together until all that was visible was a pink cloud. She gracefully stepped on to it, as it began rising in to the air.  
  
"W-where are you going?" Inu yasha stuttered. She crouched to one knee on the cloud so they could hear her.  
  
"I am going to retrieve my holy swords from the Sakiru mountain. I will return by next sunrise. I will see you all then."  
  
"Why now?!" Inu yasha yelled.  
  
"Kagome, I, knew this was coming, so thats is why she didn't want anyone involved. This is why she took all those percautions. From this point on, thinks will be more dangerous than you can imagine. That is why I must retrieve my swords and other weapons first. I will see you when I return."  
  
She said, then snapping her fingers, the cloud floated quickly from sight.  
  
"What.. is.. going on?" Inu yasha muttered. But Hiei and Kurama just shook there heads.  
  
"We might as well inform the others.." Kurama said.  
  
They nodded, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Let's go." Hiei said, as they set down the path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the cloud, staring ahead in silence. The moutains were near, she could see their outlines already in the horizon. Black and white collided and battled across the snowy tops. Her body became stone still.  
  
"Here I come. Here the battle begans. The holy weapons, made by nature's purest materials, the strongest in the world, right ahead. This battle is not going to be easy." She whispered to herself. Touching the bow she brought with her, she cast a spell over her quiver and arrows also, as the wood became enchanted with unbreakable power, her supply of fletched arrows grew, with the strenght of steel.  
  
These were all her weapons she'd use.  
  
"Let's go." She ordered her cloud, as it sped up, whipping her braid, so it trailed after her.  
  
Here I come.  
  
********************************************************  
  
End.. sorry is that a clift hanger? ::Innocent eyes:: no, couldn't possibly be... oh alright.. I'll just have to update soon. R&R bye!!! 


	14. The Cave

Disclaimer: i no own Inu yasha. This is the last time I'm writing this so it goes for the rest of the story kay?  
  
Hiya again eveybody! Arigato for all the reveiws!! I'm soo happy! All this plus my birthday is in two days!! So I haven a lot of fun (That is until I got SICK!! grr...) so anyways here is the 14th chappie!  
  
Oh and for those who care... Hateni-seito means sorrow star.. it's the the holy sword Tsukiyo used in the past, before she died. She hid it in the mountain until she was able to come and regain it to defend her people again.  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 14 - The cave  
  
********************************************  
  
Kagome knew she wouldn't make it to the summit without being attacked. As she had neared the mountain a slithering youkai escaped the the rocks and roared. Flames shot out of its mouth straight at her. She manuevered the pink cloud to the side as the fire shot straight past her. Reaching for an arrow from her quiver, she shot the youkai in the heart with two arrows. It immediately dissapeared, as it was purified.  
  
She slowed the cloud down, as under a rocky ledge a black cave was seen with an enourmous amout of evil energy pouring forth from it. In moments a wave of various of hundred youkai erupted from it, all screeching at her.  
  
Kagome notched and released several more arrows upon the youkai, all the while dodging there attacks. She was soon in the very midsts of the battle. Surrounded on all sides by blood thirsty youkai. Casting her chi around her in a bubble, letting it grow around her. As each youkai touched it, the power of the orb completely disinagrated them.  
  
Her face was frozen in a furrow of power and determination. Her blue eyes void of emotion as she fought her way through the youkai.  
  
As soon as she made it close enough to a ledge, she leapt for it. Hitting the stone with a solid thump she started running towards the cave.  
  
This was the only way in. No matter how difficult in may be.  
  
She ran silently in, as she illuminated her body in a soft blue glow, casting light in to the darkness so she could see any possible attackers. She turned a corner and gasped as several dark crystal flew at her. Two cut her arm, but she felt none of the pain as her body already started healing the wounds.  
  
She outstretched her hand to illuminate the area the darts had come from but a darkened figure already had moved past her in a swift black blurr. She saw its body moved every once in a while as it circled her, taunting  
  
"So little miko come to win a holy prize?"  
  
She sneered back at him  
  
"I've come to take what I left here three-thousand years ago demon, so get out of my way before I kill you!!"  
  
It chuckled  
  
"I see. So you are after the holy weapons of the lost goddess Tsukiyo. You will never make it there..."  
  
"And why won't I?" She said grinning.  
  
".. because you die now!!" It hissed as it lunged at her at its in-human speed. Its darts were clasped in his hands ready to stab her when she turned to stare at him, arrow tip pointing at his chest, saying  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
She released the arrow at it flew hitting his heart and erupting with her power. Time seemed to slow down between the two, as his body slowly started evaporating.  
  
"You.. were just.. toying with me." He whispered before his head dissapeared.  
  
She took a few deep breaths, staring at the spot, shaking her head before starting off at a run down the cave.  
  
She had to hurry unless she wanted to battle more youkai then she wished. She was in a hurry not only for the weapons but the battle she knew would come after she regained them.  
  
She shuddered mentally, not letting her expressions show any weakness. She grinned slightly.  
  
If Sesshoumaru and Inu yasha found the Tetsuiaga powerful, she wondered what they'd do when they found out what the Hateni-seito was capable of.  
  
Kagome did battle with several lower class youkai before she saw that ahead of her seemed brighter. She burst through slowing to a stop cautiously as she gazed at her surroundings. She looked to be in an arena hallowed out by what looked like large sets of claws. The ceiling reached far above her, and she was no where near to touching any of the side walls. She looked at the opening on the other side of the dome room to where the path continued to the holy objects.  
  
Only there was a large dark figure leering closer to her, as it descended down the dark path. She readied her guard, arrow ready to release and her quiver in easy reach for more if needed.  
  
The figure entered the arena, as Kagome crouched ready examining her opponent. It was a male youkai, about three heads taller than herself. he had large feathered ears sticking out of his brown mane. He had huge hawk wings on his back and golden hawk eyes as he examined her wonderingly at her. He was well built, with swords dangling loosely on each side of his waist.  
  
He cocked his head at her, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"What brings you here my beautiful ningen?" He said.  
  
Kagome frowned at him but countered all the same  
  
"My name is Kagome and I am not yours."  
  
"Ah fiesty as well. This should be fun to here your agonizing screams when you beg for mercy at my feet." He said, his eyes dancing with bloody amusement.  
  
"Confident aren't you? Well well see who wins and who dies now won't we?" She said, her battle expression set cool on her face. He grinned.  
  
"So we shall."  
  
He spread his wings and took to the air, causing the wind to rumble the rocks around them from the intensity. Diving around her in percise movements, he started teasing her. Brushing his wings against her over sensitive shoulders, or his hand quickly caressing her cheek as he passed. She growled at him.  
  
"She caught a glimpse of black tipped wings swirling around her. Then gold and silver. She frowned. But before Kagome could think anything else she felt something warm press on her lips and a hand under her chin. He released her and she saw the smirk on his face as he licked his lips then started off again flying around her in a similar pattern to her former oppent with crystals.  
  
Kagome felt utterly disgusted, wanting to take her entire supply of toothpaste down her throat. But she made no movement to do so, only kept guard studying his movements.  
  
"You taste good little miko." He said slyly to her. Her right eye twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Don't worry you'll never get the chance again."  
  
"I won't will eye? Like a human could stop me from what I desire."  
  
She smirked at this.  
  
"And if I'm not human?"  
  
"I'll still get what I want.. and I want you." He tried another dive bomb attack, but she dodged to the right, and unsringed an arrow at his arm. It struck him as he past, sizziling painfully before he ripped it from his flesh. He kept circling her hissing  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it hawk boy."  
  
"I'll kill you after I hear you beg for your life wench. I'll make you pay for every drop of blood I spill."  
  
"Don't call me wench or you'll regret it dearly." She said cooly. Before dropping her bow to the floor so her hands were free.  
  
"Stupid girl, now I win!" He shouted.  
  
She shifted her gaze around the blurrs surrounding her at a dizzingly speed.  
  
"You won't win. The only reason your not dead yet is because.." Se trailed off as a hawk form dived at her from behind. She spun around, throwing her hands up at him, yelling  
  
".. YOUR CHEATING!!"  
  
Sizzling bolts of lighting shot out of her palms, filling the dome with scortching flashes and bird people screams. She heard several thumps as they slammed in to the dirt floors, as se slowly released the grip on the spell she conducted.  
  
Like she had suspected, there was not only one birdlike youkai... but a whole family of them. Six altogether.  
  
"You.. bitch.." He muttered getting up. She frowned.  
  
"NEVER call me anything besides my name."  
  
"Which would be?" He spat. She picked up her bow, after noticing he was the only other youkai left concious. She poised the arrow at him saying,  
  
"Tsukiyo Kagome." She saw the flash of surpise on his face before she killed him. Without hesitation she headed for the path and started down it again faster than before.  
  
Youkai would be gtting stronger as she reached farther in to the cave. She wondered how much more power her long-lasting sheild held still. It probably had been battered over the centuries, but no doubt in still stood. It was where the holy weapons were, and the rest of her powers as well.  
  
Kagome still lost in her own breif remeberance when out of no where she felt a clamp around her through, constricting her breathing. She gasped for air, choking out.  
  
"Who..are...?"  
  
It snickered behind her.  
  
"Your death."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hee... don't kill me for another cliff hanger!! I had the hardest time typing this chapter. It was the longest battle scene I've ever typed so... um.. yes. And i still have a few (Longer) ones to go! ah anyways, home from school today.. sick.. so i hopped on the computer and finally got this done thanks to all the helpful reveiws!! *wink wink* so I'll update when I can, I'm gonna be loaded with homework tomorrow so sometime after that kay? Well till next time! 


	15. Oh Brother

Hiya again!! (If you want disclaimer go back to either Chapter 1-14) Anywho guess what my motovation was fo today to write this chapter? becuze....  
  
TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! ^_^ ~~~ ^_^ ~~~ ^_^ ~~~ ^_^  
  
Yiiipppeeeeeee!!!!!! I even got a Tokyo mew mew cd from my friend Stephie today!!!! (Even though she tortured me by not listening to it on her cd player barely at all ::Tears, glares, tears::) so anyways here is the new chapter enjoy!! (oh and Thankie for reveiws Lady2U, DemonLady1, Sukera, Artemis the Goddess, ^-^, Shinigami Clara, Hinoke, animedreamer2003, arrow- card, Senhayko, akemi-chan, hiei is mine forever, and also my bestest (Scary when hyper) friend Stephie who have reveiwed since last chappie!! I know I don't write many thanks to reveiwers, but instead I just like to get another chapter out there quickly for you guys to read instead kay? Sound good? well happy reading!! ^_^  
  
Oh yes of course, The dictionary of new Japanese words!!:  
  
Barusa - To kil  
  
Hananoki - Flowering tree  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 14 - Oh Brother  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The youkai's whisper was against her ear.. a little to close for comfort, but that was the least of Kagome's worries. Her eyesight was turning hazy with black spots dancing in her vision.  
  
Her breathing had long past been raggedty, as her body seemed to become to heavy to stand straight.  
  
Her eyes started to close, fighting with all her might to stay awake..  
  
'I have to live!' she cried to herself 'I WILL get through this!'  
  
With difficultly she raised her hands up, and grasped his forearm, whispering.  
  
"I.. won't... DIE!!!!"  
  
Kagome's powers flared, her fingers immediately enblazed in blue fire, scortching his skin as he yowled in pain. It fled up her arms, neck, face, chest, knees, all the way to her feet.  
  
She kept hold on to his arm even as he tried to shove her off. But she remained firm, his arms were still clasped around her neck, but not as tightly as before.  
  
Soon the whole youkai's body was a on fire, burning until there was nothing left.  
  
Kagome took in a few deep breaths of sweet air when a sound rang through the caverns.  
  
...clap .... clap...... clap..... clap....  
  
Someone was.. clapping?  
  
Before her thoughts wondered to far, a smooth baritone voice entered her hearing, each word sounding like silk.  
  
"Well done miko. I see you are indeed very powerful, you defeated my minion with out much of a battle at all... I commend you..."  
  
Kagome's eyes faultered from relief to flashing anger.  
  
"You sacrifice your own men so you can estimate someone's abilities?!!"  
  
"Yes Miko, not as unhonorable as you think.. your own kind does it as well so why not I?" Came the smooth reply.  
  
He had still not shown his face, nor had she estinguished the flames licking around her. She looked at the shadows, knowing that was where he was, saying coldly  
  
"It's true that warlords do, but it is still wrong and unjust."  
  
A snickering reached her ears.  
  
"So you think so miko? Well you truely are the only honorable soul among us then." He said, finally revealing himself in to the light of her aurora, a wide smirk on his face.  
  
If not for the speech he had just made, Kagome would have been comepletely flabbergasted at his looks.  
  
He was pretty good looking... even by youkai standards.  
  
He had on an red haori on, with black pants, wearing a silky black obi around his lean waist. Kagome's eye surveyed his face, breathtaking in its own beauty.  
  
He had long red auburn hair, tied loosely with a black string. He had bright green eyes, with wisdom hidden in the depths of them. His face held all the boyish charm every girl dreamed of. Right down to those soft lips of his.  
  
"I'm sure there are more than myself that hold honor on this mountain if my memory serves me correctly." She said back.  
  
Kagome heard her voice, but didn't know whether she was the one so strongly saying them or not.  
  
His grin widened.  
  
"Ah so there is hope for us yet?" He said sarcastically waving his hand boredly in front of him.  
  
Kagome woke out of her daze at this, scorning herself for such stupid thoughts as to be MOONING over this POSSIBLY DEADLY youkai in front of her.  
  
"There is hope for everyone, only after a while its to hard to come back to honor and respect. What do you think youkai?"  
  
He froze at her words, like she trudge up another bad memory. But as soon as the expression came, it went, replaced by another evil smirk.  
  
"I think you could be right."  
  
"What is your name?" She said after some pause. Something... something was nagging at her from the back of her mind, only she couldn't quite grasp it.  
  
"I am called Barasu whether that is my real name or not, I can not say. How about you miko?"  
  
Barasu? Now where had she heard that name before? It sounded... familiar, only she couldn't put her finger on it..  
  
Her thoughts snapped back to the answer he was expecting.  
  
Not using her full name she just said,  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Ah well miko Kagome, you are here for the holy weapons are you not?"  
  
She frowned but answered  
  
"Yes, and why are you blocking me from reaching them?"  
  
"Simple miko, no one until may reach the holy objects accept two people."  
  
THAT caught her attention.  
  
"Who might they be?"  
  
"The great Lady Tsukiyo who is unfortunately deceased at the moment, and our humble leader."  
  
She snorted at this. 'humble?' she doubted any leader of YOUKAI could possibly be HUMBLE.  
  
"So who would this leader of yours be?" She said placidly. His already trademark sadistic smirk covering his face once more, Barasu replied  
  
"Ah milady, he is one of the most powerful sorceror's of all time. He rescued me about ten years ago when I awoke in a feild with no memories at all. He so genourously took me in and trained me, and here I am, now fighting with a very cute and strong miko. Some even say he is as old and as strong as the goddess was, from her time and all." he added thoughtfully.  
  
Kagome tensed, and urge to shiver rising up her spine.  
  
Could this be the person Tsukiyo told her about?  
  
The one that she fought her final battle with?  
  
Sealing him away so long ago?  
  
no, only someone with the secret to undo the seal could let him arise.  
  
So it was virtually impossible.  
  
She tore her mind from the subject, to think on later saying  
  
"So in other words.. when I finally reach the weapons.. I will have to battle him?"  
  
"Possibly.." He said.  
  
She growled.  
  
"I'm tired of these games. Either let me pass or fight." She said. Her already notched arrow pointing to the ground, but ready to shoot at anytime.  
  
He shrugged. Lifting his right hand even with his chin, palm to the sky. He said  
  
"Battle it is miko."  
  
A bright red fireball formed in his palm as he crouched in an battle stance.  
  
Holding her arrow, pulling it back to her chin, she aimed at him.  
  
With a dash and twang of the arrow being released..  
  
.. the battle begun.  
  
He dodged her arrow, as he hurled the fire at her.  
  
She quickly formed a sheild around her, as the fire reflected and dissolved, before fading into nothinginess.  
  
She set another arrow and released it, as the events repeated themselves over and over again in an never ending battle.  
  
Kagome kept studing his movements, and his form of techniques, as he barrier provided her such time able to do so.  
  
His movements, which intruged her the most, we like liquid and fast as lightning, as if he wasn't in control of his body, but was being led by something else...  
  
.. it was to good for anyone to possess... even a demon.  
  
Kagome fired another arrow as he dodged it, catching a glimpse of his eyes as he jumped out of the way.  
  
They were empty.. hallow.. so much like the eyes of Kikyou.  
  
Dead and lifeless.  
  
Then it clicked in to her mind.  
  
One of the many days of her journey searching for the jewel shards, Miroku had let her read one of his many scrolls containing a story about an evil youkai who killed many humans.. his name was Barasu.  
  
It said no one knew where he came from, or who was his allies or enemies. he did random but deadly attacks on humans and youkai alike.  
  
But that wasn't the only story it reminded her of.  
  
The other legend was of a saishuu samuri that was a youkai, but fought along side humans in battle. He saved many human lives and earned many praises from everyone. He even had a mate.. Suku?.. a kitsune youkai. As was he. Only some two-hundrend years ago he dissapeared without a trace... now what was the his name?!! Hananoki? it SOUNDED right.. yes she was sure that was it.  
  
Another fire attack hit her sheild, then asorbed.  
  
She turned her gaze back at him, as he landed on the dirt floor around them, the grin still plastered on his face as if permantently etched there.  
  
There attacks halted for a moment as she asked him.  
  
"Barasu how long have you been working under your leader?!"  
  
He looked confused.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just answer me!"  
  
"Well then miko Kagome.. about..." he paused "..one-hundred and eighty years."  
  
She frowned.  
  
.. that would be about right.. and the description matched his own looks perfectly from the saishuu samuri legend...  
  
"One last question Barasu.... does the name Hananoki sound familiar to you?" She asked, finding gentleness soothed in to her words.  
  
She once again watched a pained look in his eyes, before he growled grasping his head in what seemed like agony.  
  
Her face turned from question to worry in zero seconds flat.  
  
"Barasu? Barasu?!?!"  
  
She heard his growl increase as she saw blood running thrugh his clawed fingers, from clasping his head to tight.  
  
She couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
Her sheild dissapated, as she ran over to him, dropping to her knees in front of him grabbing his shoulders.  
  
She knew this was dangerous that he could be faking it.. but, she had to risk it.  
  
"Barasu? are you alright?!" She whispered.  
  
She heard his mumblings making out  
  
"...Sukura...." He whispered. She reconized the name. The samuri's mate. She smiled gently as if he grasped his head tighter, as if battling something. She pulled him close to her as he fought himself for dominace of his mind.. and memories.  
  
She was well aware he could do anything in this state.. but herself was not her concern at the moment. She felt a relation to this man.. even if she couldn't explain it. Something you didn't know about.. but your sub- concious did. She trusted that instint as she felt his claws on her own shoulders as he squeezed with his nails painfully.  
  
She didn't cry out only leaned foreward whispering encouraging words in his ear.  
  
They stayed like that.. Kagome long since feeling the numbness in her arms as blood flowed freely down her white sleeves, when his grip finally relented. She pulled back slightly, to look in to his face. His eyes were closed, as he breathed hard. His cheeks were damp, and from his lips was dried blood.. probably biting his lip as he fought.  
  
"Hananoki?" She called hesiantly. He opened his eyes to look at her, slightly blood shot, as another faint ghostly grin crossed his lips.  
  
Only it wasn't a grin of murderous intendancies, but a kind one.  
  
Even his tired eyes were dancing with the joys of life.  
  
She hugged him close, tears almost rising in her own eyes at his victory.  
  
".. thank you Lady Kagome.." He whispered.  
  
She nodded her head, before he senses picked up a prescense watching them all along.  
  
Only it was to late.  
  
A sword flew out.. stabbing Hananoki in the back.  
  
He groaned, coughing out blood, before slumping in Kagome's arms.  
  
She stared down in horror at his weak form before glaring at the attacker dangerously.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!?!!" She screamed.  
  
A ringing laugh was he answer as a young woman jumped down from a ledge, as Kagome pulled the sword from his back realizing it had ran him completely through.  
  
She had long lavender hair and ivory eyes with the same lavender as her hair for pupils.  
  
She wore a sky blue sleeveless dress, with gold emboridered slits to her mid-thighs. She had a flower garland wrapped around her forehead of blue and white flowers.  
  
She would have looked innocent enough, had it not been for the evil and hatred showed on her face.  
  
"How dare 'I'? He is a worthless fool for wanting to go back to that PATHETIC life of saving HUMANS." She spat with disgust.  
  
Kagome's anger boiled.  
  
"It was his choice what he does and now one has the right to control that!!" She screamed back.  
  
The youkai female glared at her her nose upturned.  
  
"Why not fight for what you think HUMAN. Then we will find our answer." She raised her claws in an threatening gesture.  
  
Kagome felt her heart in a turmiol of rage, ready to spill forth at any point. Her gaze hardened to a icy blue, as she stared a the youkai with no care for lives and souls.  
  
"I know what is right, while your own version is twisted and knarled as much as weed snaking up a tree in a beautiful garden. Unwanted and uneeded." She said cooly.  
  
Kagome saw the youkai blush in fury.  
  
"H-how DARE you say that to me you human wench!!" She finally sputtered. "You will DIE NOW AND HERE!!!!"  
  
Kagome didn't know how she did it with such ease or power she didn't know she possessed, but did it she did.  
  
As soon as the woman started running towards to her. Kagome raised a hand, palm to the attacker, while cradling Hananoki with the other.  
  
Instantly a glittering orange power manifested in her palm shooting at the woman covering the entire width and height with the power Kagome released.  
  
Kagome was faintly aware of the scream the youkai released of being defeated by a mere human but ignored it.  
  
As soon as the attack receded she turned back to Hananoki. Shifting her hand over his wound, she let a mistly blue light drift from her hand on to his wound.  
  
Healing it instantly.  
  
After a moment, she felt him shift, and push himself off her to sit up himself.  
  
He looked confused, as he patted his stomach and back were the sword had once been, then looked at her quizzically.  
  
She smiled at him, pointing to her hand saying.  
  
"I used my powers. Your fine now."  
  
She watched as realzation hit him.. about everything as he once again looked at her warmly.  
  
"Thank you again Lady Kagome. I am in your debt."  
  
"No, I'm just glad your better. No one has the right to take someone else's memories. No matter WHO it is." She said firmly. He chuckled, then noticing the wounds on her shoulders.  
  
"Kagome-sama.. did I?"  
  
She looked down suddenly remebering them as well.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry about.." She led off as he immediately ripped off a slice of his haori and started wrapping one of her shouldes. She blushed.  
  
"Y-you don't have to do this you know.." She said. He shook his head.  
  
"Nonsense. Your a human you'll die if they aren't treated immediately."  
  
"But Hananoki-sama.." She was about to tell him it WAS useless because she'd be completelyhealed in five or so minutes anyways, but refrained from doing so.  
  
Half way through wrapping he suddenly stopped, and she wondered if he noticed, but than she felt his nose working furiously as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"W-what are you doing??" She stuttered.  
  
"I smell a familiar scent on you. One I haven't smelt in a long time.." He whispered.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Another kitsune.." He said.  
  
She frowned, then said the first namethat popped in to her head.  
  
"Shippou?" She queried. He looked surprised.  
  
"Yes. That's him. Only why is he traveling alone? Should he not be with his parents?"  
  
Kagome's face fell slightly as she looked in to his questioning eyes.  
  
"Shippou's an orphan. Some youkai known the thunder brothers killed his parents. He tried stealing some important thins from me when we met him, so now he travels with us.."  
  
His face paled.  
  
".. I... I see.." He said. She looked at him wondering.  
  
"How is it you know Shippou?"  
  
He looked surprised at her question.  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you about me?"  
  
She shook her head. He looked off at the dark walls of rocks around them saying  
  
"Because I'm his brother."  
  
She looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"Y-y-your Shippou's b-brother?!"  
  
Now that she LOOKED.. he did look kind of like Shippou. With the red hair and sparkling green eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if Shippou would grow up to be this handsome.  
  
"I am." He said looking back at her. Thinking he'd still see an shocked woman clawing for answers, but only saw a girl with a wide smile, and a hand held out to him.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Shippou's brother. I'm Shippou's adopted mother, and protector from Inu yasha."  
  
It was his turn to look shocked, but then smiled grasping his hand in hers in a firm shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you Shippou's mother."  
  
The tunnel filled with a warm glow. Both knowing the battles were just beginning but glad for break in them.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Yea!! Now Shippou has a HOT older brother.. KAWAII!!! and... I'm am now 14!! (I know my profile said I already was.. but it was close enough to my b-day so I just rounded) anyways please reveiw okay? Always wanted!! ^_^ so till next time.. sy ya!!! 


	16. Long Awaited Meetings

Disclaimer: read first chapter for one.  
  
Okay I don't really know what else to say except, thanx for all the reveiws (Over 400 now ^_^!!!) Thank you all so much!!! so with out further waiting, here is the next anticipated chapter!!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Generistic, Artemis the Goddess, Shinigami Clara, Lady2U, watergoddesskasey, Hinoke, Diana, DemonLady1, ChildlikeMoonTechi, Sukera, sessluver13, CheeseHead, demongirl3003, arrow-card, Ai Higeki, Paru-chan, Senhayko, houser's girl, Ace Fyre, starmoon777, HeavenlyAnimeAngel- Amaterasu, fishkisser, thunder sister, FireKitsune, Inu Youkai-Hime, Fire Kitsune Goddess, valene, ayanna24, frozzygirl, ?????????, thanx agai everyone! You keep reveiwing I'll keep writing!! (See Frozzygirl! I updated! ^_^ /) ~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 17 - Long awaited meetings  
  
**************************************************  
  
"So a young miko is coming here then?" A man with a deep voice his figure hidden in the shadows from all eyes.  
  
The youkai before him bowed low.  
  
"Yes m'lord, she is also accompined by our former member known as Barusa."  
  
"I see, a powerful girl she must be then. Well let her come. This shall be... entertaining."  
  
"Yes m'lord."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippou sat in the hut, still bristling with anger.  
  
"You let her go off on her OWN to fight DEMONS!?!?! How could you?!!" He screetched.  
  
"Calm yourself Shippou-chan." Miroku said. "Kagome has gained much strength if Inu yasha, Kurama and Hiei's tales are true."  
  
Yeah speaking of which." Kuwabara said turning to Hiei "..How could you leave the goddess alone and unprotected like that?!!"  
  
"She is named a goddess for a reason you know. They just don't hand you the title on a gold platter. They earn it." Hiei retorted.  
  
"Yeah moron." Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama and Inu yasha just kept off to the side, and for once, silent.  
  
"This is all your fault!" The small kitsune yelled at the spirit detectives "If you hadn't come--"  
  
Suddenly Kurama stood. Everyone turned to him surprised.  
  
He made it to the doorway, but stopped. "If all of you are so worried, then why don't you go after her instead of sitting here complaining? I'm going to go do what I can to help." He said. He brushed out the door and in to the forest.  
  
Hiei snorted.  
  
"The fox is right for once."  
  
He too stood and left.  
  
The rest stood dazed for a moment, looking at each other. Than in a mental agreement, got up and followed them.  
  
Inu yasha faintly thought  
  
'Kagome told us not to, but she can't expect us to just wait here and wait to see if she lived or died.'  
  
Sango, Miroku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara took to the sky on Kirara's back. While the two demons and hayou with a small kitsune ran quickly beneath them.  
  
"Were coming Kagome.." Kurama whispered and all nodded in agreement preparing for the battles ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stoped short as the kitsune behind her fortunaely froze before running in to her back.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" He whispered.  
  
"We've been walking for twenty minutes now and haven't been attacked. Surely we didn't go unnoticed. Something's up." She said to him, not bothering to keep her voice down.  
  
"I know, I got the same feeling at the last corner we took."  
  
"Only what could he be planning?"  
  
"We'll find out.." He murmmered darkly. She nodded.  
  
"We will fight him with all we've got."  
  
They continued down the caverns at a quick run none of them tired because of their supernatural abilities.  
  
Only it soon became all to apparent that the demons were LETTING them pass.  
  
"Hurry up Hannanoki. The sooner we are out of here with the weapons, the safer it'll be."  
  
"Right."  
  
They took off faster, running in blurrs with only Kagome's faint aurora keeping a lit path for them.  
  
After several memorized turns and twists, they entered a large chamber where the walls were not the same dewey brown and black but a light sand color.  
  
Only that wasn't what caught her attention.  
  
In the center was a huge glowing orb of pink and blue lights swirling like waves over it delicate surface. Although it make look frail it had enough power to hold off an volcanoic erruption ten times that of Mout Fuji.  
  
In the center of the sheild was a flat stone sa tall as her waist, and resting on its wide surface were five weapons.  
  
First a large gold sheild with designs of the god of the sun on it.  
  
Then a band with a polished platnuim surface. The goddess of water emprinted on it.  
  
A gleaming dagger with a green hilt, and sharp silver blade. The god of wildlife's emblem polished in to its surface.  
  
The other was a ruby ring, wrapped with gold. In gold print on the Ruby was the sign of the god of fire.  
  
And last was a gold chain necklace. Dangling from it was a gold heart shaped pendant, an in its center, written in navy blue letters was the mark of the goddess of life.  
  
When she didn't notice her sword she looked for the next best thing.  
  
Lying on the floor before the slat that the weapons gleamed on was a young woman, passed out on her stomach.  
  
She had long tangled red hair, and wearing a white kimono with blue flowers embroidering it. If her eyes were open they'd be a bright magenta. A demoness born of fire and weather.  
  
She was the guardian of the holy objects that Tsukiyo had assigned her as. One of her most trusted friends as well.  
  
A very powerful demoness, but also very sweet and gentle. Her own holy weapon layed not far from her on the ground. A white and gold bow and arrows from the goddess of the snow.  
  
Kagome looked closer and saw that the girl was clutching a sword to her chest.... Her sword! The goddess of the stars!  
  
"Kaguya-chan!!" She cried.  
  
The girl's eyes fluttered and moved slightly so she could see who was calling her. Only she cringed in pain and fell back on to her stomach.  
  
Kagome stared in shock.  
  
What was wrong?  
  
"Kagome.. look. there is an arrow in her side. An enchanted one of evil..." He frowned as the realizations hit Kagome.  
  
She was so happy to see her friend she didn't notice.  
  
Only how could this happen?  
  
The sheild was suppose to protect her as well!  
  
Without knowing she had started growling in an very Inu yasha like fashion.  
  
"Whoever did this is going to PAY dearly..." She hissed.  
  
Hannanoki placed a calming hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Patience. You'll get your chance soon enough." He whispered.  
  
She frowned but complied calming her features to be more serene looking but her soul was afire with hatred. Only then did she sense an dark aurora near.  
  
"Come out and show yourself!!" She said glaring in to the shadows.  
  
"So it IS true.. you can see through my blocking spells with no probablems at all. truely amazing."  
  
She frowned, when he didn't come out.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, reining her temper before it flared out.  
  
"Ah my dear, it should be I asking you that question." Came the taunting reply.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"This is my mountain and YOU are an intruder on my lands."  
  
She gritted her teeth.  
  
"I don't believe that. This is the mountain ruled by the great Goddess Tsukiyo. Not yours."  
  
"Ah, alas the great goddess is deceased and since she has no sucessor I am the one who rules until someone defeats me."  
  
After a brief reconginition of his voice although she didn't know where, she said it deadly tones,  
  
"Well I think I may just be that one to defeat you."  
  
"Kagome don't---" Hannanoki began, but she silenced him.  
  
"I can take him. He's going to regret the day he crossed me."  
  
"I take that as a challenge. Well I accept." Came his annoying musical voice.  
  
He stepped foward, revealing long sandy treeses that reached his chin, and peircing green eyes. Wearing an fighting style outfit of black and red dragons design. He looked ready to fight with a small grin on his face.  
  
She readied her bow and arrows, as Hannanoki backed off.  
  
"Ready?" He asked.  
  
"Always." She muttered.  
  
He took towards her and she dodged sending an arrow at his form. he dashed out of the way and the arrow hit the tone wall and actually sticking in to the wall instead of shattering like most arrows would.  
  
"Ah.. I see you are using miko enchanted arrows... interesting." He said. She knocked another arrow in to her string.  
  
"I am, but not so low as to steal or take others memories away."  
  
He frowned at her statement.  
  
"So that is what you think? Do you even know the legend of the weapons why they areso great?"  
  
"More than you'll ever know!!" She cried firing another arrow.  
  
He dodged still talking.  
  
"Each of those six items ver there are holy objects used by the gos and goddesses themselve. They were gifts to the great Lady Tsukiyo after winning a large battle that had been going on for years between the ice and fire realms. The great sword Hateni-seito was he own Holy weapon. Infused with part of every supreme god or goddess ever to exist including Tsukiyo herself.  
  
"It was the most powerful blade in the worldthen she died and hid it hear selfishly so no one would be able to use them again." He finished with a snarl.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Upset you that much that you can't get it doesn't it?"  
  
"Quiet!" He shouted.  
  
"No. Tsukiyo kept it here for safe keeping and only the true heir to the weapons and the spells can unlock the sheild and weild the holy objects."  
  
"I said quiet!" He screamed charging her. She swung her quiver down and used it as a block against his blow. Shw grabbed a spare arrow and stabbed him with it in the shoulder. He sreamed in rage and jumped away from her.  
  
She looked out at him coldly.  
  
"You don't control and you never could or will." She said. He stared at her in shock.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You'll never own me. I know who you are.... Kaimei." She hissed. Now their was complete silence in the room.  
  
"How.... di you know my name.. who are you?!!?" He said angrily. He had never told anyone his name since he murdered Tsukiyo. So how did she?!!  
  
"Answer me this first. Do I look familiar to you?"  
  
"W-what...?"  
  
She grinned evilly.  
  
"Look at me. Who do I remind you of from long long ago?"  
  
His face was confused, before a look of utter horror crossed his features and he stuttered out.  
  
".. Ts... Tsukiyo... no..."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"That's right. I'm her reincarnation. Here to reclaim what's mine and take my revenge... Kaimei.." She said. She finally took off the sealing spell to reveal her true aurora of bright blue light. Her eyes turned to a sapphire blue and a star formed on her left cheek. Her short black hair grew longer and turned a dark midnight blue.  
  
"The time hads come. Ready for your death Kaimei?" She said cooly.  
  
He visibly paled.  
  
"n-no..."  
  
"Yes. You WILL pay for all you've done!!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
YAY!!! another chappie done. Reveiw kay? Now off to do homework and plan ways on getting out of challenge day... hmmm.... mwhahahahaaa..... (Oh and please reveiw alright? Please?) 


	17. I Promise

DISCLAIMER - go back to 1st chappie!  
  
hiya! Okay on with another fabolous chapter!! Oh but first off my best buds have recently usernames and stories wanted me to tell you of their stories (And they REALLY REALLY want reveiws ^_^!!!) Anyways here they are:  
  
Kagome's Choice by Inu-yasha's_soul_mate  
  
Dreams do come true! by: Sessluver13  
  
Anyways thanxs for all the reveiws, so thanks too:  
  
Ember19, Ace Fyre, Sango, kayo-demon, Elyndewen Startree, Michi-chan6, Hinoke, Kagome11492, hiei is mine forever, Sesshomaru13, ^.^, Fishkisser, Sukera, CraziAznGurl, Senhayko, frozzygirl (Thank you!), Dark Topaz, Shinigami Clara (Yes she will! ^_^), Lady2U (Sorry..), Artemis the Goddess, and Inu Youkai-Hime (I REALLY like your story write more soon!)  
  
Oh and also Stephanie for threatening to kill me if i didn't update soon! ^_^;;;;  
  
So that is about it.... I hop you like this story (Doesn't have much action though.. ) well enjoy!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 17 - I Promise  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kagome outstretched her palm at Kaimei, and said  
  
"You'll pay for all the pain you've caused..."  
  
An invisible blast flew at Kaimei and he yelled in pain as he slammed in to a near by wall.  
  
He fell foreward, clutching his stomach, but remained on his feet. He glared at her, his face pale; a dark contrast to the drip of blood coming from the corner of his lips.  
  
"Tsukiyo.. how..." He murmmered.  
  
"I've explained already."  
  
"You.. bitch. I kill you again!" he roared  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Are you saying that for your honor? I never thought you had it."  
  
"Shut up. I'll be back. And you WILL die. Permanently."  
  
A purple light enveloped him and dissapeared in a flurry of black mist.  
  
"Thats a promise.." She whispered.  
  
Kagome frowned but didn't try to stop him.  
  
Instead she turned around and headed to the dome. Placing her hands out she held them a few inches away from the blue light. Closing her eyes she whispered the spell to get rid of it.  
  
"Dome of light,  
  
which guarded thee treasure well.  
  
I wish you break,  
  
and recede to thy stars.  
  
Passs your light to there existence,  
  
and led me to my treasure again."  
  
The orb flicked and started dissapating. Its streaming blue light flying through the passage she came through, finding its way to the stars like she wished.  
  
She sighed walking in to the pnce inside. She only then noticed how the dirt around the dome was a dark black from past fire, while the inside was an unmarked white sand.  
  
Quite a contrast if you took the care to notice.  
  
She headed straight over to the crumpled girl on the dirt, kneeling beside her.  
  
Reaching her hand out she placed it on her head.  
  
"Kaguya-chan?" She called softly.  
  
The girl moved slightly, cracking her eyes open. She gasped when she saw Kagome and tried to sit up but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"Ts-Tsukiyo-sama? Is that really you?" She stuttered. Kagome smiled.  
  
"In a way yes. I'm her reincarnation, Kagome."  
  
The girl nodded, closing her eyes again trying not to wince. Kagome's eyes softened, looking at the wound.  
  
She reached her hand out, curling her hand around the hard slender wood.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." She warned.  
  
With a quick movement, she yanked the arrow out. Kaguya winced, gasping for air not to scream.  
  
Without hesitation, she placed a hand over the wound and started chanting a spell in her mind.  
  
A blue light pulsed from her palm, into the wound. Purging it of the posion, and healing it all at the same time.  
  
Kneeling back on her heels with a sigh, she forced back the dizziness.  
  
She felt an aurora behind her and looked up.  
  
Hannanoki was staring down at her hesiantly.  
  
"Yes Hannanoki-san?"  
  
He seemed surprised that I would call him my equal, but shook it off.  
  
"Are you really a goddess?"  
  
"Well... I guess so. Why do you ask?"  
  
He plopped down next to her, with a sigh saying  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about being Tsukiyo's reincarnation?"  
  
"Well... even though I know you have a good heart, I could not push aside the fact I had just met you."  
  
"Ah. i see. i guess I just got a little ahead of myself. So is this your sword?"  
  
"Uh-huh. The Hateni-seito.. the greatest weapon ever made. Blessed by the heavens themselve, and bestowed apon my former incarnation."  
  
"And you know the protector of the weapons?" Hannanoki said motioning to the recovering girl before them.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Kaguya. Tsukiyo had appointed her guardian because the were the best of friends. This is more than just a duty. It is out of respect for her friend she stayed here all these years.."  
  
"She could leave?"  
  
"Anytime she wanted. She knew of course, but she didn't. I truly do admire her loyalty." Kagome said with a faint hint of sadness and respect. Hannanoki just nodded.  
  
They sat there waiting for them her to wake up and when she did. Kagome would reclaim the Hateni-seito. All would be well soon. Then they could finally end the sadness and pain that started two thousand years ago.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I know I know! This is sort of a short chapter, but I had stop it there so the next chapter would make better sense. So until I write again, Ja ne!! Oh and just for all the special people who take the time out of their days to read this, I am gonna tell you something EXTREMLY important so please read!!  
  
*ATTENTION!!**READ THIS!!* *ATTENTION!!**READ THIS!!* *ATTENTION!!**READ THIS!!* (if your a fish! lol, just kidding, but please read!)  
  
In my new story 'Guardians' the unknown pairings will be....  
  
Kagome/Youko!  
  
Only no spirit detectives. I sorry if any of you are dissapointed bout that, but I just wanted to tell all those who care. So R&R and until next time, bye! 


	18. Goddesses and curses and swords oh my

Disclaimer - go to 1st chappie.  
  
Okay I had to repost this chapter because I agree.. I did it in a rush and didn't turn out that great, so I changed a few parts. So hope ya like it!  
  
Hiya again thanxs for all the reviews! Just to let you all know since I'm writing on a computer that is Internet-less, and my Internet comp has no special font thingies I can't check reviews so I can write them all down here. (I read them all, I just have a really, REALLY bad memory.) So next chappie I will erite down all the reveiwers names for every two chappies, kay? I WILL get it done!  
  
So on with the next chapter!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 18 - goddesses, and curses, and swords.. oh my!  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kurama saw the mountains and the roaring of demons ahead. The rest of the group noticed them as well, and started readying themselves for war.  
  
For Kagome's sake.  
  
They would make it through.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Kagome.?" A small voice whispered as Kaguya regained consciousness once again.  
  
"Welcome back Kaguya-chan." Kagome replied happily.  
  
Kaguya's eyes sprung open as she sat up rubbing her head, while groaning. Then as if struck by a thought, reached down and patted her side.  
  
"Huh? I thought I was hit with an arrow."  
  
"You were." Hannanoki said. She looked at him, and her face formed in to a snarl.  
  
"You! Your one of Kaimei's men!"  
  
She made a subtly movement for her bow but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"Don't Kaguya-chan. He's a friend. He was only under Kaimei's spell. He is all right now. His name is Hannanoki."  
  
She looked hesitantly between the two, then nodded.  
  
"I believe you Kagome-sama.."  
  
"You can call me Kagome-chan, if you'd like..."  
  
"Alright.. Kagome-chan.. so you finally came back.." She said smiling.  
  
"Yes.. I think.." She said cocking her head to the side.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, nodding her head as she solved her own qeury.  
  
Kaguya couldn't hold bak anymore.  
  
In an instant the surprised goddess was engulfed by arms around her neck, and felt moist teardrops on her shoulder as Kaguya cried in relief.  
  
"I can't believe it.. I thought I'd never see you again.."  
  
"Shh.. it's alright.." She whispered hugging the red head back.  
  
Kaguya sniffled.  
  
"I've been here so long thinking of all the things I could have done so you wouldn't have died...."  
  
"Kaguya there was nothing you COULD have done. It'll be okay though.. only what happened while I was gone...?"  
  
"A-a few years ago, a revived Kaimei and some of his men showed up looking for the holy weapons you left me in charge of. He tried everything to break the barrier.. dragons, spells, swords, daggers, mikos, sorcerors. but it didn't work. I thought he was gone.. forever sealed.. but when I saw him. I had hope. REAL hope maybe you'd be alive as well. And now here you are.."  
  
Kagome smiled grimly.  
  
"It's okay Kaguya-chan. Now tell me something.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you get shot with that poison arrow?"  
  
Kaguya cringed.  
  
"I. I really don't know. He was trying to break through the barrier again.. this time with a miko.. it fact.. she looked a lot like you. the spell worked slightly, creating a small block in the barrier, and then she shot me with that blasted arrow.. I can't seem to remember what Kaimei called her. Ci-ki-koo---yi-"  
  
"Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes that was it." She gained a thoughtful expression then asked. "Only how did you know that?"  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"I have a little grudge against her, since she tried to kill me and my friends several times. Something I'll never forgive her for." Kagome sneered.  
  
"So why does she look like you?" Hannanoki nudged impatiently.  
  
"She has some of my soul, I have some of hers. Supposedly I was her reincarnation.. but I'm not. It was only with the Shikon in me that I had some of her soul fused with mine."  
  
"You have the Shikon no Tama?" Kaguya said shocked.  
  
"Well some of it. It was shattered about two years ago by one of my arrows on mistake. Kikyou was the original guardian over it but then she died by the hands of a hanyou named Naraku." She continued before they could ask. " You see the Kikyou before you is nothing more than a creation of a demoness made from Kikyou's ashes and gravesoil. Kikyou now has to steals others dead souls to stay alive."  
  
"Now that you mention it. When she left she was riding on some weird flying snakes.." Kaguya added thoughtfully.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes. Those are her soul stealers."  
  
"I see.." Hannanoki said.  
  
They remained silent as everyone took in the story. Kagome thinking of ways to torture Kikyou for hurting so many of the people she cared for.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
The Tsukiyo reincarnation whipped her head up out of her thoughts turning to her friend.  
  
"Yes Kaguya?"  
  
"Your sword."  
  
She held out the sheathed blade meekly in her hands ready for Kagome to take. Kagome nodded saying.  
  
"It is time isn't it?"  
  
Kaguya smiled admiring, standing up from her kneeling position as did the others.  
  
"Thank you.." The goddess said "for guarding it all these years.."  
  
Kagome outstretched her hand to take the blade her heart fluttering but her will ironed. Her hands touched the leather grasps..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei was in the middle of slicing through a demon when a large earth shaking boom hit his ears. He looked up and was slightly shocked to see that the entire top of the mountain had blown off and a large blue light was erupting from it. Like a beaker of a lighthouse's during a feiry storm.  
  
Hiei caught sight of a dazed Kurama watching it as well, while the others all turned to him as well.  
  
"Fox, what is going on?" He barked.  
  
Kurama's mouth opened and if not for his own youkai hearing he wouldn't have caught it.  
  
Hiei stood shocked.  
  
The taijiya came riding up on her neko shouting  
  
"What is going on?!"  
  
"I said it seems the goddess of stars has finally evoked the full power of her title. The hateni-seito. Blade of the sorrow star." Kurama said lowly, but loud enough for the others hear.  
  
"Which means?!!?" The hanyou screamed.  
  
"Kagome has become not the human Kagome. but the goddess Kagome."  
  
They all turned to the mountain where they saw a floating figure in the middle of the light.  
  
"Kagome.." Shippou whispered.  
  
They all looked closer.  
  
.. it was indeed Kagome.  
  
Yet it was not her..  
  
Her red and white miko garb had some how turned in to a magnificent kimono of pure white and midnight blue. The sleeves were draped gracefully, while her gown was loose but perfect on her form. She had a silver circlet above her brow, dangling on it was a silver star. Her long silky black hair was fluttering around her about twice its previous length. In her grasp was a long, slender sword. Its blade was a glittering silver while the hilt was a deep blue. At the part where the sword met its handle there was a curved arc on both sides, like four flares of metallic molten fire. In the eye of it was a misty sapphire circle with a star melded in to its surface, matching her circlet. On her cheek was a star marking her as an goddess, while around her neck was a chain of silver, the shards she had collected fused together on its end.  
  
It was breathtaking.. even to a cold hearted youkai such as himself.  
  
He felt a unfamiliar tremble race through his heart, and a tingling sensation up his back.  
  
Hiei shivered and finished watching the scene fold out before him.  
  
Several objects were floating around her, of different metalics. Only he wasn't really paying attention. A slight glisten on each of her cheeks had caught his attention.  
  
Kagome was crying.  
  
In a smooth beguiling voice she called out ringing through the forests and everglades. Deer in the forest lifted their heads to listen, while youkai of all kinds stopped what ever they were doing and heard what she chanted as well..  
  
Memorized by the sweet voice.  
  
"Shikon no tama. return to me.  
  
Return to your guardian..  
  
fly from your tainted owners and answer my wish.  
  
Please.. come to me."  
  
Her eyes sprung open, and they all barely contained a gasp as the reveled in a bright unnatural blue that had come of her once smoky eyes which silent tears were glistening in them.  
  
She was trying to fulfil her duty now while she could at her strongest.. Interesting.  
  
Suddenly Hiei heard the houshi call out, pointing at the sky.  
  
"Hey! Look up there!"  
  
They did.  
  
Several glittering pieces of streaming white and pink were racing through the heavens like a giant swarm of fire sapphires.  
  
As they neared closer to Kagome, they started fusing together, into a single streak of a bright pink.  
  
It collided with the blue energy around her, but merely sunk in to the surface until it reached her outstretched hand.  
  
She gently placed it next to its brother and a bright blast of white light followed.  
  
When they were able to look again. A whole, fully purified Shikon no tama hung from her neck, and Kagome was smiling happily, her task complete.  
  
It didn't last long though.  
  
For from the same direction the Shards came from, a huge black miasma, and thousands and thousands of wasps and youkai came.. Naraku came flying towards them, cackling  
  
"Give me back my shards. dear miko goddess."  
  
The others gasped, already tired from their previous battle, thinking how could they ever possibly win. Hiei snorted preparing himself.  
  
Kagome, however, glared at the impending evil baboon figure, poising her blade straight at his approaching figure. Similiar to what she did to Sesshoumaru with Tetsuiaga after recovering from his poison attack in his father's tomb. With a regal air or fire and strength she hissed.  
  
"Never."  
  
A silver light shot from her sword's tip, growing as it went farther until it covered the whole army and Naraku..  
  
. Killing all of them within one mighty purifying blow.  
  
Despite what it seemed Kagome was no fool. So she was completely ready for the attack the still living Naraku crack of power he sent at her from behind. As soon as it desolved from her sheild causing waves on the thick surface, she swiveled around to look at him.  
  
She sent her sword in to several swishing motions releasing daggers of pure attacks at him, striking him down to the ground, bleeding and panting. After a few moments he loked up at her, calling apon his most innocent voice  
  
"Please take mercy kind goddess. Surely one so beautiful and mighty as you will take pity on a hanyou like me..."  
  
She looked down at him angrily.  
  
"You DARE beg mercy for your life when you have caused so many others pain and blood? Tell me did you ever grant mercy before you took someone's life? Did you ever have a second thoughts about your actions? I think NOT you miserable excuse of a living thing!" She said her aurora growing with each of her angry words.  
  
"Goddess-" he started she just slashed her blades at him again as streaks of blue flashes stretched out at him. As soon as the smoke and dust cleared a very noticeable crater where Naraku had once kneeled before her had formed.  
  
She turned to a Miroku a small smile on her face.  
  
"He is dead. Your curse is lifted. See for your self.." She said gently, beginning her slow descent to the ground her aurora diminishing slightly.  
  
Just as her toes touched soil, two figures began running out of the mountain entrance. Inuyasha growled readying Tetsuiaga ready to take them on, but Kagome's voice stopped him when she turned to look at the new strangers.  
  
"Hannanoki! Kaguya!" Kagome cried rushing over to them. "You two weren't hurt by my blast were you??"  
  
Kaguya grinned.  
  
"Of course not! Its not the first time experiencing it is I had set up a barrier for safety measures."  
  
"Good.. I was worried.." She said hugging them both in turn. Her aurora faded slightly.. but everything else about her remained.  
  
From behind them they heard a small squeak of  
  
"B-big brother?"  
  
They turned to Shippou who looked like he was about to cry gazing at the male kitsune wide eyed.  
  
Hannanoki smiled warmly, nodding.  
  
The kit's eyes overflowed with tears as he launched in to his brother's arms crying  
  
"Where were you! You were gone for so long I thought you were dead too!"  
  
They all watched the display when touched hearts. Except for Inuyasha..  
  
who was to busy staring at Kaguya in a rather stunned way.  
  
Kagome turned to him, but when seeing his expression, barely surprised laughter.  
  
'So... Inu yasha like what he sees huh? Maybe I could help.. just a little.. it could be fun..' Was her first thought.  
  
"Everyone.. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. She was guardian of the holy weapons for the past 200 centuries. Her name is Kaguya."  
  
Kagome winked sending an unperceived message to Inuyasha who she purposely said 'Kaguya' to him than anyone else., and he gruffly folded his arms in front of him, but blushing furiously.  
  
She looked and saw Miroku gazing at his once cursed hand, running his calloused fingers over and over his palm in awe. Sang was watching him, while petting Kirara, a large grin on her face.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were collapsed on the floor, breathing hard, and she really couldn't blame them they had fought hard trying to reach her.  
  
Her soft gaze turned to the other two demons in the group.  
  
They were watching her quizically as well.  
  
She smiled at them, and for some reason or another both blushed slightly. She watched them confused when Kaguya cut in.  
  
"Kagome-chan.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We still have some minor problems left to figure out.."  
  
Kagome nodded. All heads turned to them.  
  
"What would THAT be?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Kagome nodded for Kaguya to do all the answering while she stood silently by.  
  
"The other holy objects. We have to find them new masters and mistresses as well. Only we have to choose carefully because by owning them they gain some of the gods/goddesses powers as well. maybe even all."  
  
They all stared at her, before shouting in unison.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
It ends there! MWHAHAAHAAA. sorry its not really a cliff hanger.. but.. well you know. This is a really important chappie and to those who were wondering if they were going to pulverize Naraku or not.. guess what?  
  
THEY DID!!  
  
Anywho.. R&R, and I'll try updating soon. (Balancing my time with school and three stories.. fun!) so until next time-  
  
wait.. I thought I had something else to say--- oh yes..  
  
My friends asked me to put this up here so go to these authors stories (I can't overload my fav. Lists with all these peoples so ask me and I'll write on my chaps for you):  
  
sessluver  
  
Inu-yasha's_soul_mate (I think thats it anyways..)  
  
kaimaru  
  
well till next time ja ne ni suki!  
  
**(R&R please!)** 


	19. This is just the beginning?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu hakusho!  
  
Well hello again everyone!  
  
Guess what?  
  
I went over to my friend's house this week and watched the #124 ep. of Inuyasha... guess what hapened.... you'll find out next chapter!  
  
Yes this is the 19th chapter and no I did not kidnap Inuyasha agian ::Shifty eyes:: ahem.. anywho... just as a warning I pick on Inuyasha and Jaken alot in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Oh and Thanx to:  
  
Inu Youkai-Hime (Not yet but I wanna read it! have ta buy it first..), Artemis the Goddess, arrow-card, Ace Fyre, ElysianKiss, Elydewen Startree, Sakura Youkai, hiei is mine forever, Hinoke (Yep.. she is!), ANAme-chan, DemonLady1 (you'll just have to wait and see.), Crimson Hawk (That is so nice!), bubblesbb03, tessa3 (Okay... I won't answer.. -_-), Valene, Senhayko, Fish kisser (No worries.. be happy!.. oh ahem.. sorry..), Roh Talin (Thank you!), Shinigami Clara (I know how you feel.. so here some Sesshie for ya!), CraziAzngurl (I like that song ^_^), Sukera, Sesshoumaru13, and Sakuragirl-123 (thank you.. I kinda forgot that part, he, he.. thanks here some chocolate ::Tries shoving it through computer screen:: argh! Sorry but here's a new chappie!)  
  
For all the reveiws! I'll keep writing as long as you guys keep reading okay? Anyways as always here is your new chapter! (I made it longer for you guys kay?)  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 19 - This is just the beginning?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"What?!!?"  
  
Kaguya sighed rubbing her temples as Kagome grinned, deciding to help her friend out.  
  
"Yes, so before we can go against Kaimei, we must find these owners?"  
  
Kagome's eyes sparked with pride. Reaching her head behind her she lifted up her hair revealing the nape of her neck. There was a smal glowing white mark of a swan.  
  
"The gacchi mark.." Kurama said under his breath.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes.. it will glow when ever I get near a possible owner of one of the weapons. See? It should be pearl right now.."  
  
"Wait how can you tell?! you can't even SEE your neck!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have a sense to know what happens to it..."  
  
"So what does white mean?" Hiei asked gruffly still trying to overcomes the feelings that were still bombarding the melting icicle known as his heart.  
  
"It stands for the Goddess of Snow. It for for the weapon called winter bow. Kaguya-chan is the owner of it.."  
  
Kaguya shifted revealing the a sparkling white and gold bow, the quiver matching the bow while the fletched arrows had white arrowheads, silver staffs and golden feathers.  
  
Beautiful AND deadly... just like their mistress.... Inuyasha thought dryly while looking at the woman in front of him.  
  
"Wait... Koenma didn't tell us that about the Gacchi mark!" Kuwabara said finally coming out of his daze. Yusuke hit him upside the head.  
  
"Of course he didn't you baka! The toddler doesn't know much haven't you learned that by now?!!!"  
  
Kagome stiffled her laughter, but a large smile was on her lips as she watched the familiar haggles.  
  
"Kagome-megami?" Kurama's silky voice said. She looked at him saying  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What exactly gods and goddesses powers reside in the weapons? And why were they put there?"  
  
"Good questions!" She cheered then cleared her throat like so many of her teachers did before a long lecture.  
  
"Each weapons was or is being used by a god and goddess in times of battles and wars. Each one like myself have one varying from bows, to swords, to rings. Anyways the reason we each have one is because in times of battles when we may be weakened our weapons still hold part of our chi the same power level as when we infused it with them so thus it makes it EXTREMELY hard for a god or goddess to be killed. But in such rare cases they are killed, the chi in the weapons help chose the next master/mistress tp weild them."  
  
"So why are all these here?" Sango voice said lowly while she held the smaller version of Kirara in her arms.  
  
Her face seemed to sadden a touch but she continued.  
  
"The are the weapons of the gods and goddesses that were my allies that were killed in the final battle of the conflict of who would rule our realm. I had placed them here until I detected the next owners with the gacchi. Only when I died 200 hundred years later I sent my soul on one last mission to tell Kaguya what to do and set my sword in the mountain and form the barrier. Then I went to the future to the Higurashi couple into her womb, erasing any memories until it was time."  
  
"Then..... how did you get the mark?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I've had it since a was a young goddess. The said I was granted the powr from the four winds and higher elements to be the choser of strengths and power. In other words it was my duty to find the next in line for the gods and goddess should they die."  
  
"What mystic ones do these weapons belong too?" Miroku asked motioning to the pile of metal.  
  
"Well their is the bow of winter from the goddess of snow, previous owner Yuki... The ring of fire and lightning, from the god Raijin... The necklace of Life, Goddess of Life... Dagger of animals, god of Animals... band of water, God of water.... Sheild of sun, goddess of sun... and of course the Hateni-seito or sorrow star infused with every god and goddess given to yours truly, goddess of the moon and stars...."  
  
"ohhh......." Shippou said his mouth in a small O his small fangs protruding slightly creating an cute image. Kagome smiled glad that her history lesson was over, scooped the kit up in her arms.  
  
"So how did you fair with out me little one?"  
  
He grinned again, curling in her arms his tail wrapped around him.  
  
"It was okay although I didn't like it... will you have to leave again soon?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully. But then shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so. But eventually Yusuke and the others will have to go back soon and I'll have to pick up a few things.."  
  
"Chocolate?" His ears perked up condiderably and she giggled.  
  
"Yes Shippou-chan, and while I'm gone you can catch up with your brother..."  
  
Shippou nodded, closing his eyes in content.  
  
She turned to look at Hannanoki, her eyes showing wisdom and understanding.  
  
"Only I'll expect that'll be AFTER you find your mate, right Hannanoki?"  
  
He grinned slyly with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, but I'll leave in the morning after resting a bit.."  
  
She nodded then turned to the others.  
  
"I suggest we get away from here soon since other youkai might be coming around scavenging.."  
  
"Feh.... I'll take them out.." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles grinning sadicically.  
  
That is until....  
  
*WHOMP*  
  
Kaguya hit him on back of his head, saying  
  
"No you baka we've fought ENOUGH for one day!! Now listen to Kagome-chan's orders or I'll hit you again!!"  
  
"Bitch--" He started growling but then  
  
"sit."  
  
*THUD*  
  
A crater sat in the middle of the barren feild and Kaguya looked down at it in fascination. Seeing a very angry inuhanyou at the bottom.  
  
"Come on Inu-yasha we got to set up camp by sunset and it has to be far enough away from here!" Kagome said her pink cloud forming under her as she started floating above the gorund. Sango, Miroku, Yusuke and Kuwabara on Kirara behind her.  
  
Inuyasha got up and was about to start yelling at the two females but his first victim had already went over to Kagome and was on her cloud staring at him mockingly.  
  
"What is it dog boy? Didn't you hear? Come."  
  
He growled.  
  
"Why you--"  
  
He lunged at them but suddenly Kagome flicked her nose upwards and the cloud darted up ten feet so he only hit air... and dirt when he landed.  
  
"Are you three following on land?" Kagome asked, ignoring his rants.  
  
"Hn..." Hiei snorted.  
  
"Feh...." Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Kurama and Hannanoki looked at them disdainfully, then up at her.  
  
"I think that is a yes..." Kurama said  
  
She nodded and started gliding to the west (A/N: guess why... -_-) followed by the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed... the wind whipping through her hair giving her some relief from all the stress put on her from the day's trials. She was now sitting on her petal cloud cross-legged, with Shippou sleeping in her lap, Kaguya at her side, staring ahead.  
  
The goddess turned and looked at the white puff clouds around her her thoughts distant and worried.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?" Kaguya whispered so no demons would overhear.  
  
Kagome sighed again, Kaguya speaking of the very thing she was.  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know how they will react to me if they knew..."  
  
"I think you've already changed their veiws of you when they found out you were just a goddess... besides did the ugly orange haired one say Koenma sent them?"  
  
Kagome nodded, turning her head to the sky.  
  
"Yes he sent them to watch over me, and if they didn't tell them about the gacchi mark I doubt he told them about THAT..."  
  
There was a small silence, as Kagome sat thinking.  
  
'I really should contact him about how much the spirit detectives know.. maybe tonight I willl.....'  
  
Suddenly a bright navy blue flash darted through her vision.  
  
She blinked then her eyes widened.  
  
In a flash she swerved the cloud to the side racing ot where she felt the surge.  
  
"Kagoome-chan! What are you doing?! Kagome-chan?!" Kaguya cried.  
  
"I sensed it!! The goddess of Life is near, we have to go find her!!" Kagome said back, while motioning for the others to follow.  
  
The soon came upon a glade of grass and wild flowers.  
  
Kagome squinted to see ahead.  
  
There was a small girl wearig a orange and white yukaata and her black hair pulled in to a small ponytail on the side of her head was picking flowers. A short green toad not far away yelling at her. Off to the side was a tall elegant figure of mostly clad white. He had long silver white hair and cold peircing gold eyes glaring right at her.  
  
'Sesshoumaru..'  
  
She floated to the ground, stepping off with Kaguya as it dissapeared. Hannanoki and the other demons came up behind her, Inuyasha growling feircely.  
  
Rin ran over to her a large smile forever stamped on to her cheery face.  
  
"Onee-san!!Onee-san!!" She cried throwing herself around Kagome's waist in a hug.  
  
"Hello Rin-chan, how are you doing?" Kagome said these words calmly although the flashed in her visions became more powerful as she made contact with the girl.  
  
'surely.. no.. it couldn't be.. she's just a child!' She said but remained smiling.  
  
"Rin is doing fine Kagome-sama! Here these are for you!" She handed her a boquet of different flowers which Kagome took gracefully, smelling their swet aromas.  
  
"They're beautiful Rin-chan, Thank you."  
  
The girl blushed but her smile widened.  
  
"Rin knew Onee-san whoud like them!! Rin picks flowers for Jaken-sama but he doesn't like them and calls Rin names!!"  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything he says Rin-chan! I think he just has a problem expressing his feeligs. So whenever he says he doesn't like you he means he REALLY likes you.."  
  
"REALLY?!?!" The little girl squealed. Running over to the toad she hugged him saying  
  
"Rin loves you too!"  
  
"Wha!!" He sqwauked. "Get off me you filthly ugly human!"  
  
"You think Rin is pretty too?!! Jaken's so nice to Rin-chan!!"  
  
Kagome bit her lip trying her hardest not to laugh. She turned to look at the demon lord who was looking at her emotionless.  
  
"What are you doing here wench?" He asked coldly.  
  
Kagome composed herself and bowed saying  
  
"I am in search of a certain person and it led me across your path Sesshoumaru-sama. I do not wish to cause any bloodshed.."  
  
"What!?!!" Inuyasha yelled "Why are you being so nice to him?!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." She chirped sweetly.  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Hmph..." She snorted turning away from the crater.  
  
"Sorry about that..."  
  
He looked down at her through raised eyes.  
  
"Why are you being so nice wench?"  
  
Kagome was about to answer when she narrowed her eyes and looked past him.  
  
The others sensed it soon too and all drew their weapons.. all except Kagome anyways..  
  
She merely glared at the oncoming demon calmly. Sesshoumaru thought she was insane and hoped she got herself killed and called Rin behind him.  
  
With several loud crashing it finally entered the clearing, a path of destruction in its wake.  
  
"GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA!!!!!!" It roared.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Not in your or my life."  
  
It growled, only it seemed twice as loud. They then noticed their was another demon behind this one. Both with powerful auras.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what do you suggest?" Kaguya said clutching her bow.  
  
"We can split in to two groups and take them down... I don't want to use any unessicary force.."  
  
Kaguya nodded and began relaying the orders to everyone else.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the ningen before him noticing her changes in apperances for the better, but angry nonetheless.  
  
"I do not take ordes from the half-breed's wench."  
  
"Then don't." She said simply. He watched her for a moment longer then turn ihs attention back to the two opposing demons.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!!!" They hissed lunging at them.  
  
"Go!" Kagome shouted. The divided each going after their assigned demon leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome in the middle watching for an opening.  
  
Sesshoumaru just thought the woman was weak and was afraid to jump in and help.  
  
Kagome on the otherhand was busy waching the attacks the demons used. The moved it what seemed like dances. Slash, dodge, turn attack other group.. but no matter how many times they turned or twisted they always left a gap in between them as if waiting for something ot enter.  
  
One of them roared as Hiei slashed its arm. Sesshoumaru saw his opening and attacked with his Toukijin. Kagome saw him dart off but became aware of the third and final demon that had been circling them.  
  
It lunged at Rin trying to cut her throat but Jaken stepped in front of her trying to block the blow but the claws slashed through his small body in one deadly blow.  
  
"JAAKEEN-SSAAAMA!!!!!" Rin screamed as his limp form fell in front of her. The demon cursed then grabbed the girl and started running to the woods. The others were to busy fighting they couldn't get to her in time.  
  
She'd have to use her powers...  
  
Letting the warmth of her power flow through her body she felt her eyes sheen over with blue light as it flew and blasted the feild with its purifying powers.  
  
She heard several screeches, as she immobilzed them and her powers started eating away at their skin.  
  
Drawing the Hateni-seito from its sheath she spun once slashing around her with its blade of power strike. It only impending the the three figures she envisioned in her mind.  
  
More shrieks then silence as the light faded. Kagome went in to her normal form walking over to the little girl. She was kneeling on the dirt beside a pile of ashes (A/N: the demon..) sobbing.  
  
"Ja.. Jaken.... s-sama..!" She cried. Kagome slid her sword in its proper place ad put a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru on the other hand was fuming because he had left Tensaiga at his castle and by the time he returned here Jaken's body would already be eaten by some demon..  
  
"Rin... it'll be okay.." Kagome whispered  
  
"B.. but....."  
  
"You can bring him back."  
  
This caught every one off guard. Rin looked up at her through tear drenched eyes.  
  
"R-Rin can bring.. Jaken-sama.. back?"  
  
Kagome nodded, pulling the necklace of life from her pocket and clasping it around the young girl's neck.  
  
"Rin you are the goddess of Life. If you truly wish to save Jaken reach in to yourself and you can bring him back. Do you want to bring him back?" Kagome said kindly.  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
'Well then try. Close your eyes and reach..."  
  
Rin obeyed. Her small hands stretched out reaching for the silent form of Jaken.  
  
Her brow wrinkled in concentration as a small dark blue mist grew around her body.  
  
A small dart of energy suddenly streamed out hitting his form.  
  
As soon as it disspersed, coughing could immediately be heard.  
  
Rin's eyes popped open as she cied  
  
"Jaken-sama!! Jaken-sama's alive!"  
  
She ran over to him tackling him in a large bear hug crying how glad she was, while the very confused toad tryed to fight her off.  
  
Kagome watched all this with a happy smile as she stood up. Feeling several gazes on her she turned to where te most intense was coming from.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama.." She said.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"I thought your name was just a coincidence but it seems not..." He said.  
  
Her eyes widened. 'no he couldn't know could he? Please don't say it..!!'  
  
"What do you mean Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked innocently.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Only the legendary Kagome could sense new gods and goddesses..." He was speaking as he neared her.  
  
"It is the greatest honor to meet you.."  
  
He dropped to a kneeling position before her.  
  
'Please don't say it! I don't what them to know yet..!' She mentally screamed.  
  
He took her hand kissing it setting a certain three youkai on edge.  
  
"Empress Kagome of the Fuugetsu realm.... ruler of all the gods and goddess in this realm and the next. The most beautiful and powerful of them all...." His smooth voice said.  
  
Kagome winced already trying to form decent excuses in her head, as she replied calmly to Sesshoumaru  
  
"Thank you, but I do not believe in such fomalities t one not deserving of it, demon Lord of the West.."  
  
*************************************************  
  
BWHAHAHAA!!! I only wish that was me Sesshoumaru-sama was kissing ::Sigh:: oh well! so how'd you like it for a weeks worth of waiting? Oh and if you didn't notice I changed some errors in the 18th chapter if you want to check it out (Not as confusing now..) anyways R&R okay? Oh and here is a dictionary for some of the words kay? Bye!  
  
Dictioanry:  
  
Megami - Goddess  
  
Baka - Idiot  
  
Empress - Female ruler  
  
Fuugetsu - nature's beauty (Sorry I couldn't think of anything else!)  
  
-chan = Use when speaking to young child or girl to girl  
  
-sama = a suffix used when addressing someone of higher standing of you. (Why Rin calls Jaken that I have on clue..) 


	20. Author's note and extra just read

Ah the first (and last) dreaded author's note  
  
Okay everyone don't kill me! this is NOT an update.. this is to let reader how this is gonna work. As said ever since chapter 10 I was going to do Alternative endings. So this is wher I am starting. So not to get anyone confused this is how it is going to work:  
  
Chapters 21 - 25 = the pariings of Kurama/Kagome and the final battle  
  
Chapters 26 - 30 = the pairing of Hiei/Kagome and final battle  
  
Each will end a different way, different battles, fluff, excetera, excetera... so just not to make you guys swirly eyed in confusion ( @_@ weee) so hope you enjoy the rest of the chaps!!!  
  
Alos to clear up a few things here is the story of this whole thingie (think of it as a bonus behind the scenes thing!)  
  
Tsukiyo is the goddess of the night's sky but mostly rules the stars. She was the highest ranking ruler of Fuugetsu the land of all the gods and goddesses resided in. She had won the holy war with many allies especially with the help of Kaguya. She was kind, caring, beautiful but didn't have a husband.  
  
Okay here is the extra!  
  
******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~**********  
  
"Tsukiyo we must retreat!" A female voice yelled her red hair sway in the wind. She was covered in small gashes against her pale skin and she was breathing laborously. She held held a sword in hand and an axe in the other. The figure to which she spoke to sliced through a demon, before sparing an eyes to her friend but kept battling.  
  
"Kaguya we can't! If we lose this battle Kaimei may take the throne and that would be trouble for us and all the other realms!"  
  
She had her black hair back in a braid, battle gear on and two swords in each hand, and several daggers at her waist. SHe had brilliant blue eyes almost green it seemed. Her brow was knitted in determination and a small gash on her cheek. She had blood splattered on her face from recent and old cuts on attackers.  
  
"But Raiji and Yuki have fallen and their troops have stop the advance with us!!" Kaguya shouted back.  
  
Tsukiyo frowned.  
  
"Alright I have a plan its risky, Kaguya guard me!"  
  
The mixed youkai didn't hesitate she turnd and started fighting off twice as many. Tsukiyo kneeled on the ground clasping her hands together in front of her and chanting while making symbols with her fingers.  
  
"I ask the power bestowed upon me,  
  
with the help of the stars,  
  
the moon,  
  
the wind.  
  
Let me awaken my powers inside,  
  
Icall upon my powers inside.  
  
I the goddess of night call to you, arise!!"  
  
The sky above started changing rapidly as midday faded to noon, to evening the sun stting quickly as darkness enveloped the sky. The white full orb above them suddenly gained an eerie gold glow as it sent a ray down to her striking her one sword. Next the stars started flashing in a pulse as the wind blew whisking the power they offered away and to Tsukiyo. Her other sword glowed white.  
  
Tsukiyo crossed them in front of her face. She open her eyes throusting the swords upwards, the tips touching an igniting a spart which instantly grew in to a flaming sizzling ball of power. It engulfed her nd the feild in which they faught. Reaching to every god and goddess battling.  
  
When the lights receded, Tsukiyo sttod in the middle of the feild. Only instead of having her two swords she held one slender deadly sword. It pulse with erh own heart, drumming with the harmony of earth the powers collected by each and every mystic being in the feild of her kind.  
  
It was one of her most ancient spell. A very powerful one.  
  
A group of youkai tried to strike her but the she swung the wind in front of her with her sword and they was a crack in the earth as they all evaporated.  
  
She watched all of them with contempt.  
  
"This is the Hateni-Seito. If any one wishes to refuse my rule as Empress of Fuugetsu fight now or accept me." She said her voice ringing across the feild in echoes of challenge.  
  
Nothing but silence met her ears.  
  
One by one each dropped to an knee paying their respects to the new empress of their land.  
  
******~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~**********  
  
So.... that was a little extra..... okay hope you like the extra. See ya later.  
  
***************  
  
*Twilight of Truth *  
  
***************  
  
BYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Why you should Fear children

Okay this is a Kurama chapter! if you are a Hiei/Kag fan TURN BACK NOW!!!  
  
alrighty that said here is the first chapter of 5 for Kur/Kag..... lots O' fluff and falling head over heels in love gauranteed!!! not to mention jealousy, heartbreak and a whole lota other stuff! So here it is!  
  
Thanx to for reveiws for Chapter 20-  
  
tessa3(0_0 ehehehe... I know...*blushes* nevermind!),Inu Youkai-Hime, valene (got that right! no Inuyasha to fight 4 her anymore or call her weak!), Shinigami Clara (Don't hurt me! oha and don't go crazy!!!), Artemis the Goddess, ^.^ (Soon!), CraziAzngurl(yea she is isn't she?*sweatdrops*), Star Protector Angel (I did it twas good!), Sakura-sama(Thanki!), Crimson hawk(I di-id!), Elyndewen Startree ( of course he is hot, strong, cute..), SerinityRules (*grins* maybe..), ladyofthedragons1 (I know, I would probably start scream to advert attention to.. um... a giant dragon!::Shift eyes:: yea.. that'd work!), hiei is mine forever(thanks!), Ashley(I know! seems impossible to the high and mighty fluffy don't it?), Diana (yep! not so much Inu.. but um...), Senhayko(*twi is nodding vigorously* uh huh! me to! me too!), Hinoke( I know I still have no idea how I'm gonna finish this but hopefully with lots of laughs, love, and sake!), Csaturn(its not.. I still email you though.), fishkisser ( know! Raisen brand huh? ^_^), Nicky (yea.. but I was to lazy to write it.. so I just inserted funnies!), Defafaeth Mechgua (like?)  
  
Thanx to for reveiws for Chapter 20-  
  
tessa3( sorry but we'll get to Hiei?kag eventually kay?), Shinigami Clara (really?! cool! I just know how sometimes I'm so interested in a story I skip over notes, so had to make it interesting so people will read it!^_^), Dark Topaz (thanki! and here ya go next chappie!), Diana/Kuroi(you watched vash!? Lucky..), Elyndewen Startree (Okay, only tell me your email kay?), Crimson Hawk (I did, see?), tinabug (Thank you! I'm just glad people like this story!), and fishkisser (Okay! oh and I've always wanted to say, 'Nice name fish are cool!' *blushes* NEways...)  
  
Anywho.... Enjoy (this is more comedy then usual........... but I couldn't resist! Rin is to cool!)  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*  
  
Tears and Roses  
  
Chapter 20 - Why you should fear children...  
  
Kurama and Kagome part I  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
My mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Staring at the woman in front of me. The others with the exceptions of Hiei and Kaguya had similar reactions. Yusuke reacted first,  
  
"WHAT?!!?!? NOT ONLY ARE YOU A GODDESS BUT YOUR THE RULER OF THEM AS WELL!?!?!!?!" Then in a lower tone "That toddler is going to pay for this...."  
  
Kurama turned back to Kagome who gulped and was blushing furious. Sesshoumaru had raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, but brushed it off and regained his normal cold expression rising to his feet once again. Kagome turned back to him and nodded in greeting as well, then turned back to Yusuke who was still watching her intently.  
  
"I guess... I did leave out a few details about my past... didn't eye?" She smiled nervously as Yusuke shouted.  
  
" 'details'?! You call being the ruler of a complete REALM of the strongest beings alive a small little DETAIL!?"  
  
She had a blank expression on her face and nodded. *insert Yusuke doing a anime fall here*  
  
"I thought Koenma had filled you all in about most of it... I guess not....." She frowned. "..I have to talk to this Koenma of yours... soon by the looks of it."  
  
"Onee-san?" A small voice.  
  
Kagoem smiled and walked over to the form of Rin as she sat next to a blushing Jaken. She kneeled beside her, and said  
  
"Yes Rin-chan?"  
  
The child started fiddling with the necklace around her neck shyly.  
  
Kagome knew what she meant.  
  
"Rin-chan... look at me.." She said softly. The child did with her big innocent brown orbs.  
  
"Your a goddess but you are still young, you do not have to leave Sesshoumaru-saam if you don't want. Although if your secret falls in to the wrong hands things will get considreably harder for you and everyone you love.."  
  
Rin's eyes widened suddenly leaping forwards hugging Kagome  
  
"But that means you'll get hurt as well nee-san!!"  
  
Kagome was shocked but her eyes soften and her lip turned in to a small motherly smile. Placing a gently hand on the girl's head she whispered.  
  
"Rin-chan.... you do not have to worry about me... and if I get hurt it is not your fault. You have Sesshoumaru to take care of you and any one close to you, and I have my own companions to protect me.."  
  
Rin nodded but didn't pull away from the embrace.  
  
"Rin..." Sesshoumaru warned  
  
Kagome shook her head at his lack of knowledge on childcare and emotion. Pulling ently away from the child, she smiled own at the sad child.... a very different picture from the joyous grinning girl Kagome was used to.  
  
"Kagome-sama..." Rin said looking up at her mournfully.  
  
The older goddess reached behind her grabbing the first flower she felt brush against her fingertip and snapped the stem. Looking at the child she held out a flower that had soft lavender colored petals.  
  
"Rin, don't worry! Your the goddess of life and happiness!" She placed it behind he ear right below the ponytail on the side of her head.  
  
Rin nodded suddenly wearing a bright smile as she ran over to Jaken pulling up the gauking toad in a huge embrace.  
  
"And Jaken's alive to!! Rin'll make extra sure he's happy! Jaken-sama will never leave Rin's sight !"  
  
The toad seem to pale visibly with each she spoke. Kagome could help but laugh and Kurama himself cracked a smile.  
  
"That's right Jaken-sama!! You'll ALWAYS be with Rin.." Kagome said while smirking evily.  
  
He swore if Jaken hadn't been held by Rin right then he would have bolted and never to be seen again.  
  
Kurama walked over to Kagome standing beside her as she stood up and looked at him as the sun came down over the horizon behind them.  
  
"Yes Kurama?" She asked.  
  
"So you really are a goddess then? a ruling goddess?"  
  
She blushed but nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am..."  
  
Kurama took in a deep breath and smelled tears. Thinking the were Rin's he pushed the thoughts away. He looked down and saw RIn looking up in awe at them, a garland held loosely between her small dirt stained figers.  
  
"What is it Rin-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
Rin smiled but still had a dazed look in her eye, like someone who just read a good love story.  
  
"You two look pretty!! Rin knows Kagome-sama is a goddess, but is the pretty man is he a goddess too? are you to married? How strong are you? Do you want to pick flowers with Rin? what is your favoirte color? Why does the sun come up? Why is the sky blue? Why..." The little girl lauched one question after the other and the two stood dumbfounded as they listen to the girl rattle on a mile a minute. Sesshoumaru sighed used to this and sat down in the grass.  
  
Kurama listened to her slowly things registering in his head. Suddenly he got to one question to acually understand in his head.  
  
'married? babies? him and Kagome...?'  
  
He turnd to Kagome and she must have been doing the same and looked up at him. Scarlet blushes creeped up on both of them and they turned thier heads away.  
  
Rin watched this a smile plastered on her face. Saying'  
  
"Why are Kagome and preety-man going red? You look like Inu yasha when he looks at the girl with red hair." She pointed over to the group where, indeed a staring a blushing contest was going on between Inu yasha and Kaguya looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't watching and blushing when they were caught.  
  
A cheery laugh was heard behind her as Kagome started laughing.  
  
Grabbing Rin hands she started dancing aroud the feild with the girl in her arms singing  
  
"Inuyasha and Kaguya si--lying in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.. first comes love, then comes marriage, then come a baby in a baby carriage! Inuyasha and Kaguya lying in a tree..."  
  
The two blushed shouting at her  
  
"WENCH BE QUIET!!!" (AN: bet you can't guess which one said that..)  
  
"KAGOME SHUT IT OR I WILL!" Kaguya screamed.  
  
Shippou grinned never missing a moment to antagonizr Inuyasha and ran over to the other two girls dancing around them singing too as Inu yasha and Kaguya blushed hard enough they were identical to cherries. Especially when Kagoem added another INTERESTING verse...  
  
Kurama and the other ningens chuckled most of them knowing the child's ryme except for the verses Kagome made.. those where her own cruel invention.  
  
Suddenly the monk's hand drifted to the exterminator, followed by a lound slap and shout of  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!"  
  
Kurama shook his head a very interesting place to be.. turning his eyes to Kagome he smiled softly. Youko's voice entered its way in to his thoughts  
  
~She is beautiful isn't she?~ Youko said  
  
~Yes she is..~  
  
~Strong, beautiful, kind...~  
  
~yes..~  
  
~The perfect mate...~  
  
~yes... wait you tricked me..~  
  
~only in your best interest. It is about time you got a girlfriend at least, I was beginning to think you were hopeless..~ Youko chuckled.  
  
~I don't have time to have a girlfriend not with what I do and what I am~  
  
~but Kagome KNOWS about that..~ Youko chided.  
  
~She doesn't KNOW about you... I haven't told her yet..~  
  
~Well you better tell her soon otherwise someone else might get to her first..~ Youko growled. Kurama felt a wave of anger overcome him at the thought of another being with Kagome.  
  
~What should I do? I wont force a descion upon her..~  
  
~Tell her the truth...~ came the uncharestic reply from the theif as his voice faded.  
  
Kurama sighed but the words stuck with him.  
  
Suddenly the small voice of Rin said  
  
"Kagome-neesan... can Rin sing this song about you and pretty-man?" as she pointed over to him.  
  
Their faces paled as Kaguya and Inuyasha got devious smirks on their faces.  
  
"Oh.... yes we should sing about that..." Kaguya said.  
  
"Deffinately.." Inu yasha said.  
  
"No!! no thats fine! no more singing!!"  
  
"Kagome and Kur--" Inuyasha started  
  
"OSUWARI!!!"  
  
THUD*  
  
"Lying in a--" Kaguya finished after sending a worried look at Inuyasha's crater.  
  
Kagome rushed over clamping a hand over her mouth. Kaguya sent her a death glare which was promtly ignored as Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
"hey... Shippou-chan?" Rin whispered  
  
"Yea Rin?" He said back.  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"I dunno... braid Sesshoumaru's hair?" He said it as a joke but Rin smiled happily  
  
"Good idea!!!!"  
  
She rushed over to Sesshoumaru and started bouncing in front of him, knowing he heard them talking, saying  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please--"  
  
"No Rin."  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please --"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeee eeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Fine."  
  
YYYYAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed as she took some of his hair in each hand as Shippou started handing her random clips and bows for his hair trying not to laugh...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hee, heee... reveiw and give me ideas for Fluffy-sama's new do!!!! *smirks evilly as Sesshoumaru glares at her*  
  
Sesshy: Your letting me get tortured by children. Die.  
  
Twi: But you LOVE me!! *tears well up in eyes as she clasped them on her face pretending to cry*  
  
Sesshy:*sigh* I can not resist...  
  
Twi:*pops up smiling cheerfully* Okay anyways please reveiw!  
  
Sesshy: yes review..*glares and Twi who smiles innocently* I so hate you...  
  
Botan: someone's going to be visiting the spirit realm earlier then expected....  
  
Twi: ::Screams at fluffy as she hugs Sess:: Don't hurt Fluffy!!  
  
Everyone looks at her weird and sweatdrop but she remains cheery and thick- headed shouting.  
  
BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
